Una razón para proteger
by ADALUNA
Summary: Puede ser la amistad, el amor... ¿que razón necesitas tú para proteger? Capítulo 14! Por fin xD KakaSakuNeji ShikaIno KibaHina
1. Separación

Hola! Gracias por entrar! Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo y estoy muy ilusionada. Puede que no me haya quedado como me hubiera gustado pero desde el instituto que no escribo... de eso hace 6 años! Cuando lleve más tiempo pensaré "Como he podido escribir esto!" xD pero de momento es lo que tengo :P. La historia va de... pues eso de los personajes de Naruto y sus cosas ... xD Espero que os guste si no pues no sigais leyendo o yo que se... xD

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capitulo 1 - Separación

- Uno, dos, tres…

Cerró los ojos para concentrase por unos segundos y los volvió abrir.

- diez, once, doce y trece.

Estaba seguro, había trece. Cogió impulso y abrió la boca.

- ¡AH! – gritó, pegándole una patada al árbol que tenia detrás rompiéndolo en dos. Del estruendo salieron trece pájaros volando para posarse en otro árbol.

'Soy el mejor' pensó con orgullo. Él, Neji Hyûga, ya nunca fallaba. Estos últimos años de entrenamiento se había puesto muy fuerte, ya no tenía ningún punto muerto, su visión de trescientos sesenta grados era al cien por cien. 'Claro, soy un genio'.

Habían pasado seis años desde la batalla contra Kidoumaru y su entrenamiento con su tío y la experiencia en misiones, Neji se había convertido en uno de los mejores ninjas de su promoción. Se proclamó ninja superior hace 3 años con su grupo, Lee y Tenten. Junto con su "genial" profesor, Gai, ninguna de las misiones asignadas por el Hokage habían fallado, llevándolas todas al éxito. Neji se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo, su entrenamiento, ya no tenía tanto odio por la rama principal y se llevaba mejor con su prima Hinata. La chica tímida no podía reprocharle por lo que le hizo en el examen para ser ninja medio, ella lo entendía y a su manera, Neji, le pidió perdón. Aunque apenas se dirigían la palabra, solo para decir buenos días o adiós, Hinata se dio cuenta que Neji se abría más a ella, pero siendo la chica tímida que era no hablaban mucho. A Neji le daba igual si hablaba con ella o no, tampoco sabia que decirle.

Neji se sentó en el césped del área de entrenamiento y cerrando los ojos empezó a meditar, concluyendo su entrenamiento por hoy. Pero un ruido le advirtió que venia alguien.

- Tenten – dijo sin abrir los ojos, un poco molesto - ¿Qué quieres?

- Neji… - dijo esta un poco fastidiada – Sabía que estarías aquí ¿Te molesto?

- Di lo que tengas que decir.

- Tsunade nos llama para una misión. Dice que nos presentemos enseguida – dijo cruzándose de brazos, a veces Neji seguía con su carácter arrogante de siempre. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- Bueno – dijo abriendo los ojos y levantándose – Vamos a ver que quiere ahora la Quinta.

- ura…

- Sakura…

Tsunade se sentaba en su escritorio esperando a que llegara el equipo de Gai para informales de la nueva misión, a su derecha estaba Sakura Haruno mirando por la ventana. Tsunade empezó picando la mesa ya que Sakura pasaba de ella.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó la quinta enfadada – ¡Contéstame!

- Um… - dijo esta sin apartar la vista de la ventana – Decías algo Tsunade.

Tsunade la miraba de reojo. Sakura había crecido mucho y se había puesto muy fuerte con el entrenamiento de Tsunade y la ayuda de Shizune. Tenía una fuerza comparada con la Quinta y había aprendido muchas técnicas de curación salvando las vidas de sus compañeros en las misiones. Tsunade estaba muy orgullosa de ella, como ella dice "Es normal, le he enseñado yo", pero últimamente estaba preocupada por ella, su relación con ese hombre la tenía un poco despistada y siempre estaba en las nueves, como ahora mismo.

- El equipo de Gai llegará en cualquier momento, prepara la información de la misión, por favor.

- Sí, Tsunade – contestó ella pero sin moverse.

- Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, yo…

Pero un fuerte "Yo" por parte de Gai, la interrumpió. Con un "PLOF" apareció la figura "reconocible" de él delante del escritorio de Tsunade. La puerta se abrió y entró Tenten seguida por Lee y Neji.

- ¿Siempre tienes que dar la nota, sensei? – dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos – Las puertas sirven para algo.

- Tsk Tsk, Tenten, cada día estás más susceptible – dijo Gai cerrando los ojos y moviendo el dedo índice. Tenten rodó sus ojos.

- Está bien – dijo Tsunade – ahora os informaré de la misión, Sakura.

Pero la chica de pelo rosa no había prestado mucha atención a la llegada y seguía mirando por la ventana.

- Sakura… - gruñó Tsunade esta vez más enfadada.

- ¿Qué hay fuera en esa ventana que tiene tan ensimismada ha esta chica tan guapa, Sakura? – preguntó Gai.

Esta ni se inmutó. Pero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Como iba diciendo… está misión es muy sencilla, tenéis que recuperar unos documentos que se han robado por unos bandidos. Esos documentos son muy importantes para una compañía que contienen las entradas y salidas de sus productos así como las cuentas bancarias y números secretos. Nos han informado que esos documentos se encuentran en una tienda en la frontera con la Hierba. Sakura irá con vosotros, ella os indicará el camino.

Por primera vez, Sakura se giró y les dio una sonrisa al equipo.

- Aquí tenéis los detalles de la misión – a cada uno les dio un pergamino – nos encontraremos mañana a las 9 en la puerta.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo Tsunade levantándose del sillón.

- Sí, yo – dijo Lee levantando una mano- Sakura¿te encuentras bien? No tienes ese brillo en los ojos que siempre tienes.

Sakura se ruborizo un poco – No es nada, Lee. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

- Espero que estés descansada para mañana, no quiero perder el tiempo si tenemos que esperarte – dijo Neji mirándola desde arriba.

Sakura lo miró fríamente – Descuida, Hyûga, eso no pasará.

- Eso espero.

De pronto la puerta estalló abierta y entró un rubio muy agitado. Naruto tenía la apariencia de haber corrido 200 vueltas por Konoha.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó el chico. Se apoyó en sus rodillas jadeando – Kakashi…

A la mención de su anterior sensei, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto¿Qué pasa con Kakashi? – dijo con un hilo de temblor en su voz. Se estaba temiendo lo peor.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa-mueca de las suyas dijo:

- Ha vuelto, está vivo… está en el Hospi…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Sakura salió del despacho de Tsunade como una bala y utilizando el chakra en sus pies saltó de tejado en tejado para llegar más rápido al hospital.

'¡Ha vuelto¡Y está vivo¡Gracias ha dios que estás vivo, Kakashi!' pensó Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara. Kakashi, estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, pero las cosas se habían complicado y el último informe de él decía que había cosas implicadas con la organización Akatsuki, no se volvió a saber nada más por entonces. Había pasado un mes. Pero él aquí estaba, había vuelto. No sabía en que situación estaba pero mientras él estuviera vivo, Sakura se sentía feliz, feliz porque lo podría abrazar otra vez. Desde que comenzó la misión no ha parado de pensar en él. Preocupada y pensando si… ¿le han matado¿Ha quedado mal herido y se ha muerto desangrado? Miles de pensamientos horribles se le ocurrían cada día pensando que le habría pasado a su Kakashi. 'Mi Kakashi' pensó ella feliz. Desde que se proclamó ninja superior, Kakashi y ella empezaron a tener una relación más intima y siempre estaban juntos. Sakura empezó a enamorarse de él sin darse cuenta.

Flash back

- Kakashi.

Estaban en el terreno de entrenamiento, Sakura estaba practicando su taijutsu mientras que Kakashi seguía leyendo su libro naranja favorito debajo de un árbol. Sakura se paró y empezó a andar donde estaba su profesor.

- Kakashi¿cómo voy? – dijo esta poniendo los brazos en jarras – Ni siquiera me has mirado ni una vez.

- ¿Hum? Ah, Sakura, claro que te he visto. Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo sonriendo por debajo de la mascara.

- Mentiroso… Oye, Kakashi… quiere decirte una cosa – dijo agachándose de rodillas delante de él. Kakashi levanto la mirada del libro – Veras yo… yo…

- ¿Tú que? – prestándole más atención, lo que le iba decir tenía que ser importante ya que le temblaban las manos y esta nerviosa.

- Yo no sé porque pero… - de lo nerviosa que estaba se le saltaron las lágrimas – pero todo este tiempo juntos, creo… ¡creo que me he enamorado de ti, Kakashi! – cerrando los ojos, no queriéndole verle la cara de la vergüenza que le daba, espero la respuesta. Kakashi abrió mucho su ojo libre, él no esperaba esto. ¿Qué podía contestarle?

- Sakura, yo…

- No cal que lo digas – le cortó ella abriendo los ojos aún con lagrimas – ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo pero… por favor, lo podríamos intentar ¿eh? Por favor, Kakashi…

Kakashi se la miraba, la verdad es que Sakura había crecido mucho y se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa. Los sentimientos para ella no eran precisamente de amor, se sentía atraído por ella y más de una vez su imaginación no era tan inocente. Él no estaba preparado para una relación así, nunca ha tenido una y tampoco la buscaba. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, delante de él estaba Sakura que dice estar enamorado de él y pidiéndole una oportunidad. Cualquier hombre de Konoha le hubiera dado de puntapiés por estar dudando.

- ¿Y que pasa con Sasuke? – soltó él sin querer.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más y buscaba en la mirada de Kakashi. ¿Qué quería decir con "y que pasa con Sasuke"? Sasuke… desde que se fue, Sakura, con la ayuda de sus amigos, lo empezó a superar. Si el no quería nada con ella, ella no estaría esperándolo como una idiota, habían pasado seis años y ni rastro ni noticias de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Sasuke no tiene nada que ver aquí. Yo ya lo he olvidado. Ahora al que quiero eres tú, Kakashi.

Kakashi notaba que su corazón se encogía. - ¿Estás segura? Sakura, sabes que somos ninjas, no será fácil y tú lo sabes. Puede que alguno de nosotros podría mor…

- No lo digas, por favor – dijo tapándole la boca.

- Sakura…

- Está bien, al menos seguiremos hasta ahora ¿no? Por nada del mundo quiero separarme de ti, Kakashi – dijo bajando la cabeza, no podía mirarle a la cara.

- Sakura, mírame – cogiéndole las manos la obligó a que lo mirara – Yo todavía no he contestado – '¿pero en qué estoy pensando?' pensó él para dentro. 'Solo le tienes que decir que no' pero su boca ya había abierto la boca para decir lo contrario – Está bien, lo intentaremos¿vale, Sakura?

Sakura no podría creer lo que estaba oyendo, Kakashi Hatake, su anterior profesor, uno de los ninjas de elite más fuertes de Konoha, le había dicho que sí. Con lágrimas de felicidad se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

- Kakashi, te quiero.

En aquel momento Kakashi pensó que a lo mejor había hecho lo mejor.

Fin del Flash Back

Sakura llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi. Él estaba tumbado en la cama con una bata del hospital y sin protector pero con la mascara puesta. Parecía estar dormido, Sakura no sabia si molestarle.

- Sakura – dijo él abriendo los ojos.

- No sabía si estabas despierto – dijo acercándose. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y sonriéndole le dijo. – Llegas tarde.

- Lo siento, me perdí por el camino – contesto este también con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Alzó una mano y empezó a acariciarle el pelo gris – Me tenias muy preocupada.

- Lo siento, la cosa se complicó un poco. Pero ya estoy aquí. Me duele un poco la barriga pero estoy bien.

Con la otra mano desabrochó el cinturón de la bata y miro la barriga de él. – No tiene mal aspecto, seguro que mañana ya estará mejor – Kakashi tenía un corte bastante grande en la barriga por una katana- ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

- Mm… ¿te suena el nombre de Itachi? Lo raro es que me dejó vivir. A lo mejor se pensó que moriría desangrado. – Sakura tenía lagrimas en los ojos – Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

- Está bien – dijo secándose las lágrimas – Lo peor ya ha pasado. Menos mal que estas vivo. ¿Qué podría hacer yo sin ti? He pasado noches sin dormir pensando que te podría haber pasado. ¡Qué sea la última vez que haces esto, Kakashi Hatake!

Kakashi la miró. Eso es lo que no quería, esa preocupación, esa incertidumbre. La vida de un ninja es difícil y más cuando se refiere al amor. Desde que salió para la misión de reconocimiento no ha parado de pensar en su relación con Sakura, habían tenido muchos momentos felices pero cada vez que Kakashi (o Sakura) salía en una misión era la misma canción y él ya se estaba hartando.

- Sakura… tengo algo importante que decirte – ya lo había decidido, esto era lo mejor para ella – desde que salí he estado pensando mucho en nosotros.

Sakura buscaba en él, el "algo importante" había empezado un poco mal. Se retiró un poco asustada pero Kakashi le cogió las manos.

- Lo mejor para nosotros, para ti, es separarnos – a Kakashi le costaba un mundo decirle estas palabras. Le apretaba más las manos para que no se escapara.

- No… - lo miraba ya con lágrimas en los ojos – No. Pero… ¿Por qué?

- No puedo soportar que lo pases mal, Sakura. Si no estamos juntos ya no tendrás que pensar en que me pasará o no…

- Cállate, no… no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, yo siempre me he preocupado por ti¡eso no cambia nada! – se quería escapar de las manos de Kakashi pero no podía.

- Entiéndelo, Sakura. Yo no puedo vivir de esta manera. Me da miedo.

- ¿Qué te da miedo¿Kakashi Hatake se ha vuelto un cobarde? – ahora estaba enfadada – ¿te resulta tan difícil estar conmigo¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? 'Será mejor para ella' ¡Sí, claro¿Has pensado en mí? Que va. Tú solo has pensado en ti y ¡lo mejor para ti es dejarlo!

- He pensado en los dos… - 'si de esta manera no va a funcionar…' pensó Kakashi 'Lo mejor será…' – La verdad es que desde el principio supe que esto no iba a funcionar.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida.

- Eres demasiado niña para mí – Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Kakashi se sentía realmente mal - Lo mejor es dejarlo.

- Ya… ¿ya no me quieres? – dijo temblorosa.

- Yo – Kakashi se iba a arrepentir toda su vida por decir esto pero… - yo nunca te he querido como tú has pensado.

De un golpe se levantó de la silla derrumbándola, levantando la mano le dijo:

- Te odio. – y le una bofetada en la cara y salió corriendo por la puerta sin mirarle. Casi se tropezó con Naruto que estaba en la puerta.

Naruto entró en la habitación y vio a Kakashi sentado mirando para abajo.

- ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso tan cruel a Sakura? – dijo enfadado.

- Tú no lo entiendes, Naruto. Déjame, por favor – dijo sin mirarle. Naruto salió corriendo detrás de Sakura. 'Entiéndelo Sakura, es lo mejor para ti. Yo siempre te he querido'

Por otro lado, el equipo de Gai iba camino para el hospital para ver a Kakashi y vieron salir a Sakura muy rápido y a un Naruto corriendo detrás de ella.

- Uo, que rápida ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto Lee.

- Con lo rápido que se ha ido antes y lo rápido que se va ahora – dijo Neji tan sarcástico como siempre. Tenten le dio una colleja. Neji se la quedó mirando fríamente – Como te atrev…

- Cállate. Tú que sabrás – le dijo esta sacándole la lengua.

Fin Capitulo 1

Espero que os haya gustado¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 2! (o no...)


	2. Y para cenar

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, porque si no, no estaríais aquí xD!

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capitulo 2 – Y para cenar…

Por las calles de Konoha iba una chica rubia con ojos azules llevando una cesta muy grande de comida. Desde que empezó a vivir con su equipo en un apartamento, Ino cuidaba de hacer la comida, pero con su compañero, Chôji, nunca había suficiente. Chôji también ayudaba en la cocina y hacía los quehaceres de la casa. Shikamaru lo único que hacía era tirarse al sofá sin hacer nada, todo le parecía un rollo, hasta que llegaba Ino le daba una colleja le pegaba cuatro gritos y, sin más remedio, el chico se levantaba de malagana a hacer cosas.

'¿Qué puedo hacer de cenar esta noche? Le puedo preparar la barbacoa que le gusta tanto a Chôji… y para Shika y a mi el estofado que quedó…' pensaba Ino sin prestar atención por donde caminaba.

Los tres de ellos eran ninjas de grado medio y todavía no tenían pensado hacerse de superior. A Shikamaru porque era un rollo hacer otro examen y a Chôji e Ino porque necesitaban entrenar mucho más, con su nivel era imposible ser superior. Ino estaba rabiosa y muerta de envidia porque Sakura había superado el examen, quizá para el próximo se presentará ella. 'No puedo dejar que me adelante así como así, yo soy mejor que Sakura'.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo chocó con algo que iba muy rápido, o más bien su cesta, dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y la cesta se resbaló de sus manos y se cayeron todas las cosas.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Sakura! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas! – dijo recogiendo la comida tan rápido como podía.

- Lo… lo siento, Ino. Ha sido sin querer – y sin más empezó a correr otra vez. Detrás venía Naruto, cogió una manzana del suelo y siguió persiguiendo a Sakura.

- ¡Gracias, Ino! – dijo este por la manzana.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasa? – dijo perpleja. Y tan rápido como vinieron se fueron. '¿Qué habrá pasado?' pensó para ella. Terminó de recoger lo que quedaba y siguió para adelante. 'Ha sido todo muy raro…'

- ¡Ino! – un chico regordete salió de una tienda comiendo unas patatas de bolsa.

- ¡Chôji! ¡Qué bien que estás aquí! Ayúdame a llevar la cesta. Pesa mucho – dijo pasándole la cesta. Sin ningún esfuerzo el chico cogió la cesta como si nada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para cenar? – preguntó él cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento.

- He pensado hacerte la barbacoa que te gusta tanto, ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo sonriéndole. Ino había intentado hacer una dieta para que no engordara tanto, pero como no había cambios dejó de insistir. Chôji era feliz tal como era e Ino no podría hacer otra cosa que estar contenta por él.

- ¡Sí! – dijo alegre él levantando las manos con el cesto. Ino empezó a reírse.

------------------------------

- ¡Sakura! ¡Para, por favor! – gritó Naruto detrás de esta. Y se sorprendió cuando le hizo caso.

- Naruto, por favor, déjame sola. – dijo sin girarse.

- Pero… - quería consolarla pero no sabía como. Desde que empezó la relación con Kakashi y ella, Naruto se sentía feliz, un poco traicionado pero estaba contento por ellos dos. Kakashi era muy peculiar y nunca en la vida Naruto podía creer que tuviera una relación amorosa y menos con Sakura. Tampoco se creía que Sakura se hubiera olvidado tan pronto de Sasuke, tan enamorada que estaba de él. Pero habían pasado tantas cosas… que Naruto ya no se sorprendía de nada. - ¿Seguro que quieres que te deje sola?

- Sí, por favor.

- Está bien. Como quieras. Si necesitas algo dímelo – dijo resignado. Agachando la cabeza se fue alejando de ella. Era tan frustrante verla en este estado otra vez. 'Voy a tener cuatro palabras con Kakashi' y frunciendo el ceño se fue de allí echando humo.

- Gracias, Naruto – dijo con un susurro.

'¡Se va a enterar! Esto no se le hace a Sakurita, ¡y menos de esta manera! Con lo preocupada que estaba de él' Pero en el fondo Naruto no sabía que decirle, se sentía impotente no poder ayudar. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Por las palabras de Kakashi parecía que quería que Sakura lo odiara, ¿quería librarse de ella? Se veían tan bien juntos… Naruto se rascaba la cabeza pensando alguna solución cuando de pronto escuchó su nombre de lejos. Se giró y allí se encontraban Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

- Naruto, ¿te pasa algo? ¡Parecía que estuvieras pensando y eso es muy raro! – dijo Kiba señalándolo.

- Déjame, chucho, no estoy para bromas – dijo cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de muerte.

- Vaya, vaya… Bueno, habíamos quedado para cenar ramen ¿quieres venir? – A Naruto se le iluminó la cara, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado y volvió a poner mala cara.

- No, gracias. Hoy no estoy de humor. – dijo levantando una mano y alejándose bajando la cabeza. Hinata corrió donde él estaba con ojos preocupados, no podía dejarle en ese estado.

- ¿Ha pasado algo grave, Naruto? – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Naruto se la quedó mirando, no sabía que contestarle, si les contaba a todos lo que había pasado, Sakura no se lo perdonaría. – Por favor, ven con nosotros a cenar. Seguro que con el ramen se te pasa todo lo que te preocupa. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si pedimos el menú especial?

- ¿De verdad? – se le volvió a iluminar la cara – ¡Solo si paga Kiba! – señalándole.

- ¡Serás gorrón! – también señalándole.

---------------------------------------------

Shikamaru estaba lleno, no podía comer más. Se levantó de la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá poniendo sus manos en la nuca y cerro los ojos. Chôji seguía comiendo e Ino estaba sentada en el sillón de la derecha del sofá con una mano en la barbilla mirando a ninguna parte. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el ruido de Chôji comiendo.

- Aaah… Ino ¿Qué te pasa? Me está cansando este ambiente tan tenso, hasta me cuesta respirar - se quejó Shikamaru mirándola de reojo.

No, ella no estaba preocupada ni nada. En lo más mínimo. Si Sakura realmente había chocado con ella y le había dicho perdona y sin ningún insulto de por medio… quería decir que había madurado o quizá se había cansado de pelear con ella. ¿Sakura quería librarse de ella? ¿Ya no quería perder el tiempo con ella porque ella era superior? No… debía ser otra cosa, la Sakura que conoce le habría dicho cuatro cosas, pero había pasado de largo y hasta le pido perdón. Y con Naruto detrás de ella corriendo. Algo grande tenía que haber pasado. ¿Y que era ese brillo en sus ojos? ¿Eran lágrimas?

- ¿Me lo cuentas? – Shikamaru seguía insistiendo. Chôji se levantó dijo buenas noches y se fue a la cama. Estaba tan lleno que no podía quedarse a escuchar, necesitaba tumbarse y Shikamaru ya había ocupado el sofá.

- Estaba pensando en Sakura, hoy la he visto corriendo y parecía que estaba llorando – dijo con un suspiro.

- ¿Estás preocupada por Sakura? – Shikamaru la conocía muy bien y sabía que en el fondo su compañera de equipo se preocupaba, a su manera, de Sakura.

- ¿Yo? ¿Preocupada por esa frentuda? ¡Ni hablar! – aunque ha veces no lo demostrara… - ¿Tú sabes algo?

- Mmm… puede ser porque haya vuelto Kakashi de su misión…

- ¡Ha vuelto! – se levantó de golpe y se puso de rodillas delante del sofá - Entonces porque estaba tan triste… ¿quizá hayan roto? – se moría de ganas por saberlo – Shika, ¿Tú que crees?

- Yo no creo nada, todo esto es un rollo. Pero… creo que tendrías que ir a hablar con ella, después de todo eres su amiga ¿no? – dijo pegándola en la frente. – Tú la entiendes mejor que nadie.

- Puede… - dijo frotándose la frente – Gracias, Shika.

- Yo no he hecho nada. Ahora déjame descansar – dijo girando la cabeza.

- ¿Descansar? Ni hablar. ¡Hoy te toca lavar los platos! – dijo moviéndole de lado a lado.

- Aah… no seas pesada. Ya los lavaré mañana. – Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero Ino empezó a moverlo más rápido – Déjameee… ¡me mareas!

- ¡No, hasta que no te levantes! – viendo que no paraba le cogió las muñecas y la tiró encima de él - ¡¿Qué haces!

- Ino, estoy cansado, en serio mañana los lavo – Shikamaru no se había percatado de lo que simplemente había hecho hasta que vio la cara de Ino tan cerca. Se quedaron mirando para un rato. Ino se ruborizó un poco y fue cuando Shikamaru le soltó las manos – Aah… sabes que pesas un poco. ¿Has engordado? – dijo con una sonrisilla.

Los ojos de Ino estrecharon y le pegó en la cabeza – ¡Cállate, quejita! Además se está cómodo. Creo que no me levantaré de aquí ¡hasta que me digas que vas a fregar los platos!

Shikamaru frunció el seño y su boca se volvió una línea larga. Dos pueden jugar este juego – Está bien, si quieres quedarte aquí, por mi no hay problema – girando la cara y cerrando los ojos – Pero muévete un poco, me estás clavando los codos.

A Ino le salía humo por las orejas – Si crees que me voy a levantar, estás muy equivocado – dijo apretando más sus codos en el pecho de él. Shikamaru ya enfadado cogió sus manos y las tiró para arriba haciendo que la cabeza de Ino se cayera en su pecho.

- ¡Me estabas haciendo daño de verdad! Ahora está mejor. Realmente eres problemática.

- Grrrr – rugió Ino, pero ella era cabezota, si dice una cosa es que la va ha hacer.

Chôji se levantó ha coger un poco de agua, su estomago no podía con tanta comida. 'Quizá hoy me he pasado… pero la barbacoa que hace Ino estaba muy buena'. Cuando cruzó el salón no esperó ver la escena que se encontró y casi se cae del susto. Ino encima de Shikamaru durmiendo placidamente en el sofá. Chôji se los quedó mirando y negando con la cabeza se fue a dormir otra vez.

-----------------------------

La luz del nuevo día entró por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. A ella le daba igual ya que no había dormido en toda la noche. Se levantó y fue al lavabo. Su cara en el espejo realmente asustaba, sus ojeras llegaban al suelo y su pelo rosa esta revuelto. Intentó peinárselo sin ganas con la mano. 'Tengo una misión' se recordó 'no puedo llegar tarde' y con toda la parsimonia del mundo empezó a vestirse. Desayunar no entraba en sus planes de la mañana, no tenía hambre. Y sin ganas salió de su casa y cerró la puerta.

Ya en la puerta de la villa se encontraba el equipo de Gai esperando por ella. Sin ánimos levanto una mano en modo de saludo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? Tienes una cara de no haber dormido toda la noche – dijo Lee mirándola de cerca.

'Lógica aplastante la tuya, Lee' pensó sarcásticamente. - ¿De verdad? No, estoy bien. Gracias.

- Espero que estés descansada - su voz tan arrogante era inconfundible – no tenemos todo el día para completar esta misión tan fácil. Lo raro es que te hayan asignado a ti también, la verdad es que no te necesitamos si vas a seguir con esa cara, más bien serías inútil – y girándose rápidamente – No perdamos más tiempo.

Todos se quedaron mirando la espalda de Neji enfadados por la falta de tacto, aunque sabían que igualmente los podía ver. Sakura tenía la cara roja de rabia. ¿Cómo… como este hombre podría ser tan desagradable? 'Está bien, Hyûga, te demostraré que no seré una inútil en esta misión'

- No le hagas caso, Sakura. Ya sabes como es. – dijo Tenten poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Un día tendré una charla con él, este comportamiento no es propio de él – dijo Gai, cerrando los ojos – Hay que ser cortés con las chicas y más con las chicas guapas, no quiere decir que las feas no tengan derecho… La juventud hay que aprovecharla cuando se tiene, yo a mi edad ya no es tan sencillo pero aun así sigo teniendo mujeres hermosas a mi alrededor… recuerdo cuando tenía vuestra edad había una en particular que me gustaba mucho, por desgracia en una de nuestras misiones se enamoró de un hombre de otra villa y se fue a vivir con él. Nunca la podré olvidar, era muy guapa y…

- Sensei – llamó Lee, Gai abrió los ojos y solo tenía a su alumno favorito delante de él, los demás ya andaban lejos – tu historia de tu amor perdido me parece fantástica, me la tienes que explicar otro día, pero tenemos que darnos prisa…

- Tienes razón, Lee, pero te daré un consejo, ¡nunca dejes escapar a tu amor sin antes decirle lo que sientes! Si no te arrepentirás toda tu vida, ¿me has entendido?

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré, Sensei! – y los dos levantaron sus pulgares.

---------------------------

Shikamaru se despertó por el ruido que venía de la cocina. Abrió los ojos y veía una cabeza rubia en su pecho. Se puso a pensar, él estaba tumbado en el sofá e Ino estaba durmiendo encima de él, seguramente era Chôji el que hacía ruido en la cocina. Después se acordó de lo que pasó ayer. 'Menudo rollo. Bien, Ino, has ganado'

- Ino… Ino… - la llamó moviéndola ligeramente.

- Mmm… déjame dormir un poco más, se está calentito – dijo durmiendo Ino. Shikamaru se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Su plan no era estar todo el día así. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza y se rascó. '¿Qué habrá pensado Chôji? Espero que no haya pensado lo que no es.'

- Ino, por favor, levántate – intentó otra vez.

- Mmm – levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos aburridos de Shikamaru - ¡Ah! ¡Me quedé dormida encima de ti! – Sentándose en el estomago de él. Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

- Sí, y si no te importa tengo que ir al lavabo – dijo medio levantándose.

- ¡Quieto ahí! – dijo tumbándole otra vez haciendo que se diese con el brazo del sofá con la cabeza.

- ¡Ahg! ¡Qué daño! ¿Qué quieres ahora, pesada? – Shika se frotaba la cabeza.

- ¡Todavía tienes que fregar los platos!

- Aaah… - gimió el quejita. Chôji escogió ese momento para venir.

- ¿Ya os habéis levantado? Tenemos una misión. – dijo comiendo una bola de arroz. Se los quedó mirando otra vez, sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a la cocina - por cierto, yo ya he fregado los platos – gritó.

Los dos se miraron, pero de manera diferente. Ino con mirada de asesina y Shikamaru con ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¡Al final ha tenido que fregar él! ¡No te da vergüenza! – dijo cogiéndole del cuello – pero no creas que te has librado de esta.

- Está bien, está bien… tú ganas, menudo rollo. ¿Ahora sería usted tan amable de levantarte de encima de mí? Voy a tener agujetas por todo el cuerpo - se quejó otra vez.

- Ah, cállate - Ino se levantó, no sin antes dándole en el pecho y se fue al lavabo. Se miró en el espejo, la verdad es que ella había dormido muy bien, no tenía cara de cansada. Pero solo de pensar "donde" había dormido se puso roja como un tomate.

Shikamaru seguía en el sofá con el ceño fruncido – Amigo Chôji.

- ¿Sí, amigo Shika? – dijo viniendo de la cocina.

- Desde ahora en adelante tengo una nueva filosofía.

- ¿Y cual es? – dijo sin inmutarse.

- Ya sé que será un rollo pero… siempre, de ahora en adelante, haré caso a las mujeres – dijo frotándose las costillas.

- ¿Y ese cambio tan drástico, Nara? – esta vez muy sorprendido.

- Porque si no lo haces, te dolerán todos los huesos. – Chôji rodó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina.

Fin Capitulo 2

¡Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capitulo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	3. Empieza la misión

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por leer este fanfic tan malo! Pero me hace mucha ilusión de verdad y espero que sigáis leyéndolo porque hay fic para rato JOJO.

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna.

Capítulo 3 – Empieza la misión

- Esta bien, yo llevaré el mapa – dijo Gai quitándole el mapa de las manos de Sakura – Iremos en fila india, tú, Neji, irás el último, como siempre. Poneos los transmisores.

- Llevamos una hora perdidos por tu culpa ¿tan inútil eres que no sabes leer el mapa? – se mofó Neji. Sakura lo miraba llena de rabia.

- ¡Estaba convencida de que era por aquí! – replicó ella. 'Muy bien, Sakura, has empezado bien…' pensó para ella.

Con Gai delante, seguido por Lee, Tenten, Sakura y Neji, iban de árbol en árbol. Sakura se sentía fatal, no había dormido nada anoche, se estuvo toda la noche llorando. Todavía no podía creer que Kakashi la había dejado, ¡llevaban 2 años! ¿Cómo ha podido dejarla con esas palabras tan crueles? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Sakura no se lo perdonaría en la vida, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No se puede desenamorar de la noche a la mañana. 'Me tenía que tocar un misión, precisamente hoy' Sus palabras vinieron a su cabeza "Yo nunca te he querido como tú has pensado" 'Mentiroso, eres un hipócrita, Kakashi' Esto no podía acabar así, no de esta manera. Cuando volviera de esta maldita misión hablaría con él, le haría entrar en razón. 'Él me quiere, estoy segura, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y la cabeza no le ha funcionado bien, seguro que se ha montado sus películas' Pero todavía tenía la incertidumbre de que esas palabras fueran verdad.

Sakura se estaba encontrando peor. Solo de pensar que su vida iba a seguir sin Kakashi… Negando con la cabeza 'No, imposible…'

Neji la miraba, 'Ya se ha tropezado 3 veces, ¿en que está pensando?' De pronto, desapareció de repente delante de él. De un salto la cogió antes de que se cayera al suelo. – Mierda - En sus brazos estaba Sakura inconsciente. – Chicos, Sakura se ha desmayado – dijo por el transmisor.

- Ahora vamos – contestó Gai.

- Sakura, Sakura, despierta – le llamó Neji pegándole en la mejilla.

- Kakashi… - susurró ella.

-----------------------------------------

Kakashi sintió un poderoso chakra viniendo hacia su habitación del hospital. No esperaba este encuentro tan pronto.

- Naruto.

Naruto entró hecho una furia y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Deteniéndose delante de él cruzó los brazos.

- Estamos en un hospital. No hagas tanto ruido – dijo agitando la cabeza.

- ¡Me da igual! – gritó este.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo inocentemente Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Me vas a contar lo que pasó ayer con Sakura. Ahora – exigió. Esta mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor, el ramen especial de anoche le sentó muy bien. Pero cuando recordó Sakura llorando se le pasó todo lo bueno y fue directamente al hospital.

- Mmm… Lo hemos dejado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No fue eso lo que escuche. La has dejado tú. Mas bien parecía que estuvieras librándote de ella. Y quiero saber porqué. – dijo lanzándole una mirada sucia.

- Mis razones son privadas, gracias.

- Eso no es lo que yo quiero oír. Que es eso de "Yo nunca te he querido como tú has pensado" – imitando su voz - Bla bla… chorradas, no me vengas con cuentos. Dime la verdad.

- Naruto, no te metas en la vida de los demás – dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio.

- ¡Y una mierda! Sakura es mi amiga. Y no quiero que lo pase mal por tu culpa. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado, desde pequeños- dijo levantando la voz – Después de que se fue Sasuke lo pasó muy mal, pero entre todos la ayudamos. Después empezó a salir contigo y no te digo que no me sentí traicionado. Pero ahora me encuentro que lo habéis dejado, no, que la has abandonado – se corrigió – no te lo puedo perdonar en la vida.

- Si tanto te gusta Sakura, ahora tienes vía libre…

- ¡Cállate! Sakura te quiere a ti, imbécil. ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

- No voy a cambiar de opinión. Sakura y yo ya no estamos juntos. Fin de la historia.

Naruto le hervía la sangre. Viendo a Kakashi tan tranquilo, sin inmutarse, claro que siempre ha sido así. Le gustaría darle de golpes hasta cansarse. – ¿Esta es tu ultima respuesta? – dijo enseñándole los dientes en una mueca y dándose con el puño en la palma de la otra mano.

- No quiero repetirme – mirando el desafío de Naruto. Si se enfrentara a él seguramente perdería. – Y no tengo intención de pelear contigo. Así que no pongas esa cara.

- Eres imposible – se giró para irse. Cuando estaba en la puerta se giró y le dijo la última advertencia – Como vuelva a ver a Sakura pasándolo mal por tu culpa, te meteré de hostias que no podrás salir del hospital en un mes. ¿Te ha quedado claro, "sensei"?

- Muy claro. – y salió de la habitación.

'Tenía que empezar así el día…' suspiró Kakashi. Se quedó como estaba, mirando hacía abajo a sus manos. 'Sakura no me lo perdonaría nunca si se enterara, no puedo seguir con ella, no la merezco' Su última misión estuvo a punto de morir, si se muriera ¿Qué sería de Sakura? Si la relación fuera más allá, si se casaran o tuvieran hijos, Kakashi soltó una risita solo de pensarlo. Él no quería que fuera infeliz. Quería que se casara con un hombre normal y que fuera feliz para toda su vida. Si se quedara con ella, que le podría ofrecer. Solo una vida de penas, sufrimientos y noches sin dormir. 'Eso no es lo que yo quiero darle' Si no fueran ninjas sería diferente. Pero habían nacido para ser ninjas al servició de su villa. 'Puede que sea un egoísta, que no haya pensado en lo que diría ella, pero… ' Se volvió a mirar las manos 'No puedo cambiar, yo pienso así…' Una de las razones por haberla dejado era esa, pero la verdad era otra muy diferente. 'Además, estas manos… Sakura no se tiene que enterar de lo que ha pasado en esta misión'

-------------------------------------

- Sakura, Sakura – la llamó Tenten. Sakura estaba tumbada en la tierra con Tenten y Lee alrededor.

- Sí – contesto ella abriendo los ojos, sentía que tenía lagrimas – Lo siento, me he mareado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Lee muy preocupado.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias – le agradeció – Hemos perdido mucho tiempo por mi culpa.

- Ja, pues la verdad es que sí – dijo Neji que estaba un poco alejado de ellos – como sigamos así tendremos que pasar la noche fuera. Y todo por tu culpa, llorona.

- No me llames llorona – le amenazó Sakura con el puño en el aire. Empezaba ha estar harta de los comentarios de Neji.

- Oh, ¿me vas hacer algo? Es la verdad, llorona. Has estado todo el rato llorando y llamando a Kakashi como una idiota – se burló Neji. – Bah, que estupidez.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – le gritó Sakura.

- Y tampoco me interesa. Pero si vas a seguir así, estando en las nubes, por una tontería como esa, mejor que te vuelvas a la villa.

- Ya basta, Neji – le advirtió Gai.

- No es ninguna tontería. Yo… yo… - Sakura no supo que decir. Si lo contaba delante de todos, que Kakashi la había dejado… todos se preocuparían de ella, menos Neji que se reiría de ella.

- ¿Habéis roto? ¿Tú y Kakashi? – aventuró Tenten, ella asintió empezando a llorar – Lo siento, Sakura. El amor es muy difícil entre ninjas…

- El amor no existe entre los ninjas – la interrumpió Neji – Ninja y amor no entran en la misma frase - Todo el mundo pensó en ese momento que "Neji y amor" no entraban en la misma frase.

- El amor es muy importante para ser ninja – dijo Gai – es una de las razones por la que proteges a tus compañeros y amigos o en este caso a tu novio o novia. Tú no lo sabes porque nunca has estado enamorado.

- Ni lo voy a estar nunca. – dijo zanjando la conversación.

De momento se escuchó un ruido de hojas y aparecieron ninjas rodeándolos en un círculo. Sakura se puso de pie y juntando las espaldas se pusieron en guardia. No parecían ninjas superiores pero tenían una imagen horrible. Todos llevaban vendas por la cabeza, brazos y piernas, su protector era de la villa del Césped y lo llevaban en el brazo. Todos ellos empezaron a reírse de la situación.

- ¿De que os reís? – preguntó Gai – Neji.

- Son once – dijo este – Son poca cosa.

- Nos reímos porque os tenemos rodeados y somos más de vosotros – dijo el que parecía el más fuerte. Supusieron que era el capitán.

- ¿Creéis que con el nivel que tenéis podréis vencernos? Yo solo me basto y me sobro con vosotros – se rió Neji.

- Neji, tranquilo. ¿Qué queréis? – dijo Gai. No iba a empezar una pelea sin ninguna razón y menos poniendo en peligro a los otros.

- Divertirnos, ¿Qué os parece? Nuestra villa y la vuestra tienen pacto de paz pero… no todos estamos de acuerdo – y empezaron a reírse todos otra vez.

Sakura se quedó callada, con estos ninjas no tenían ni para empezar pero… poner en peligro la vida así como así, si pudieran escapar sin entrar en una pelea sería la mejor opción. Optando por el dialogo empezó hablar.

- Nosotros, ninjas del Césped, no tenemos intención de entrar en una lucha. Así que, por favor, haceros a un lado, no queremos herirlos.

- Mmm, creo que no va a poder ser. Pero los que van a herir a quien es discutible ¿no crees, guapa? – se rió uno que estaba delante de ella. Todos se rieron con él. Sakura estrechó sus ojos en él.

Un "pff" por parte de Neji se escuchó de fondo. – Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

- Veo que el dialogo aquí no sirve- se resignó Gai, el capitán negó con la cabeza.

Un kunai se lanzó en dirección a Tenten, esta de seguida lo esquivó con otro kunai. Y así empezó la pelea. Neji derrotó a 4 de una vez 'Chupado'. Gai y Lee le estaban dando de patadas a otros 4. Tenten y Sakura se limitaban a mirar, no tenían muchas ganas de luchar.

- Venga, guapa, ¿no quieres luchar conmigo? – dijo el mismo de antes a Sakura.

Pero antes de que contestara vino Lee corriendo y le pegó en la cabeza tumbándolo. Tenía un corte en el brazo, no era gran cosa pero Sakura se lo curó en un momento, Lee le sonrió diciéndole gracias.

La batalla continuó hasta que solo quedaban 2 de pie. Neji se limpió un poco el polvo que tenía en la ropa y se preparó para los que faltaban pero Gai lo paró.

- Rendíos, ya solo quedáis vosotros – dijo Gai.

- No tan pronto – dijo el capitán de los ninjas del Césped. De pronto Tenten pegó un grito. Tenía un alambre por el cuello. – Tú, la del pelo rosa, he visto antes que curabas al tío ese verde, si no quieres que mate a la chica de los moños será mejor que cures a mis compañeros ya.

- ¡Tenten! – exclamó Lee, Tenten tenía los ojos apretados y le costaba respirar.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Neji corriendo a cortar el alambre pero no pudo – No puedo cortarlo.

- No, no puedes. Es un alambre especial de nuestra villa, es imposible de cortar. Venga, guapa, haz lo que te he dicho – dijo el capitán apretando más el alambre. Esta gritó en protesta cayéndose de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Aguanta, Tenten! – gritó Sakura – Si curo a tus compañeros ¿la soltarás?

- ¡Claro! – dijo pero con una risa. Sakura no se fió. Cogió el alambre y lo estudió – No te esfuerces no lo podrás romper.

Sakura recordó cuando estudiaba con Tsunade y Shizune, una vez esta última le dijo sobre los alambres, cordones e hilos de chakra. Todos se pueden cortar, recordó, si concentras mucho chakra en las manos y tiras de el. Sakura sonrió, era muy fácil pero… estaba la vida de Tenten en peligro, si se quedara sin aire se podría morir. Pensando una solución rápida, se acercó a Tenten y le dijo al oído que concentrara el chakra en el cuello para librarse de la tensión del alambre, ella asintió como podía. Sakura fue a donde estaban los heridos, parecían todos un mapa, 'Que brutos pueden llegar a ser estos' pensó refiriéndose a su grupo, negó con la cabeza 'Solo los curaré para que queden de pie y huyan'. Cuando estaban todos de pie el capitán sonrió a Sakura.

- ¡Ya está, ahora suéltala! – exigió.

- Tsk, tsk. He cambiado de opinión. Vosotros nos habéis destrozado, si yo mato a uno de los vuestros estaremos iguales ¿no crees? – dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Sakura ya se lo temía y cogió el alambre, miró a Tenten y ella asintió - ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No esperaras cortar el alambre?

- Ja, no me subestimes – concentrando el chakra en sus manos empezó a tirar - ¡Aah! – gritó cuando el alambre se partió.

- No… no puede ser – dijo incrédulo el capitán – Que fuerza tiene, ha podido cortar el alambre especial de la villa. ¡Todos, nos vamos! – y en un momento desaparecieron.

- Lee, cuida de Tenten y Sakura. Neji, vamos a seguirles – dijo Gai. – Lo que ha hecho con la pobre Tenten no se los perdonaré. – Neji contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Y los dos desaparecieron detrás de los ninjas del césped.

Lee estaba de espaldas a ellas en guardia, Tenten estaba tumbada en la tierra cuando Sakura llevó sus manos a su cuello, le quedaba poco chakra, después de haber cortado el alambre y curar a todos, pero lo suficiente para curarla. Se sentía mal, por haberlos perdido, por desmayarse y por poner a Tenten en peligro. Y encima Neji siempre se metía con ella. Sin quererlo empezó a llorar otra vez, 'Soy una llorona' Tenten ya estaba curaba y respiraba normal.

- Lo siento, chicos – lloraba Sakura.

- No te preocupes, Sakura, todo está bien ahora. – dijo Tenten, poniéndole una mano en su mejilla.

- Pero todo lo hago mal, soy una llorona.

- Hey, no lo haces todo mal, me has curado, me has salvado la vida, Sakura, gracias. Y no hagas caso a lo que dice Neji, él es con todos igual. Pero no pienses mal de él, en el fondo es muy buena persona y cuida de todos nosotros.

A Sakura se le cambió la cara, podría ser que Tenten… - ¿A ti te gusta Neji, Tenten? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenten se puso de repente roja como un tomate, miró de reojo a Lee y Lee a esta. Sakura se dio cuenta de esas miradas.

- No, Sakura, como puedes pensar eso – dijo riéndose tontamente Tenten – Puede ser buen chico, pero no es mi tipo.

Sakura se la miraba de reojo, había descubierto una cosa muy importante. Las dos se empezaron a reírse como tontas, Lee se volvió a girar y negó con la cabeza…

-----------------------------------------

- ¡Kakashi! – gritó Tsunade cuando entró en su habitación seguida por Shizune y cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Este se giró sin ganas y miro a la Quinta muy enfadada. 'Que pasa con la gente gritando hoy, no se dan cuenta que es un hospital'. Shizune lo saludó levantando la mano en silencio.

- ¿Tú también vienes a darme la bronca?

- Pues sí, aun estoy esperando el informe de tu última misión. ¿Y bien? Ya que estoy aquí, me hablarás de ella.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro, algún día tendría que explicar que pasó en esa maldita misión. Poniéndose serio empezó como pudo, sin olvidarse ningún detalle. Tsunade y Shizune se lo miraban bocabiertas. Lo que les estaba explicando sobrepasaba su imaginación, no podían creerlo. Shizune se acercó, se sentó en la cama y puso una mano entre las manos de Kakashi. Lo que ha tenido que pasar él y todo solo. Cuando terminó, el silencio inundó la habitación. Nadie habló hasta dentro de unos minutos.

- Vaya – dijo Tsunade rompiendo el silencio – Resumiendo, Akatsuki cada vez tiene más miembros y que Itachi es cada vez más poderoso – Kakashi asintió con la cabeza – Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, pero lo que no podría imaginarme fue lo que ha pasado. Es horrible.

- Me gustaría que Sakura no se enterara de esto – dijo con la mirada fija.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Shizune.

- Por favor – suplicó él.

Tsunade se lo miraba – Está bien. Ahora cambiando de tema – y levantando la voz - ¡¿Cómo has podido dejar a Sakura!

Kakashi volvió a suspirar.

-----------------------------------

- ¡Hey! ¡Shikamaruuuuuu!

Shikamaru cuando escucho esa voz se tensó, y siguió para adelante sin girarse. Hoy no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con él. Todo era muy problemático. Desde el "incidente" del sofá con Ino, esta estaba muy rara, y cuando hablaba con ella le giraba la cara. 'Parece que le da vergüenza hablar conmigo, ¿tan feo soy?' Algo le pasaba y no conseguía entenderlo. Para colmo, Chôji, cada vez que le miraba se le escapaba la risa. 'Tendré algo en la cara que aun no me he dado cuenta'. Y ahora estaba este sujeto llamándolo todo el rato 'Es que no se da cuenta que paso de él' pero a cambio se llevo una palmada bien grande en la espalda, Shikamaru casi se cae de cara.

- Aah… - dijo rascándose la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? Eres un pesado.

- Te vi pasar y me pregunté si querías venir conmigo a comer. Estaba pensando en ir a comer ra…

- Chotto matte, Naruto. Hoy no puedo ir a comer fuera. Le prometí a Ino que le ayudaría a hacer la comida. – Naruto no pudo resistirse y empezó a reírse.

- ¿Tú? ¿Hacer la comida? ¡Las excusas de Kakashi son más creíbles que las tuyas! – Shikamaru suspiró.

- Si no te lo crees, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer? – dijo sin pensar. Después de ver la cara de Naruto, Shikamaru enseguida se arrepintió y se llevó la mano a la cara. 'Ha veces no pienso lo que digo'

Fin del capítulo 3

¡Ahg! He hecho este capítulo un poco rápido… aunque tenga en mente todo lo que va a pasar dentro de los próximos capítulos… aun no estoy segura de hacerlo bien… se me olvidan las palabras xD

Por cierto, Chotto matte es ¡espera un momento!

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por el review Yume Fujimi, es el primero que tengo y me ha hecho mucha ilusión! Espero que te vaya gustando los próximos capítulos. ¿A lo mejor no entran a mi fanfic porque no he puesto las parejas en el resumen?

¡Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. No voy a cambiar de opinión

¡Buenas! ¡Aquí hay otro capitulo de este fic que pasa sin ser advertido y está entre las sombras! Pero que sé que algunos lo leéis o eso espero. Este capitulo es más largo que los demás y bueno espero que no os canséis de leerlo lo último está interesante.

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 4 – No voy a cambiar de opinión

Cuando Gai y Neji volvieron de dar la mayor paliza al pobre capitán de los ninjas del Césped, los tres restantes ya estaban preparados. Solo quedaban poco kilómetros para llegar al destino donde se encontrarían los documentos. Se haría rápido, habían perdido mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron vieron las tiendas y en la tienda más grande era donde se encontraban lo que buscaban. Gai, Tenten y Lee irían a por ellos mientras Neji y Sakura vigilaban. No había nadie por los alrededores y solo tres guardias estaban por las tiendas. Salieron los tres disparados, Lee y Tenten se ocupaban de los guardias mientras Gai buscaba los documentos.

- ¿No crees que esto es muy fácil? – susurró Sakura a Neji. Estaban bastante lejos pero se veían las tiendas.

- Yo también lo creo, esto es sospechoso. Estate atenta para una emboscada – dijo bajito. No tuvieron que esperar mucho en un momento unos cuantos ninjas sin protector estaban detrás de ellos – Vale, ya están aquí. No te gires. Son solo doce. Tú vigila el campamento. Voy a entretenerles.

- Pero Neji tú solo no… - pero ya se había ido. Mientras en el campamento estaba pasando lo mismo, unos veinte habían entrado y estaban chillando cosas a los tres.

- Gai, soy Sakura ¿Cómo vais? – dijo por el transmisor.

- Ya tenemos los documentos pero esto está complicado ¿y vosotros?

- También, tenemos doce ninjas. Neji ha ido a entretenerles. Tenemos que hacer un plan de escape. No podremos con todos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Usaremos alguna técnica ilusoria y nos encontraremos dentro de quince minutos donde estuvimos antes. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Ok!

Cuando Sakura llegó donde estaba Neji, este estaba alardeando de su poder y que los iba a derrotar a todos de un solo golpe, típico de él, y eso que pensaron todos que después de la pelea contra Naruto se había vuelto un poco mas humilde. Sakura lo detuvo con un golpe en el hombro. Este se volvió y la miró fríamente.

- Gai ha dicho que escapemos. Ya tienen los documentos. No te esfuerces – musitó ella.

- ¿Escapar? Escapar es de cobardes. Además yo podría con todos ellos.

- Tú lo has dicho, podrías, ahora…

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Has llamado a una zorra para que te ayude? – dijo uno de los ninjas. Los dos se volvieron al ninja muy enfadados ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? ¿Zorra? ¿Para que le ayude? Cada uno con su tema.

- A mi nadie me ayuda, idiota, que te has creído – gruñó Neji.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? ¿Zorra? ¡Eso tu madre, gilipollas! – gritó Sakura.

- ¡A mi madre nadie la insulta, mujer! – grito este a su vez. Y fue directamente a ella con el puño levantado. Neji la empujó detrás de él y paró el puño, y sin perder el tiempo le dio una patada en la cabeza. Este se cayó a la tierra. Neji le iba dar otra vez pero Sakura lo cogió del brazo.

- Por favor, Neji. Tenemos que irnos – Neji suspiró resignado y con un remolino de hojas desaparecieron.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto y Shikamaru llegaron a la casa de este último. Ino estaba en la cocina preparando lo que iban a cocinar. Shikamaru entró en la cocina y se puso un delantal y pregunto de mala gana que tenía que hacer. Ino le dijo que pelara unas patatas. Naruto se los quedó mirando, era verdad que Shikamaru iba a cocinar.

- Oi, Ino, estas muy guapa con ese delantal. Te queda muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Ino se giró y se rió.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Te quedas a comer? (corazón) – dijo alegre ya que le habían dicho un piropo. Shikamaru se quedó mirando a Naruto pensando que era un pelota.

- Shikamaru, no me mires así, tú también estás muy guapa con delantal – se rió Naruto junto con Ino.

- Bah, cállate. Esto es un rollo. ¡Ahg! Ya me he cortado – dijo chupándose el dedo – ¡Qué daño!

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un inútil! Solo llevas media patata y ya te has cortado – miró el corte que era minúsculo – Pero si esto no es nada, eres un quejica.

- Pero hace daño – poniendo mala cara.

De fondo se escuchaba las risas de Naruto – Parecéis un matrimonio viejo, viviendo juntos y siempre discutiendo. Que divertido – Naruto no vio la cara roja como un tomate de Ino porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero Shikamaru lo vio.

- Te has puesto roja, Ino – dijo señalándole la cara.

- ¡Ah, cállate! – y le dio un bofetón de propina y se fue para la puerta y le dio otro a Naruto – ¡Y ahora hacéis la comida vosotros!

- ¿Y ahora que he hecho yo? – dijo Naruto frotándose la mejilla.

- No sé, pero seguro que tú tienes la culpa – dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba delante de la habitación de Kakashi, no sabía si entrar o no. Habían vuelto de la misión y dado el informe a Tsunade. Tenía tantas ganas de verle pero y si él no quería verla. Su mano se puso en el tomo, dudando, se puso muy nerviosa. Nerviosa por ver a Kakashi, ni que tuviera 13 años. Tenía 19 años, ya era una mujer, podría enfrentarse a situaciones más difíciles. Pero una voz suave que venía de la habitación la sobresaltó.

- Sakura, sé que estás ahí. – Sakura abrió la puerta tímidamente.

- Hola, Kakashi… ¿Cómo estás? – susurró acercándose a él, estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo.

- Mejor, gracias. Esta tarde podré salir cuando venga Tsunade – dijo sin apartar la mirada.

- Yo… te… te he traído la llave de tu apartamento. Cuando estabas fuera lo he limpiado, tienes las sabanas limpias – dijo poniéndose nerviosa. Solo con verlo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y no poder hacerlo. Se le saltaban las lágrimas.

- No tenías porque hacerlo – dijo mirando el techo todavía.

- Es… es la costumbre – dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas traidoras.

- Gracias, Sakura – dijo su nombre tan suave y tierno que las lágrimas traidoras volvieron a salir. Apartó la mirada del techo y vio a Sakura reprimiendo las lágrimas – Por favor, no llores.

- No… no lo puedo evitar. Estás aquí, después de tanto tiempo, que yo… yo… - y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó – Por favor, por favor, no me dejes. Lo estoy pasando fatal.

Kakashi no hizo ningún intento para devolverle el abrazo, aunque se moría de ganas. – Sakura, no lo hagas esto más difícil. Ya sabes lo que pienso. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Otra vez, esas palabras crueles. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Sakura se apartó, con lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿De verdad nunca me has querido? Todo este tiempo juntos. ¿Me has tenido engañada? Dímelo, dime que no me quieres – dijo cogiéndole la cabeza – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres. Entonces te dejaré tranquilo.

Con su ojo normal y el otro de Sharingan examinaban los ojos llorosos de Sakura. Podría hacerle cualquier cosa, hacerle creer que era verdad que no la quería, con su ojo de Sharingan. Pero en cambio optó por la forma más cruel. Sin apartar la vista de ella dijo:

- Sakura, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir. Yo te quiero, pero no de la manera que tú quieres – cogiéndola a su vez la cabeza de ella. Sakura se apartó corriendo, como si sus manos quemaran. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Apretó los dientes, volvió para decirle algo, pero él había vuelto a mirar al techo, entonces salió.

Kakashi suspiró cuando se fue. Esto es más duro de lo que creía. ¿Pero que pasaba con la gente y escuchando detrás de las puertas?

- Gai, sal de donde estés – y con un "plof" apareció Gai delante de la cama.

- Mi eterno rival, me has descubierto. Vine a verte pero cuando vi a Sakura me escondí. Lo siento, por escuchar, pero lo que has dicho ¿No crees que es pasarse? Sakura es una chica joven y muy sentimental. Hacerle daño de esta manera es un crimen…

- Cállate, Gai. No estoy para tus palabrerías – le cortó Kakashi – si no tienes otra cosa que decirme ya te puedes ir.

- Te estás volviendo muy arisco, Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la misión? – preguntó mirando por la ventana.

- Bien, todo un éxito, como siempre. Aunque hubo un problemilla con una panda de ninjas del Césped. Neji y Sakura todo el rato peleándose… Sakura salvó la vida a Tenten. En fin, lo típico – dijo Gai.

- ¿Sakura y Neji peleándose? – sonaba sorprendido pero su cara no lo mostraba.

- Bueno, sí – dijo rascándose la cabeza, ¿había metido la pata? – Cosas sin sentido, ya sabes. Pero en el fondo se toleran.

- Creo que harían buena pareja esos dos…

- Hey, para el carro, acabas de dejarla y ¿ya te estás buscando un substituto? – dijo Gai abriendo los ojos - ¿no estarás tramando algo?

Pero Kakashi sonrió debajo de su mascara y Gai se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------

- ¿Entonces Kakashi ha dejado a Sakura? – dijo Ino a Naruto. Estaban comiendo los tres del departamento y Naruto.

- Sí… lo está pasando muy mal. Kakashi le dijo cualquier excusa para librarse de ella, el cabrón – dijo comiendo la última cucharada de la sopa.

- Menudo rollo – dijo Shikamaru levantándose. Se fue al sofá y se tumbó como de costumbre.

- ¿El que es un rollo? – preguntó Naruto poniendo un brazo detrás de la silla y girándose para mirar a Shikamaru.

- Eso de salir con alguien para luego dejarla plantada. – dijo incorporándose un poco y mirando a Naruto - Yo, antes de salir con alguien, que sería con una mujer guapísima, estaría bien seguro que la quiero y que luego no la dejaría por una tontería. Si salgo con alguien es de por vida. – Sin querer giró la mirada a Ino pero enseguida la apartó - La vida de ninja es muy difícil para complicaciones. Sería un rollo ir de flor en flor. ¿No crees, Chôji? – preguntó al gordito para que entrara en la conversación.

- Cierto, Shika. Yo tendré una relación cuando me retire como ninja, si es que encuentro a alguien.

- ¡Claro que sí, Chôji! Ya verás como encuentras a alguien que también le encante comer – dijo alegre Ino – Aunque el amor puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

- Sí, en cualquier momento y más cerca de lo que tú te crees – dijo riéndose Chôji mirando de reojo a Shikamaru. Este frunció el seño y le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

- Aah… esta conversación ya me aburre – dijo volviéndose a tumbarse al sofá.

Naruto viendo que nadie decía nada, se levanto de su silla y empezó a recoger la mesa.

- No, Naruto. Déjalo, ahora lo recojo yo. – dijo Ino también levantándose. – Eres nuestro invitado.

- Ah… es igual, es la costumbre. – dijo estirando los brazos – Bueno, gracias por la comida, Shikamaru, no te ha salido del todo mal. A sido comestible – se burló. Shikamaru ni se inmutó – Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con Tsunade, últimamente no me da ninguna misión… Pero primero me pararé por casa de Sakura. ¿Quieres que le diga algo, Ino?

- Pues… dile que luego iré a verla.

------------------------------------

Sakura no estaba para ver a nadie. Iba por la calle camino a su casa y tenía una cara de enfadada que daba miedo. Estaba rabiosa, le hervía la sangre. Ya no le quedaban insultos, a Kakashi le estarían pitando los oídos hasta la noche. ¿Todo este tiempo la ha tenido engañada? ¿Estos dos largos años no han significado nada para él? 'Mierda, ojala te pudras en el infierno, Kakashi'

- No voy a cambiar de opinión – dijo en alto imitando a Kakashi – Bah, vete a la mierda.

- Además de inútil y llorona – la voz irritante de Neji le retumbaban los oídos – ¿Ahora hablas sola?

- Déjame tranquila, Hyûga – pero a Neji le hacía gracia el tormento de ella.

- ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con él? – dijo riéndose.

- Cállate, tú que sabrás – en algún momento u otro iba a explotar.

- Menos mal que te ha dejado, mucho a durado si te ha tenido que aguantar hasta ahora – Neji sabía que se estaba pasando pero quería ver su reacción. Esta se giró de repente y si no fuera por los reflejos de él le habría dado en toda la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – dijo furiosa levantando otra vez el puño.

- ¡No me mandes a callar! ¿Me estás desafiando? – dijo mirándole el puño. Sakura se lo quedó mirando ¿Por qué no? Una buena pelea es lo que necesitaba para soltar toda la rabia que tenía por dentro.

Levantando la mirada dijo:

- ¿Tienes miedo? Vamos, Hyûga, peleemos – Y en un instante desaparecieron.

---------------------------------------------

Ino había salido a comprar unas mantas para el invierno, ya se acercaba y empezaba ha hacer fresco. Chôji también iba a salir a comprar algo para picar pero Shikamaru lo paró.

- Quieto, Chôji, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo tirándolo al sillón. Chôji se estaba temiendo lo peor - ¿A que ha venido esa mirada de antes?

- ¿Qué mirada? – mintió el gordito.

- Esa mirada que me has dado cuando le has dicho eso a Ino. Y últimamente estás muy raro conmigo, ¿tengo algo en la cara que te hace tanta gracia? – dijo frunciendo el seño. Chôji estaba sudando la gota gorda, ¿y ahora que le decía para escaparse? – Y no te inventes ninguna excusa.

- Amigo Shika, creo que… bueno puede que… - no se atrevía a decírselo y solo con mirarle a la cara saltó a carcajadas. Shikamaru todavía frunció más el seño, se estaba enfadando.

- ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! Chôji, dímelo o… - le amenazó levantando un puño.

- Está bien, está bien. Creo que a Ino… - y tragando – ¿le gustas un poquito? – juntando un poco el dedo gordo y el índice. Shikamaru se lo quedó mirando, sin inmutarse y de momento se puso a reír.

- Amigo Chôji, tienes una imaginación tan grande como tú. ¿Cómo has llegado a pensar en eso? – dijo sin parar de reír.

- Eso no es todo – ahora si que iba a sufrir Chôji – Creo que a ti también te gusta. Sabes, creo que harías buena pareja – Shikamaru paró de reírse en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué a él, Shikamaru Nara, más conocido como "Las mujeres son un rollo", le gustaba nada más ni nada menos que Ino Yamanaka, la escandalosa y fan de Sasuke de toda su vida?

- Chôji, me estás defraudando, amigo – dijo mirándole de cerca - ¿Tienes algo en esa cabeza, aparte de serrín?

- ¡Pero es verdad! Cuando os quedasteis dormidos juntos, se os veía tan bien – dijo poniéndose las manos como escudo.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando. Era verdad, el incidente de ayer, cuando Ino se quedó dormido encima de él. Tenía que reconocer que no le molestó en absoluto, y se puede decir igual de Ino, no se levantó en toda la noche. E Ino se está todo el rato poniéndose roja por tonterías. ¿Podría tener razón Chôji? La boca de Shikamaru se dibujo una sonrisa diabólica. Chôji empezó a sudar. Si Ino le gustaba, se aprovecharía de eso… ella no había sido buena con él todo este tiempo viviendo juntos, de alguna forma u otra se la haría pagar.

- Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿Te gusta Ino? – dijo medio alegre medio sorprendido.

- ¡Pero que dices! – un rubor ligero se puso en sus mejillas, pero Chôji lo vio y empezó a reírse - ¡Y para de reírte!

------------------------------------------------------

Que al genio de Hyûga le estaban dando la paliza de su vida, todo el mundo creería que era una broma. Pero Sakura tenía tanta rabia que ni se inmutaba que le estaba haciendo retroceder. Neji se quedó muy sorprendido, no esperaba esta fuerza. Activó su byakugan, se iba a poner serio y con su rapidez esquivó todos los puños y patadas de Sakura y empezó él a atacar. Ahora era ella la que retrocedía, pudo esquivar un par de puños pero sus patadas le costaba más. Neji bajo a la tierra y le dio una patada en las espinillas, Sakura se cayó de golpe a la tierra. Levantándose rápidamente se preparó.

- ¡Vamos, Neji! – grito Sakura animándolo.

- Por supuesto.

Habían decidido luchar solo con taijutsu. Sakura necesitaba descargar rabia no chakra. Y Neji era un buen contrincante, pero a quien quería engañar, él era mejor que ella cuando se ponía serio.

Gai miraba de lejos el combate. El plan de Kakashi no haría falta, ya los dos estaban juntos. ¿Pero por qué quiere hacer eso ahora? A veces no entendía a su eterno rival. Negando con la cabeza desapareció.

Sakura gritó cuando le dio en el estomago, este era fuerte. Se pudo de cuatro patas a la tierra y escupió sangre. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Neji sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó y le atacó con todas sus fuerzas. La primera patada la esquivó, el segundo puño también pero él no vio la segunda pierna que iba directa a su cabeza que le dio en toda la cara. Sería por el cansancio pero le estaban fallando las facultades. Sin moverse del sitio cogió la pierna que le dio en la cara y la levantó haciendo que Sakura se cayera de cabeza a la tierra. De una manera u otra siempre estaba en la tierra. Sentándose en la tierra empezó a reírse.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? – dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos.

- Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Eres muy bueno, Neji. Ni siquiera Naruto me gana con el taijutsu.

- No es tan difícil ganar a Naruto – pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sakura empezó a reírse ahora de él.

- Si no recuerdo mal, te ganó una vez – dijo sin parar de reírse. Se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido – Por cierto. Gracias, Neji.

- Gracias ¿Por qué?

- Por pelear conmigo, de verdad lo necesitaba – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Ah, lo dices por lo de Kakashi – ella asintió con la cabeza – Todavía no puedo creer que saliera con una tía tan fea e inútil. Pero hay gustos para todos – dijo levantando las manos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo, Hyûga! – dijo levantando el puño.

- Ah, cállate. Ya me he cansado de ti, me voy a mi casa – dijo girándose. Y se alejó de allí.

Sakura se quedó allí tumbada en la tierra con una sonrisa 'Quieras o no, me has animado, Neji'

----------------------------------------------

Kakashi iba de camino a su casa, ya se había curado y Tsunade le dijo que se fuera. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Ir a su casa no era un plan muy excitante. No quería ir allí, había muchos recuerdos de Sakura.

- Kakashi Hatake ¿eres tú? – este se giró y vio a un Genma con su sebon en la boca, este nunca cambia – Oh, me alegro de verte. Me dijeron que te perdiste en una misión.

- Hola Genma. He vuelto como ves. ¿Qué tal tú?

- Bien… iba al bar a tomarme algo ¿vienes? – a Kakashi se le iluminaron los ojos, se le había presentado un plan mejor para no ir a su casa como caído del cielo.

- Claro.

Entraron a un bar y pidieron una copa cada uno. Estuvieron hablando mucho rato de las misiones que habían tenido y las aventuras de cada uno. Genma seguía siendo el tipo chulo de siempre, tenía tres años menos que Kakashi, 30, pero se habían conocido en las escuadras de ANBU, y se podría decir que era un buen amigo. Ya llevaban por la tercera copa cuando entraron Asuma, Kurenai y Shizune.

- Kakashi, acabas de salir del hospital ¿ya estás bebiendo? – le reprochó Shizune sentándose al lado de él.

- ¿Es que hago mal? – dijo riéndose. Asuma y Kurenai se sentaron al lado de Genma.

- Shizune, cariño, por una vez no pasa nada, además hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos había que celebrarlo – dijo Genma pidiendo otra ronda.

- Kakashi, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – preguntó Kurenai después de un rato bebiendo.

- ¿Sakura? Ah, es verdad. ¡Estás saliendo con tu alumna! Que sinvergüenza eres, mira que salir con alguien más joven que tú. ¿Cuantos son de diferencia 20… 22 años? – dijo Genma bebiéndose su sexta copa.

- Son 14 años. Y ya no estoy saliendo con ella. Lo hemos dejado – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Shizune.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó otra vez Kurenai.

- Tengo mis razones – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

- Vaya, ahora estás libre. ¡Muy bien! ¡Otra copa! – dijo Genma alegre y pidiendo otra ronda para variar.

------------------------------------------

Las que también estaban borrachas o a punto de serlo eran Ino y Sakura. La primera fue a ver a la segunda y la animó para que salieran a una copa, una detrás de otra y de otra… Ino iba cantando mientras Sakura hacia los coros por la calle oscura. Se pararon delante de otro bar. Ino la miró con cara de viciosa y Sakura asintió. Entraron de golpe, riéndose y Ino gritó:

- ¡Camarero! ¡Dos copas! – la cara de susto que se le puso al camarero no tenía precio y las dos se empezaron a reír más fuerte.

Genma se giró para ver quien hacia tanto ruido y dijo:

- ¡Joder! ¡Habéis visto lo buenas que están las que han entrado! Creo que no las conozco. Voy a presentarme – y salió de la mesa con la copa.

Ino y Sakura se estaban bebiendo la primera copa en este bar cuando unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros y un tipo con un sebon en la boca, que no se lo quitaba ni para beber, se puso entre ellas. Les dijo algo y ellas empezaron a reírse.

Asuma también se giró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Ino y Sakura. No podría creer que su antigua alumna fuera una borracha. Pero cuando se giró Kakashi se puso blanco, ¿Sakura borracha?

- ¿Y como os llamáis? – preguntó Genma pidiendo otra copa para él y ellas.

- Yo soy Sakura y ella Ino – dijo ella riéndose.

- Aah… Sakura que bonito nombre, me suena de algo. E Ino también es muy bonito. Tenéis nombre bonitos porque vosotras sois muy bonitas – las dos se sonrojaron – Y decidme ¿estáis solas las dos? Es peligroso ir solas por las calles a estas horas, podría pasar algo – dijo esto último un poco más suave.

- No pasa nada, somos ninjas – dijo Ino enseñándole el protector que lo tenía escondido.

- Ah, sois ninjas, yo también soy – aunque ellas ya lo sabían por el uniforme – y no un ninja cualquiera, soy un superior especial – dijo rodando el sebon de un lado a otro.

Shizune se giró hacia Kakashi y lo miró. Kakashi estaba mirando a la copa que tenía delante. - ¿No vas a hacer nada? – le dijo.

- ¿Um? ¿Por qué? – dijo mirándola – Genma es mayorcito y ellas también ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?

- Pero están borrachos, podrían hacer cualquier tontería – dijo Asuma temiendo por Ino.

- Pero no están haciendo nada – dijo Kurenai defendiéndolos. En esos momentos entró alguien más en el bar y un gritó se escucho de fondo.

- ¡Shika! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Quieres una copa? – gritó Ino cuando lo vio. Shikamaru frunció el seño cuando una copa se puso delante de él. La cogió y la puso en la barra.

- Te estaba buscando, Ino. Es muy tarde ya – dijo enfadado. Salir e ir a buscarla era un rollo.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Que tierno… - dijo lanzándose a él.

Sakura y Genma vieron la cara de susto de Shikamaru y se empezaron a reír. Estaba muy gracioso. Shikamaru cogió a Ino como podía y se la llevó del bar.

- Sakura, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? – se giró antes de salir.

- Ah, no te preocupes, chico, ya la acompaño yo – dijo Genma con una sonrisa dirigida a Sakura y poniendo el brazo por su cintura, esta se ruborizó. Shikamaru lo miró sospechoso pero se fue con Ino gritando que no se quería ir.

Sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada, Genma entrampó a Sakura poniendo las manos en la barra con ella en medio. Sakura se asustó un poco pero de lo bebida que era no se le notó. Genma se le acercó más y susurró en su oreja. Ella se puso roja como un tomate y lo miró en los ojos. No estaba bromeando. Ella no estaba pensando con claridad, de la tensión que le estaba causando Genma y todas las copas que había bebido.

- ¿Qué me dices? – susurró Genma y se acercó más a ella. Sakura cerró los ojos ¿la iba a besar?

- Genma – los dos se giraron y vieron a Kakashi de pie con los brazos cruzados un poco enfadado. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, no sabía que él estaba aquí y sentía vergüenza que la estuviera viendo ahora mismo como estaba.

- Kakashi…- susurró ella. Genma giró la mirada de Kakashi a Sakura y se apartó de ella.

- Sakura – dijo Kakashi sin emoción.

Genma se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Fin del capitulo 4

¡Ahg! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si veis algún error no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

Y Gracias otra vez por el review Yume Fujimi, si no fuera por ti seguro que no continuaría. Y no… no había pensado poner a Sakura embarazada xD Y me alegro que te rías! Aunque no lo hago a propósito xD soy muy mala haciendo bromas.


	5. Nueva misión para todos

¡Hola! ¡Ya voy por el capítulo 5! ¡Y cada vez los hago más largos! Y procuro estar siempre en la primera página, no me gusta estar en la segunda xD. Espero que os guste este.

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 5 – Nueva misión para todos.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de Kakashi. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Se le nublaba la vista, no sabía cuantas copas se había bebido, pero cuando lo vio empezó a sentirse realmente mal. Se llevó la mano a la boca 'Di algo, no te quedes callada' pensaba para ella. Tampoco le salían las palabras. Kakashi seguía mirándola pero ella no podía saber si estaba enfadado o hastiado o las dos cosas. Genma había estado a punto de besarla y él lo había parado ¿es que sentía celos?

Genma seguía mirando de un lado a otro, los dos se miraron mutuamente y él rogó que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se lo tragara. El alcohol le juega malas pasadas a veces, pero esta es la peor de todas. Que estuviera a punto de besar o aun peor a la ex de un amigo suyo, nunca se lo perdonaría. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Una chica con pelo rosa con el nombre de Sakura, solo había una en toda Konoha.

Kakashi no podía saber porque hizo eso. Cuando vio a Sakura entre las manos de Genma y él que se acercaba a ella, no podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que pararlo de alguna manera. ¿Sentía celos? Pues claro, se moría de rabia por dentro.

- Genma – repitió Kakashi mirando ahora a él. Genma tragó – Gracias por la copa. Me voy a casa.

- De… de nada.

Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Kakashi! – lo llamó Sakura – Yo… yo…

- Sakura, no cal que me des explicaciones. No las quiero. Hasta luego – su voz sonaba como si le hubiera dado con una katana. Y sin más se fue.

- No hacía falta que fuera maleducado – dijo Genma mirando la puerta.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que es tarde – dijo Asuma. Kurenai y Shizune iban detrás de él – Ya nos veremos Genma – Ese asintió. Kurenai se acercó donde estaba Sakura que se había quedado donde estaba asustada. Tenía la cara pálida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? – le preguntó. Sakura ni se inmutó.

- Tranquila, ahora la llevaré para casa – dijo Genma, Shizune lo miró de reojo – Hey, no voy a hacer nada. Solo la voy a acompañar.

-----------------------------------------

Shikamaru tenía la oreja izquierda tan roja por los gritos que pegaba Ino que ya se empezaba a enfadar. Llegaron al apartamento y como pudo le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Ino, escúchame. Es tarde, Chôji estará durmiendo. No. Hagas. Ruido. – le advirtió. Ino asintió con la cabeza y se puso a reír. 'Borracha…' pensó el quejica.

La llevó a su habitación y la tiró a la cama, esta pegó un grito de protesta. – Y ahora duérmete.

- Ah, Shika, que maleducado eres. No tienes que tirarme así. ¡Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando! ¡Y ni más ni menos que con Genma! ¿A que es guapo? ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¡Sí, era el del examen de grado medio de hace 7 años o algo así! Y no ha cambiado nada… - Ino miró la cara enfadada de Shikamaru y se rió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que hable de Genma? Ah, estás celoso…

- Cállate y duérmete de una vez.

- No, no puedo dormirme - Ino empezó a reírse otra vez y le miró con cara divertida.

- Pues haz lo que te de la gana pero no hagas ruido – y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Pero Shika, que aburrido eres. Trae un poco de sake y bebamos un poco – dijo levantando las manos.

- ¿Más? Estás borracha, Ino. Duérmete que se te pase – pero Ino lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó en la cama - ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo dormir, pero… - empezó a reírse más fuerte, el alcohol le estaba afectando demasiado, se puso detrás de él y le susurro en el oído – si duermes conmigo puede que me duerma más rápido.

Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Había oído bien? Vale que estuviera borracha pero esto ya era pasarse. Se levantó de un golpe pero Ino lo agarró otra vez.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿En que estabas pensando? – dijo riéndose – Solo te he dicho que duermas conmigo, nada más.

- Estás loca. Loca y borracha – dijo levantándose otra vez. Y otra vez Ino lo volvió a sentar y esta vez puso los brazos por su cuello.

- Vamos, Shika. Te diré un secreto – dentro de ella le estaba diciendo que no lo dijera que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida, pero en el estado en que estaba su sistema no razonaba – Ayer dormí muy bien contigo – Shikamaru se puso rojo y se giró para verle la cara a Ino, ella también estaba roja ya sea por el alcohol o por la vergüenza.

Shikamaru nunca lo hubiera admitido como ella, pero él también durmió bien ayer. Suspiró ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Dormir con ella no hacía nada malo y si así se callaría de una vez mejor. Y asintió con la cabeza. Ino juntó las manos y sonrió feliz. Con ropa y todo, Shikamaru, se tumbó en la cama poniendo la manos en la nuca como de costumbre. Ino se tumbó al lado de él y puso un brazo por su pecho. 'No durará mucho tiempo despierta, cuando se duerma me voy' pensó él. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, en cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió. Shikamaru se giró un poco para verla, su pelo estaba revuelto por la lucha de antes y sin pensar en lo que hacía se lo apartó de la cara. '¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo tengo que levantarme e irme' pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió también.

------------------------------------

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, Genma. Gracias por acompañarme – dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- Espera, Sakura. Te quería decir que lo siento, no tenía ni idea que tú eras la novia de Kakashi, de verdad. Perdóname – Se quitó el senbon de la boca y así parecía un poco más serio. Sakura le dio lástima y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo no sabía que estaba allí. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Acababa de salir del hospital. De verdad, no pasa nada.

- Además, lo habéis dejado ¿verdad? Tú no le tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Pero de la manera que te ha contestado no me ha gustado nada – pero la mirada de tristeza de Sakura que le estaba dando se le encogía el corazón – Sakura.

- ¿Sí?

- También siento lo que te dije antes, ya sabes… Estaba bebido y no pensaba con claridad – Sakura se rió un poco, ya se había olvidado de aquello – pero… pienso que eres una mujer muy guapa y no me lo pensé dos veces. Perdóname otra vez.

- No sé, no sé… Quizá eso no te lo perdone – dijo con una sonrisa. Genma no podía aguantar esa sonrisa y sin pensárselo la cogió por la cintura - ¿Qué haces?

- Si no me perdonas, lo haré realidad – le susurró. Sakura levantó las manos rindiéndose.

- Está bien, está bien. Te perdono. No me asustes así – dijo dándole en el hombro – Adiós, Genma.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – Ella entró en su casa y cerró.

Cuando estaba dentro se dio cuenta de una presencia en su casa. El sofá se giró y alguien estaba sentado en el sofá.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó.

Sakura se asustó tanto que pegó un grito.

-------------------------------------------

Neji se tumbó en la cama con la intención de ir a dormir, pero por alguna razón no podía. Le venían imágenes de una cierta ninja con el pelo rosa dándole de patadas. Neji gimió, ¿Por qué se acordaba de esto ahora? Abrió los ojos y giró de lado. La verdad es que le gustaba mucho hacerla rabiar, le hacía gracia verla enfadada, se picaba muy rápido. No sabía porque pero le había pillado gustillo fastidiarla. No era como Tenten, porque ella como sabía como era pasaba de él. Como le había gustado pelear con ella y darle de golpes, aunque ella también le había dado a él bastante.

Se oyó golpes en la puerta. Neji supo enseguida quien era. – Entra, Hinata.

- Lo siento, Neji, por molestarte. Pero tenemos una misión – susurró para no despertar a nadie.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Tan tarde? ¿Tú y yo? – se extrañó Neji sentándose en el futón.

- Mmm… creo… creo que no – dudó Hinata – Pero tenemos que estar enseguida al despacho de Tsunade.

- Está bien – suspiró Neji.

Tener una misión ahora… Cualquier cosa mejor que dar vueltas en la cama.

------------------------------------------

Tsunade bostezó, preparar a un grupo para esta misión era complicada y más a estas horas de la noche. Pero ya lo tenía todo planeado. Sonrió al ver los nombres del grupo, esto iba a ser divertido. Con un "plof" llegó primero Gai. Abriendo la puerta entraron Tenten y Lee. Tenten frunció el seño a su profesor y este le sonrió. Con otro "plof" llegó Kakashi. Todo el mundo se quedó flipando.

- ¿Tú? – dijo extrañada Tsunade.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kakashi mirando detrás a ver si tenía algo pegado o algo.

- Llegas pronto – dijo Gai cruzándose de brazos. Kakashi solo se limitó a mirarle de reojo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron Neji, Hinata y sus dos compañeros de grupo junto con Asuma.

- Pero, ¿a cuantos has llamado? – preguntó Asuma encendiéndose un cigarro.

- Es una misión que hace falta muchas personas – explicó Tsunade – Tienen que llegar todavía tu grupo, Naruto y Sakura.

Kakashi gimió. Tenía una misión con Sakura, se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso antes. 'Quizá le deba yo una explicación' pensó para él.

Por otro lado, Neji estaba mirando de reojo a Kakashi y se le dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica. 'Esto va a ser divertido'.

--------------------------------------

Ino se despertó, tenía unas ganas terribles de ir al lavabo. Se dio cuenta que tenía alguien al lado y que ella lo estaba abrazando como si fuera su peluche preferido. Estirándose encendió la luz y vio a Shikamaru durmiendo al lado de ella. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se sentó corriendo. '¿Qué hace Shika durmiendo en mi cama?' Miró abajo y vio que llevaba la ropa puesta y suspiró. Shikamaru abrió los ojos por la luz y vio los cambios de humor de Ino, primero asustada, después aliviada y por último enfadada. Frunció el seño 'Que problemática es a veces'.

- Ino – susurró – apaga la luz.

Ino se giró de repente y puso una mano en la cama para apoyarse.

- Shika, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi cama? – susurró irritada.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Menudo rollo. Fuiste tú que me pidió casi de rodillas que durmiera contigo. Yo no quería pero me obligaste – dijo cerrando los ojos. Por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa.

- Mentiroso, yo nunca te pediría algo así – dijo pegándole en la barriga.

- ¡Ah! – gritó este en protesta – Pero es la verdad, me dijiste que si dormía contigo te dormirías más rápido y que ayer dormiste muy bien conmigo y esas cosas.

Ino se puso totalmente roja, le venían lagunas de lo que pasó ayer pero… '¿De verdad le dije eso?' Se lo quedó mirando, no parecía que mintiera. Pero aun así se había quedado con ella. Ino sonrió, Shikamaru podría ser el peor quejica y malhumorado de todos, pero, en el fondo, era un buen chico, ella lo conocía muy bien, habían estado casi 8 años juntos. Se tumbó otra vez al lado suyo y le dio en la frente.

- Tonto – le dijo sonriéndole – Te has quedado porque has querido - Shikamaru abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Tenía razón. Ino se puso a reír.

- Eres muy fastidiosa ¿sabes? – devolviéndole el golpe en la frente. Ofendida, Ino le empezó a dar en el pecho. Shikamaru suspiró – Estate quieta, Ino – Pero a Ino le encantaba fastidiarle, le sacó la lengua y le siguió dándole. Shikamaru levantó una ceja y con una velocidad increíble le cogió las manos y se puso encima de ella. Ino empezó a reírse.

- ¿No tenía que ser al revés? – Shikamaru miró hacia abajo a ella con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Ahora te quedarás dormido encima de mi? Tú pesas más que yo - Ino le volvió a sacar la lengua. Por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Shikamaru se fue a su boca y le entraron unas ganas terribles de besarla. Agitó su cabeza 'Esto no puede estar pasando' pensó para él. Ino sonrió movió las manos pero él las tenía bien cogidas - ¿Me vas a soltar? – Se la quedó mirando y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

- Ino.

- ¿Mmm?

- Te soltaré con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que no volveré a fregar los platos en 2 semanas – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ja, ni hablar! – dijo enseñando los dientes - ¡Ahora suéltame! O empezaré a gritar, vendrá Chôji y nos verá.

- No te atreverás – dijo levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué no? Ahora veras ¡Chô… - pero fue callada. La boca de Shikamaru se encontró con la suya. Ino abrió mucho los ojos y se lamió los labios ¿Shika la había besado? Él la miró, estaba toda roja, no sabía porque había hecho eso, pero… Se acercó más ella y se paró justo cuando sus bocas se iban a juntar – ¿Shika…?

- Cállate – le ordenó. Su boca volvió a encontrarse con la de ella. Ino no podía creerlo, la estaba besando, a ella. Shikamaru le soltó las manos y ella sin pensárselo le puso los brazos por el cuello haciendo que se acercara más. Shikamaru abrió los ojos, no esperaba que Ino también quisiera besarlo y se apoyó más cerca a ella. Ino sabía todavía a alcohol pero a él no le importaba. Solo pensaba en que demonios estaba pensando y que hacía besando a Ino. Pero por alguna razón no podía parar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, la lengua de Ino le estaba volviendo loco. Le empezó a acariciar los brazos que iban a su cuello, bajo las manos y le acarició las caderas, las piernas... Su sentido común le decía que parara que se iba a arrepentir después, pero Ino suspiró, ya no podía parar.

Ino no quería besarlo, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Sus manos le acariciaban el pelo. Besaba tan bien… Le empezaba a gustar, demasiado y no podía parar. Shikamaru le acariciaba por todas partes, se sentía tan bien. Suspiró y él empezó a besarla más fuerte.

- Ino… – susurró Shikamaru, bajando la boca empezó besándola por la mejilla, por la barbilla. Ino giró la cabeza para que tuviera acceso a su cuello. Besó su cuello y ella gimió. Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y la miró, no podía resistirse a su boca – Ino – repitió y empezó a besarla otra vez.

Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó y un único pensamiento. Chôji.

- ¡Ejem! – Se oía la voz del gordito detrás de la puerta – Perdón por interrumpir pero tenemos una misión – La puerta se abrió y salió una Ino corriendo con la cara toda roja. Shikamaru también salió y puso mala cara a Chôji.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada – le advirtió. Chôji se limitó a mirarle de reojo y sonreír.

-------------------------------------------------

La puerta del despacho de Tsunade se volvió a abrir y entraron un enfadado Shikamaru, una confundida Ino y un alegre Chôji. Tsunade se los quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, ahora solo quedan Sakura y Naruto. Os voy a explicar en que consiste la misión, en el pueblo que hay a 45 kilómetros de aquí han tenido problemas con unos bandoleros y algunos ninjas y nos han pedido que les ayudemos a detenerles. Son un grupo bastante grande…

- ¿Y eso no podía esperar hasta mañana? – la interrumpió Shikamaru. Tsunade estrechó los ojos. 'Niñatos' pensó.

- Pues no, el grupo actúa por las mañanas. Bien como iba diciendo el grupo son unos….

- ¡Vieja! – la puerta se abrió y entraron Naruto y Sakura exhaustos – Perdón por el retraso pero ha sido por culpa de Sakura, la tuve que esperar un buen rato en su casa.

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo Sakura dándole en la cabeza – ¡El susto que me has dado antes! – Naruto se puso al lado de Kakashi frotándose la cabeza y Sakura al lado de Tsunade.

- Como iba diciendo… - se paró para ver si alguien la volvía a interrumpir – Bueno, como iba diciendo el grupo son unos 20 bandoleros y otros 20 ninjas, más o menos. Vuestra misión es detenerles a todos y entregárselos a la policía de la villa.

- Bah, por la tarde ya estaré tomando el té en mi casa – dijo Neji. Siempre le mandaban las misiones más fáciles y pensando para él '¿Es que todavía no tengo el nivel suficiente para misiones más difíciles?' Todos lo miraron y suspiraron.

- Se harán dos grupos, Sakura, hazlos tú – dijo Tsunade poniéndose los dedos en el puente de la nariz, le estaba viniendo un dolor de cabeza increíble. Sakura se asustó.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? – gimió – Está bien – suspiró cuando vio la mirada que le dio Tsunade, mirando al grupo dijo – así como estáis. El grupo A serán Gai y su grupo, Naruto y Kakashi y el B, Asuma, su grupo, Shika, Ino, Chôji y yo.

- Pero Sakura ¿no vienes conmigo? – pregunto Naruto un poco ofendido.

- No, yo voy con los otros, son más débiles que vosotros y yo les protegeré – dijo Sakura sonriendo. Todos los del otro grupo la miraron enfadados.

- Aaah, gracias Sakura, por la parte que nos toca – dijo con una mueca Shikamaru.

- Eso de débil lo dirás por ti ¿no? – protestó Kiba que hasta ahora no había hablado.

- ¿Tú? ¿Proteger? Ja, no me hagas reír – se burló Neji – Mas bien harás la inútil como siempre – Sakura se lo miró enfadada. Siempre igual…

- Bueno, ya basta. Ahora salir de aquí antes de que me enfade – advirtió Tsunade girando la silla y mirando por la ventana. Todos en el despacho salieron protestando y murmurando lo injusta que era la vida, lo mala que era una tal Hokage y esas cosas.

---------------------------------------------------

Sin perder el tiempo llegaron al pueblo en un momento usando los árboles. Los dos grupos se pusieron los transmisores, se hicieron señas y se separaron. Ya un poco más tranquilos iban caminando el grupo B por un bosque de los alrededores. Sakura e Ino se separaron del grupo y empezaron a charlar.

- Hay cosas que no me acuerdo, lo único que recuerdo es que se acercó Genma y nos invitó ¿no? – dijo Ino a Sakura – Es guapo Genma, me gusta. Después de que yo me fuera, estuvisteis solos, eh… ¿Qué pasó? – dándole con el codo.

- No paso nada – le contestó Sakura – me acompañó a casa, nada más.

- Si no pasó nada, ¿Por qué te pones roja? – dijo chinchándola – Seguro que te dijo algo y no me lo quieres contar.

- Puede… – se rió la otra. Ino ofendida le dio otro codazo más fuerte.

- Mala amiga… pues yo… - Ino dudaba si cantárselo o no lo que pasó con Shikamaru – cuando llegué a mi casa…

- Ino – la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó por el transmisor, Ino pegó un salto del susto – No es por molestar pero, se os está escuchando a las dos hablar, alguna de las dos tiene el micro encendido – de fondo se escuchaba Chôji riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Ino, así que, todos estaban escuchando y cuando iba a decir lo que pasó con él la avisó. 'Muy agudo, Shika' pensó.

- ¡Shikamaru, eres un aburrido! – la voz de Naruto se escuchó también por el transmisor – Yo quería saber lo que había pasado. Y Sakura, ¿qué hacías tú con Genma? ¡Es muy mayor para ti! Ops… - Naruto se calló cuando vio la mirada de Kakashi.

- Queréis callaros todos, estáis ocupando la línea – se escuchó esta vez a Neji.

- Tienes razón. Ino apaga el micro ahora – aun se escuchaba reírse a Chôji de fondo – Quieres parar de reírte, Chôji…

De pronto un grito se escuchó en todos los transmisores.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Ino - ¡Shika, venid rápido!

No notaron la presencia de un ninja que estaba debajo tierra. Salió disparando agarrando a Sakura de paso. La sujetó por el brazo y le puso un kunai en el cuello. Los que faltaban llegaron tan rápido como pudieron pero enseguida se rodearon por 20 ninjas desconocidos.

- ¡Quietos todos! ¡O la mataré! – dijo el que tenía a Sakura - ¿A que habéis venido ninjas de Konoha?

- A detenerles – reveló Asuma encendiese un cigarro con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- ¿A detenernos? Si dais un paso más la mato – dijo apretando el kunai al cuello de Sakura.

- Pff, no sabéis con quien estáis hablando. Somos la creme de la creme de Konoha – dijo Kiba, Akamaru ladró apoyándolo.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Ino – ¡No le toques ni un pelo!

- ¡No estás en posición de gritarme, niña! Mira a tu alrededor, ¿pensáis que vais a salir de aquí ilesos? – Ino gruñó. Podía utilizar su técnica del traspaso mental pero estaba muy lejos además que podía confundirse con Sakura que estaba al lado de él.

Shikamaru gimió, aun era de noche y no podía utilizar su técnica de la sombra imitadora. La única solución era luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y él no era muy bueno. Mirando alrededor vio a Kiba preparándose, a Asuma poniéndose sus armas en los dedos de las manos, Hinata activando su Byakugan, Shino preparando sus bichos y como no, Chôji comiendo una bolsa de patatas, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Esto iba a ser rápido. El único problema era Sakura, estaba atrapada por ese ninja, y no parecía un ninja cualquiera, parecía fuerte. ¿Qué podía hacer? 'Menudo rollo' pensó.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Gai por el transmisor.

- Estamos rodeador por 20 ninjas y uno que parece ser fuerte tiene a Sakura como rehén – contestó Asuma, un "hmpf" por parte de Neji se escuchó de fondo.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarles! – gritó Naruto.

- Quieto, Naruto. Aun quedan los bandoleros que hablaba Tsunade no tienen que estar lejos – dijo Kakashi, por su voz parecía que estuviera un poco fastidiado.

Neji se lo quedó mirando, claro Sakura estaba en peligro. Sería interesante fastidiarlo un poco. Se dirigió a él y le dio una sonrisa sarcástica de las suyas.

- ¿Preocupado? – le preguntó. Kakashi se lo quedó mirando frunciendo el seño, pues claro que estaba preocupado. Pero de la manera que se lo ha dicho riéndose no le gustó nada, 'Niñato' pensó Kakashi. Neji se alejó de él satisfecho por su reacción.

Sakura lo tenía un poco difícil, le apretaba tanto el brazo que se le estaba quedando dormido y el kunai en el cuello le había pasado la piel y le salía un poco de sangre. Mirando al frente veía a sus compañeros preparándose pero no dando ningún paso, por si le pasaba algo a ella. La voz de Neji por el transmisor la sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué pasa, inútil? ¿Tan débil eres que no puedes con un simple ninja? – se mofó él – ¿Y eras tú la que tenía que proteger a ellos? Ja, no me hagas reír. Están rodeados por tu culpa, ¿no te da vergüenza? Eres un ninja superior pero mas bien tendrías que ser otra vez uno inferior. No vales para nada.

A Sakura le hervía la sangre, lo sabía, sabía que tenía razón. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer? Las palabras de Neji seguían y seguían llamándola de todo. Cuando saliera de esta se iba a enterar, si es que salía.

- ¿Ya te has rendido? No te enseñaron en la academia lo más básico de salir de cómo estás. ¿No decían que eras la más inteligente de tu clase? Pues por lo que veo eres más tonta que Naruto.

- ¡Eh! – protestó el rubio – Sakura es muy lista y yo no soy tonto.

- Si tan lista es ¿Qué hace todavía atrapada por un estúpido ninja de tres al cuarto? Es una inútil y una llorona. Seguro que ahora estará llorando.

Era verdad, pero era de la rabia que sentía por Neji en estos momentos.

- Cállate – susurró Sakura. El ninja que la tenía levantó la cabeza.

- Bueno, hasta cuando vas a estar así. Estas poniendo en peligro la vida de tus compañeros ¿lo sabías? Bah, eres una inútil.

- ¡CALLATE! – gritó Sakura que se escuchaba para los del grupo A desde el micro de Ino.

El ninja que la tenía la soltó un poco del susto que se llevó por el grito, Sakura en ese momento se giró y le dio una patada en la barbilla, el ninja se estrelló a un árbol que tenía detrás y, rápido, ella lanzó unos cuantos shuriken quedando atrapado.

- ¡Bien hecho, Sakura! – gritó Ino – ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros!

Desde el micro de Ino los del grupo A podían escuchar lo que pasaba, los gritos y sonido de metal. Un "¡Cuidado, Kiba!" después un "¿Estás bien, Hinata?" y por último "Estáis acabados" y así sucesivamente hasta que la pelea acabó.

Neji se encontró con la mirada de Kakashi, este se acercó a él y lanzándole otra vez esa sonrisa sarcástica de las suyas le dijo:

- De nada – y se puso a reír alejándose. Kakashi miró la espalda de este. Había salvado a Sakura con sus palabras. Frunció el seño, tenía que reconocer que le estaba agradecido.

Fin del capítulo 5

Ya sé, ya sé. No soy muy buena con las escenas de acción pero… es lo menos que me interesa xD Puede que el beso de Ino y Shikamaru fuera muy pronto, pero la cosa se complicará más adelante. Todavía no revelaré nada de la misión de Kakashi hasta más adelante. Y con el capitulo 6 espero que os divirtáis, bueno a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo xD. Lo que tiene Genma en la boca es senbon y no sebon como escribí en el otro capítulo xD. Y que más….

¡Ah! Gracias por los reviews nadeshiko-uchiha y Megumi Neji-Hina me han hecho mucha ilusión y ¡espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Por cierto, tenéis un lio con las parejas… xD ¡Yo no voy a revelar nada todavía!

Bueno eso es todo, alguna duda o algo no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el cápitulo 6 "Hablando se entiende la gente (o no…)" ¡Chao!


	6. Hablando se entiende la gente o no

¡Y aquí va el 6!¡ Casi tres capítulos seguidos! A este paso terminaré el fic muy rápido xD. Pero queda cuerda para mucho más todavía y más cuando las cosas se complican con Kakashi y… bueno no quiero adelantar nada xD

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 6 – Hablando se entiende la gente (o no…)

Al día siguiente de la misión, en el despacho del Hokage, Tsunade sonrió, una vez más la misión fue un éxito. Miró de reojo a Sakura que estaba detrás de ella mirando por la ventana. Ella le había dado el informe con todos los detalles. En otro lado del escritorio tenía otra misión para una persona, una persona con técnicas medicas. Era una misión un poco peligrosa, Tsunade la iba a rechazar pero viendo el último informe, cambió de opinión. Sakura sería la encargada de la misión acompañada por un guardaespaldas. Tsunade hizo una mueca sarcástica cuando pensó en su guardaespaldas. Utilizando un pájaro lo hizo llamar.

- Sakura, tengo una misión para ti – dijo Tsunade. Esta se giró y se puso delante del escritorio y con la mirada preguntó – Es un poco complicado, tendrás que ir a la villa del Arroz y curar a un noble que está enfermo, pero ese noble tiene muchos enemigos y lo quieren muerto. Tu misión solo consistirá en curarle y no de protegerle. Si se muere antes o después vuelve enseguida a Konoha ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – asintió Sakura – ¿Cuándo tengo que salir?

- En cuanto llegue tu guardaespaldas – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mi guardaespaldas? – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Tsunade le dejó entrar.

- Neji será tu guardaespaldas – dijo Tsunade cuando entró. Neji se quedó mirando de Tsunade a Sakura con los ojos abiertos. Sakura miró a Neji un poco desilusionada.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Sakura tiene una misión un poco peligrosa, Neji – empezó a explicar Tsunade al recién llegado – Tu misión consiste en que no le pase nada a Sakura. Y que volváis los dos sanos y salvos ¿entendido?

- Sí, pero… - empezó a decir Neji.

- Nada de peros, ahora podéis iros – dijo haciendo gestos con la mano – No, espera Neji, tengo que hablar contigo. Sakura espera fuera, por favor.

En cuanto Sakura se fue, Tsunade cambió su cara y se puso más seria.

- Neji, hay grupos de ninjas que quieren matar al noble que tiene que curar Sakura, pero tu misión no consiste en proteger al noble. Es proteger solo y exclusivamente a Sakura. Si se enteran que ella va a curarle la matarán. Me da igual si le pasa algo al noble o no. Lo que quiero es que volváis vivos y sin un rasguño, ¿queda claro? – le advirtió Tsunade poniendo las manos en la barbilla apoyándose. Neji miró al frente con el seño fruncido, '¿Por qué a mí?' Pensó para él.

------------------------------------------------

Kakashi subía las escaleras que iban al despacho de Tsunade, necesitaba hablar con ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró a Sakura apoyada a la pared que parecía estar esperando. Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a Kakashi caminando hacía ella.

- Hola, Kakashi – dijo ella levantando la mano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola – dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones – Vengo a hablar con Tsunade.

- Ah – abrió la boca, esta situación se esta poniendo tensa – Kakashi, el otro día yo…

- Sakura – suspiró – ya te dije que no tenías que darme ninguna explicación, pero soy yo la que te debo una, perdón por hablarte de la manera que lo hice. No se porque reaccioné así. Tu vida te pertenece, yo no me debo de meter. Lo siento.

- Pero Kakashi… si tú no hubieras parado, Genma me habría besado, y yo no lo quería. En esos momentos me sentía como si te traicionara – Y mirándolo a los ojos y con la mirada seria – Yo todavía no puedo olvidarme de ti. Te quiero. Y me da igual que me digas que no me quieres, yo sé que no es verdad – Kakashi abrió la boca para decir lo contrario pero la puerta del despacho se abrió y salió Neji un poco fastidiado.

- ¿Bien? ¿Nos vamos? – después se dio cuenta que estaba Kakashi también – Mmm ¿interrumpo algo?

- No, yo tengo que hablar con Tsunade – dijo Kakashi entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta.

- Que maleducado, ni siquiera se despide. Bueno, señorita Haruno, ¿está usted lista o hay que quitarle la cara de idiota que se le ha quedado a guantazos?

- ¿Cómo puedes se tan educado y a la vez tan mal hablado? – levantando la cabeza para verle la cara. Neji se encogió de hombros y se dirigió fuera.

- Si no nos vamos ya, me iré sin ti.

- Tampoco te necesito – dijo Sakura cruzándose los brazos. Neji sonrió, esta misión no iba a ser tan aburrida como esperaba.

---------------------------------------------------

Ino miraba por la ventana esperando a que llegara alguno de sus compañeros para comer. Habían salido muy temprano y no sabía nada de ellos. 'Me parece que Chôji dijo ayer que tenía que ir a su casa a nosequé y que llegaría tarde, ¿pero Shika?' Se le encogió el corazón, solo de pensar en él se ponía nerviosa, todavía no se creía que Shikamaru la había besado. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas enseguida, ella lo había permitido y disfrutado, se puso las manos en la cara y sonrió. '¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… ¿quizá me estoy empezando a enamorar de él?' Ino se rió de eso '¿Yo enamorada de Shikamaru? Imposible, aunque me gusta mucho…' Desde que volvieron de la misión no lo vio más, se fue a su cuarto diciendo que estaba muy cansado y por la mañana se fue bien temprano. Ino se asustó '¿Me estará evitando? Quizá no quiere saber nada de lo que pasó…' Le temblaban las manos, ahora tenía miedo verle, ¿y si la rechazaba?

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró Shikamaru con la mano en la frente. Vio a Ino que le miraba un poco asustada. '¿Qué le pasa?'

- Ino, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo un poco preocupado.

- Sí, sí. Chôji vendrá enseguida ¿quieres comer tú ya? – preguntó poniendo las manos detrás para que no la viera nerviosa.

- No, solo venía a por un informe que tengo aquí, Tsunade lo necesita para algo – se dirigió a su cuarto y volvió con el pergamino en la mano – Bueno, me voy. Hoy me quedaré a dormir en mi casa, mi madre dice que quiere hablar conmigo, menudo rollo. Hasta luego – y sin más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- Espera Shika, ¿no me vas a decir nada más? – Shikamaru se la quedó mirando, se la veía nerviosa.

Shikamaru paró un momento, sí, la había besado, pero fue un momento de debilidad, no sabía que le había pasado. Pero él no quería complicaciones y menos con ella. Ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo desde hace mucho tiempo. Le había gustado dormir con ella, también besarla pero… si eso llegará más lejos ¿Qué pasaría? Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

- No, no tengo nada que decirte, olvida lo que pasó – dijo mirándola a los ojos y se fue sin decir nada más.

Ino dio un paso para atrás, se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. La había rechazado. Lo que ella temía, había pasado. Se tumbó en el sofá y empezó a llorar. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no se lo creía. Chôji entró en ese momento en el apartamento y escucho los sollozos de Ino en el sofá. Se dirigió hacía allí y se agachó para verla mejor.

- ¿Ino? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado. Ino levantó la mirada y cuando vio su cara se puso a llorar más fuerte.

- ¡Chôji! Soy una tonta… - dijo entre sollozos – Creo… creo – pero no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Chôji se sentó en el sofá y ella se abrazó a él. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era consolarla.

- Tranquila, Ino – Chôji tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado y frunció el seño - ¿Es Shikamaru? – ella asintió con la cabeza – Ya sabes como es, Ino. No te preocupes, ya verás como todo se arregla – pero ella negó con la cabeza e intentó hablar.

- Me… me ha dicho… que olvidé lo que pasó, pero creo… creo… - y abrazándolo más fuerte y llorando – Creo…. ¡Qué me estoy enamorando de él, Chôji! Todo… todo este tiempo juntos y ahora que vivimos juntos, yo… no se como pero… antesdeayer por la noche nos besamos y… - Chôji asintió – y… a mi me gustó y yo pensé que a él también le gustó pero… hoy… ha sido muy frío conmigo… - pero no podía seguir, empezó a llorar otra vez.

- Pero Ino, no tienes porque llorar – dijo Chôji acariciándole el pelo.

- Él no… no me quiere… - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? – Ino levantó la mirada – Creo que tiene miedo, él no entiende lo que le está pasando, se siente igual que tú. Creo que también se está enamorando de ti, pero no lo quiere reconocer. Ya sabes como es de orgulloso. Dale tiempo, Ino. Para él esto "es muy complicado" – dijo imitándole la voz. Ino sonrió. Chôji podría tener razón. Abrazándole más fuerte le dijo:

- Gracias, Chôji. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – se levantó más aliviada y le puso un dedo en la nariz - ¿Tienes hambre, Chôji? ¡He preparado un estofado que te vas a chupar los dedos!

A Chôji se le iluminaron los ojos y se levantó de un salto - ¡Uo, estofado!

-----------------------------------------------

Neji había cambiado de opinión, esto no era divertido para nada. Sakura no había parado de hablar desde que salieron de la villa y aún quedaba un trozo para llegar a su destino. 'Tenía que haber traído unos tapones para los oídos o mejor aún un esparadrapo para taparle la boca' pensó. Él estaba a 2 metros más adelante que ella.

- Neji, hablando de primos ¿Cómo está Hinata?

Él no contestó

- Ah, es verdad la vi ayer, ya no me acordaba. Se le ve feliz ¿verdad? Tiene que tener una paciencia con Kiba, salir con él tiene que ser una aventura ¿no crees? Y yo que creía que iba a acabar con Naruto.

- ¿Está saliendo con Kiba? – dijo sin parecer que estaba sorprendido.

- ¿No lo sabías? Llevan poco tiempo, pero sí. Hacen buena pareja ¿no crees? – se llevó un dedo a la boca pensando - ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Neji?

- No – negó este rápido.

- ¿No? Que aburrido… Yo creía que Tenten y tú teníais algo… Le pregunté si le gustabas ¿y sabes lo que me contestó? – Neji giró su cabeza para verla, Sakura estaba feliz, había conseguido que le prestara atención - ¿Te interesa?

- En lo más mínimo, pero sé que me lo vas a decir.

- Dijo que eras un buen chico, pero que no eras su tipo – dijo riéndose – Que pena ¿verdad?

- Hmph – contestó él.

- ¿Pero sabes que note? ¡Qué a Tenten le gusta Lee! – Neji levantó una ceja – ¡Sí! Cuando le pregunté que si le gustabas miró de reojo a Lee y él a esta. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Tienen una relación a escondidas? O quizá todavía no se han dicho nada. ¿Qué tal si les ayudamos?

- A mi no me metas en tus historias – dijo mirando al frente.

- Vamos, Neji. No te alegraría ver a Tenten y a Lee juntos. Son tus compañeros.

- Sería un rollo. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las relaciones.

- Bah, tú y tus opinión sobre el amor – Sakura abrió la boca y empezó a reírse – Neji.

- Que quieres.

- Tú… ¿tú eres virgen? – dijo riéndose y señalándole. Neji se giró del todo y la miró con el seño fruncido – Es verdad… ¿ni siquiera has besado a nadie?

- Mi vida intima no te importa. Cállate de una vez.

- Tienes… ¿20? ¿21 años? ¿Y nunca te has interesado por ninguna mujer? ¡Ah! ¿A lo mejor eres gay? – a Neji se le estalló una vena de la cabeza.

- No soy gay. Y no tengo que darte explicaciones que es lo que hago con mi vida.

- Aah… de verdad que eres un aburrido. Seguro que todas las chicas de Konoha están locas por ti. Que desilusión… ¿Sabes qué? Si estuvieras saliendo con una chica, seguro que estarías más alegre y no tan malhumorado y la cara de pocos amigos que siempre llevas.

- No necesito a nadie. Y repito, no te metas en mi vida.

- Todo el mundo necesita a alguien ¿no crees? Bueno contigo no se cumple la regla de "Protegiendo a la gente que quieres serás más fuerte"

- Yo ya soy fuerte.

- Oh… perdone usted, señor Hyûga. Pero sigo pensando que necesitas a alguien…

- Creo que tú no estás en condiciones de darme consejos, Sakura – la cortó Neji cruzándose de brazos y parándose delante de ella. Ya se estaba cansando de las estupideces de la niñata esta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso, tu vida de "amor" se puede decir que es un de-sas-tre – dijo marcando las silabas. Sakura apretó los puños y lo miró enfadada. Como se atreve él.

- Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

- Bah, cállate tú – los dos se miraron a los ojos enfadados. Neji levantó el brazo y le pegó en la frente – Eres una idiota. Si no quieres que te digan nada de tu vida, no te metas tú en la de los demás – y siguió andando. Sakura se frotó la frente y suspiró, Neji era más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi entró en el despacho de Tsunade preguntándose que hacían Neji y Sakura juntos, lo más seguro es que tendrían una misión. Tsunade miró como entraba y pensó que necesitaba una copa.

- En que puedo ayudarte, Kakashi – dijo echándose sake en una taza – No tengo nada para ti.

- No he venido para una misión ¿me preguntaba si le habías dicho algo a Sakura sobre la misión? – Tsunade levantó la mirada y bebió su primera taza.

- ¿Por quien me has tomado? Yo cumplo mis promesas. Pero no se porque ocultas lo que pasó, algún día u otro lo sabrá.

- Ahora esta la cosa delicada. Mejor explicárselo más adelante.

- Mira, Kakashi, seré sincera contigo – dijo llenándose la taza otra vez – No me gustó nada que empezara a salir contigo, me parecías muy mayor para ella. Pero cada día veía a Sakura más feliz y no me metí por en medio. Pero que la hayas dejado así como así…

- Tsunade, con todo el respeto, me gustaría que dejaras este tema – la cortó Kakashi.

- Y a mi me gustaría saber porque eres tan idiota. La verdad, Kakashi, me alegro que la hayas dejado, así se centrará para aprender más pero… lo esta pasando muy mal y no quiero verla sufrir. Creo que tú también lo estás pasando mal, tienes mala cara.

- Hace dos días que salí del hospital, es normal que todavía no esté recuperado del todo.

- Pero, dejarla así… ¿no te lo podías pensar mejor? Ella te quiere mucho. Ya se que la vida de un ninja es difícil para el amor, lo sé mejor que nadie. Por eso hay que aprovechar la vida que nos queda ¿no crees?

- Quizás, pero para mi no. Ella es muy joven puede encontrar a alguien más, como por ejemplo Neji.

- ¿Neji? – Tsunade se quedó un poco pensando - ¿Estás diciendo que Neji sería bueno para Sakura?

- Sí, eso es lo que pienso. Creo que Neji y ella harían una pareja interesante – Tsunade no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Kakashi quería librarse de Sakura a toda costa.

- No sé en que estás pensando. ¿Acaso no te importa que Sakura esté con otro?

- Si ella es feliz, no me importaría – Tsunade se bebió su cuarta taza de sake, nunca había visto ningún hombre tan cabezota, aparte de Jiraiya. Se estaba preguntando si se había confundido enviando a Neji en lugar de Kakashi.

- Si te sientes culpable de lo que pasó en tu misión, tú no pudiste hacer nada y lo sabes – Kakashi miró al suelo – Estabas solo ¿Qué podías hacer? Con todos los Akatsuki e Itachi de por medio.

- Pero me hubiera gustado que acabara de otra manera. No tenía que haber muerto así.

- Deja de culparte, Sasuke eligió ese camino.

- Cuando Itachi me hirió con la katana, no podía hacer nada. Vi como le atravesaba la katana unas diez veces. Fue horrible – dijo poniéndose la mano en la cara. Recordar aquello, cada día se sentía peor – Por eso no puedo estar con Sakura. Antes de morir, Sasuke me preguntó como estaba Naruto y Sakura. Me dijo que cuidara de ella.

- ¡Pues hazlo! – gritó Tsunade.

- ¡No puedo! – gritó Kakashi a la vez – No lo soportaría. Que pensaría ella de mí, no pude ayudar a Sasuke, nunca me lo perdonaría.

- No es eso, tienes miedo que ella te rechace, pero eso no pasará. Sakura entenderá que no pudiste hacer nada. No te guardará rencor. Ella quiere estar contigo. Y no te tiene que perdonar porque tú no hiciste nada malo.

Tsunade tenía razón, pero él no podía estar con Sakura pensando que no pudo hacer nada por ayudar a Sasuke. No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese sentimiento, esa angustia que sentía. Ni tampoco las palabras de Sasuke "Hazla feliz, Kakashi, igual o mejor de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado hacerlo"

-------------------------------------------------

Neji y Sakura llegaron a la villa del Arroz y preguntaron por el noble. Les dirigieron a una casa muy grande un poco apartada del pueblo. Dos guardias estaban en la puerta y preguntaron que querían. Después salió un señor joven, el secretario del noble, un tal Genko, diciendo que tenían que esperar hasta mañana para verlo. Les llevaron a una habitación para huéspedes en el piso de arriba y dijo que ahora les traería la comida. Neji se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta y Sakura se tiró en medio de la habitación.

- Me falta un futon – se quejó Sakura se dirigió a un armario y sacó uno y se estiró encima – Estoy muy cansada.

- Si estás cansada, cállate.

- Necesito recuperar fuerzas – dijo ignorándolo - ¿Cuándo nos traerá la comida?

- Yo no comería la comida, podría estar envenenada.

- ¿Envenenada? Mmm, puedes tener razón. Aquí nunca se sabe. ¿Vamos a comer al pueblo?

- ¿No decías que estabas cansada? – dijo levantándose. Mejor salir fuera, que estar encerrado con ella.

Llegaron a una taberna y pidieron. La camarera se quedó mirando a Neji todo el tiempo. Y Sakura se empezó a reír, pero la camarera la miró un poco enfadada. 'Neji es muy guapo' tenía que reconocer Sakura, 'es normal que me tengan envidia' Sakura miró a Neji y sonrió.

- No me gusta esa sonrisa – dijo Neji sin mirarla. Sakura se sorprendió.

- Ah… Neji la camarera te está mirando todo el rato, ¿Por qué no le dices algo?

- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

- Pero es muy guapa ¿no crees? - la camarera vino con el pedido y se acercó a Neji poniéndole el plato delante de él haciendo que sus pechos le tocaran un poco el hombro de él, mientras lanzándole una mirada a Sakura.

- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. La camarera se alejó mirando de reojo – Ves, se te ha insinuado. Un poco descarado, pero bueno… A mi me ha mirado mal… ¿Crees que pensará que estamos juntos?

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Cállate y come que se te enfría – Sakura lo miró indignada, con voz hueca dijo "Te odio" pero Neji se dio cuenta y le sonrió – El sentimiento es mutuo.

- Idiota – dijo empezando a comer.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al mostrador a pagar. El dueño de la taberna los miró y preguntó:

- ¿Sois ninjas de Konoha? ¿A que habéis venido a este pueblo?

- Los ninjas no revelan las misiones – le contestó rudo Neji.

- Neji, no seas maleducado – dijo dándole en la espalda – Hemos venido a curar a un señor que está malo, solo eso.

El dueño sospechó de ellos. El único que estaba malo y tenía el suficiente dinero para pedir ayuda a los ninjas era el Señor. La camarera, que era la hija del dueño, se unió a ellos y le lanzó miradas a Neji.

- Tened cuidado – les advirtió el dueño – dicen que quieren matar al Señor. Aunque no me extraña, pide demasiado dinero en los impuestos y casi no podemos pagarlos. Esta taberna no me da mucho, pero lo suficiente para pagar. Pero hay mucha gente que no lo tiene tan fácil.

- ¿Son gente del pueblo quien quiere matar al Señor? – preguntó Neji un poco más interesado apartándose un poco de la camarera que casi la tenía encima.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero sería lo más lógico. Aunque dentro de la casa también dicen que tiene enemigos. No os fiéis mucho.

- Gracias, señor. Lo tendremos en cuenta – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose para la salida.

- ¿Ya te vas? – dijo la camarera a Neji - ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta noche? Quiero saber cosas de los ninjas – y le pestañeó un ojo. Neji levantó una ceja y con la mirada pidió ayuda a Sakura, esta se empezó a reír. Quizá lo que pasaba es que Neji era tímido con las chicas.

- Neji seguro que le gustaría – Neji la fulminó con la mirada – pero no puede ser. ¿Mañana quizás?

- ¿Mañana? ¡Bien! – dijo alegre la camarera y pensando ya en mañana.

Los dos se fueron de la taberna y Neji no le dirigió la palabra hasta la casa, Sakura no se extrañó, tampoco es que hablara mucho él. Pero había algo diferente, Neji parecía un poco enfadado, quizá mucho. Neji se sentó otra vez en el suelo y Sakura se tumbó en el futon.

- No seas así, Neji – dijo mirando al techo – La chica se ha enamorado de ti perdidamente – y empezó a reírse.

- A mi no me hace ninguna gracia. No le tenías que haberle dicho nada.

- Ah… ¡no te enfades! Con lo guapo que eres y no has tenido nunca novia ni nada… Cualquiera diría que eres gay. Que desperdicio – dijo levantando una pierna y poniendola encima de la otra.

- Sí tanto te preocupa mi vida sentimental ¿Quieres tú remediarlo? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Cállate – dijo Sakura poniéndose roja – Solo te he dicho que eres guapo, no quiere decir que me gustes. Que creído eres.

- Claro, tú estás enamorada de Kakashi.

- Sí – dijo sentándose y mirando a Neji – Y siempre lo estaré. Bueno cambiamos de tema – Se volvió a tumbar - ¿Qué piensas sobre el noble este?

- Vaya, cuando no te interesa cambias de tema – Sakura no contestó, Neji se levantó y miró en el futon, estaba dormida – Ja. No tiene morro.

Se sentó al lado del futon con la espalda apoyada al armario. 'Mira que callada está ahora, mejor' se la quedó mirando 'Calladita está más guapa' Neji se asustó, ¿había pensado que Sakura era guapa? No sabía que le pasaba pero últimamente no paraba de pensar en ella. '¿Qué me pasa?' se preguntó. Siguió mirándola como dormía y se acercó un poco más. '¿Qué me estás haciendo, Sakura?'

------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, ya se había hecho de noche y aunque le dijo a Ino que no volvería para dormir cambió de opinión. No sabía que hacer, si entraba vería a Ino y no quería verla ahora, si no entraba, no le quedaba más remedio que dormir fuera, pero tampoco quería. 'Que complicado' pensó. La puerta se abrió, ya no tenía escapatoria.

- ¿Qué haces ahí fuera? – preguntó Chôji cuando lo vio por la ventana - ¿No entras?

- Chôji, ¿está Ino? – ahora entendía porque no entraba, Chôji se lo miraba con un poco de pena.

- Tranquilo, Ino se ha ido dormir temprano hoy. Creo que ya estará durmiendo – Y abrió más la puerta para que entrara. Shikamaru entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó allí sin decir nada. - ¿No quieres cenar?

- No tengo hambre.

- Shika, Ino me lo ha contado todo. ¿Por qué lo haces? – Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y miró a Chôji, ¿Qué quería decir?

- No sé de que me estás hablando – dijo girando la cara y poniendo una mano en la barbilla apoyándose.

- Sí que lo sabes, si sigues así será peor. No seas tan cabezota.

- Creo que me voy a ir a dormir – y se levantó.

- Sabía que eras un cobarde, pero no tanto – le empezó a decir Chôji cuando Shikamaru desapareció por el pasillo. Chôji negó con la cabeza.

Shikamaru se paró en la puerta de Ino. Le sabía mal, no tenía que haber pasado de ella de esa manera, no… desde un principio no tenía que haberse quedado a dormir con ella y todo esto no habría pasado. '¿En qué estaría pensando? Malditas hormonas' pensó. Puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró la puerta.

- Lo siento, Ino – susurró. La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Ino.

----------------------------------------------------

Neji se estaba quedando también dormido. Se estiró un poco y se apoyo la cabeza con la mano y bostezó. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió Sakura. Tenía que reconocer que se estaba aburriendo. 'Que estupidez, ahora echo de menos las tonterías de Sakura' De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo. Sakura se sentó de un golpe.

- ¡Neji! – gritó. Giró la mirada y estaba él con la cara en el suelo. Del susto la mano que apoyaba la cabeza la dejó caer - ¿Qué haces?

- Mmm, nada, vamos a ver que ha pasado – dijo levantándose. Sakura también se levanto y abrieron la puerta.

No se veía nada, había humo por todas partes. ¿Una bomba? Neji activó su byakugan.

- Que práctico eres a veces – dijo Sakura. Neji se giró y le estrechó los ojos.

- No te separes, agárrate a mi – Sakura lo agarró por la camiseta y después se dirigieron hacia abajo – No veo a nadie.

- Que raro – Sin darse cuenta el cuello de Sakura se apretó con un hilo casi transparente, soltó a Neji y se las puso en el cuello.

- Te he dicho que no te sueltes – dijo sin girarse.

Sakura como podía intentó cogerlo otra vez, pero Neji se había alejado un poco, y le costaba hablar para llamarlo. El hilo la estaba ahogando.

- Ne… - susurró intentando hablar. Pero Neji no se dio cuenta y siguió para adelante, pero de repente se giró y notó una presencia detrás de Sakura.

- Sakura, ven – la llamó, pero Sakura no se podía mover del sitio - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tu compañera se está ahogando por un hilo – dijo la presencia que seguía detrás de Sakura pero sin revelarse. Sakura intentó levantar la mano para llegar a Neji, pero el hilo pegó un tirón y se calló al suelo. Neji corrió donde se había caído.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Deshazte del hilo ahora! – gritó Neji. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza - ¿No puedes? ¡Tú, suéltala!

- Ninjas de Konoha, habéis venido a estropear nuestros planes. Si el Señor se cura ya no podremos hacer nada. Haremos un trato, yo suelto a tu compañera y vosotros os iréis – Sakura se agarró a la camisa de Neji y negó con la cabeza. Neji también dijo que no.

- Pero suéltala primero, te prometo que nos iremos – Sakura no podía más y calló inconciente – ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! Maldito, suéltala ya.

- Lo has prometido – dijo soltándola – ahora marchaos de aquí.

- Mierda – maldijo Neji, cogió a Sakura inconciente en brazos y salió de la casa como pudo.

Fin capítulo 6

Vaya la cosa se ha complicado un poco, eh xD Aah… no quería revelar nada de la misión de Kakashi hasta más tarde… pero… al final lo he puesto para rellenar el capítulo xD Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por el review nadeshiko-uchiha, el personaje de Neji me encanta y me alegra que te haya gustado mi Neji repelente y prepotente que he puesto, si no, no tendría gracia xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Nos vemos en el 7 Chao!


	7. Una vez más

Hola a todos! Aquí está el 7! Un capítulo más largo de lo normal, pero es que quería escribir lo que pone al final (no, no bajéis todavía!) antes de poner otro capitulo xD Espero que os guste este y no os canséis de leerlo.

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 7 – Una vez más

Shizune iba camino al hospital para buscar todo el papeleo medico de los últimos dos meses. Hacer de secretaria para Tsunade era de locos, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Solo que no soportaba cuando bebía. Llegó a las oficinas del hospital y recogió las dos montañas de documentos que había encima del escritorio, gimió como podía llevar todo esto.

- ¿Shizune? – una voz desde la puerta la llamó, Kurenai entraba despacio.

- Kurenai, ¿Qué haces en el hospital?

- Ah, es Asuma, no es nada serio pero el otro día en la misión le dieron en un brazo ¿y tú? Te he visto pasar antes.

- Yo vengo a por estas dos montañas – se quedó mirando a Kurenai y tuvo una idea – ¿Me ayudas? Solo será un momento – La otra miró a las montañas y después a Shizune.

- Está bien – suspiró – no tengo nada más que hacer - Y cada una cogió una montaña.

Shizune era más mayor que todos ellos, tenía casi 40 años pero no se le notaba mucho, se había marchado con su maestra, Tsunade, y aprendió muchas cosas. Pero se alegraba de que hayan vuelto y así conoció a todos los jounins de la quinta de Kurenai. Ella se había hecho amiga de todos y aunque estaba mucho tiempo con Tsunade, a veces se escapaba para reunirse con ellos.

Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al despacho del Hokage.

- Asuma es un quejica, y se queja de su antiguo alumno, él es igual que él. Siempre fumando, no sé cuando parará – empezó a explicar Kurenai.

Ella y Asuma se habían vuelto pareja hace 4 años y nadie se sorprendió, lo estaban esperando incluso. Vivian juntos pero todavía no habían decidido tener hijos, más adelante quizá. Entre las misiones no tenían tiempo de cuidar a nadie, tal vez cuando se retirara Kurenai. Era una pareja feliz y todo el mundo se alegraba por ellos.

Shizune se rió. Asuma era el único ninja que conocía que fumara, era muy raro entre los ninjas. Pero tenía una salud muy fuerte.

- Déjale que haga lo que quiera. No le va a pasar nada – dijo Shizune todavía riéndose.

- ¿Y tú qué? Cuando te vas a decidir con un hombre, la vida va pasando… y ya ves que Kakashi ahora está libre – Shizune se encogió, ya se había olvidado que le había confesado a Kurenai que Kakashi estaba bien y que le gustaba, pero nada más. Era una noche de borrachera y tampoco se acordaba mucho de lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué dices, Kurenai? Kakashi acaba de cortar con Sakura y…

- ¿Y? Ya no están juntos ¿no? Tú me dijiste que te gustaba – Shizune tuvo que asentir – ¿Entonces que hay de malo?

- Pero eso no es posible. Sakura es mi amiga, nunca le podría hacer eso. Además Kakashi nunca se fijará en mí… - Kurenai se la quedó mirando y sonrió para adentro.

-----------------------------------------------------

Neji salió de la habitación, Sakura todavía dormía.

Ayer por la noche, después de salir de la casa del noble, se encontró con una tormenta y no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse al pueblo. Encontró luz en la taberna que estuvieron comiendo y pidió ayuda. La taberna tenía habitaciones y les dejaron una.

El dueño detrás de la barra vio como bajaba Neji por las escaleras y se secó las manos.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó por Sakura.

- Todavía sigue durmiendo. Gracias por lo de ayer.

- De nada. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

- Un té servirá, gracias – dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Sakura abrió los ojos, tenía la boca seca y le dolía el cuello. Se llevó la mano al cuello y suspiró, ¿qué pasó? Todavía tenía las marcas del hilo que la ahogaba, Sakura gimió, Neji la ha tenido que llevar aquí, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Ella estaba tumbada en un futon con un kimono simple para dormir. Frunció el seño, ¿fue Neji quien la cambió? Sakura se rió, imposible. La puerta se abrió y una chica con el pelo naranja se asomó.

- Hola ¿estás despierta? – dijo la chica. Sakura la reconoció como la camarera de la taberna. ¿Quería decir que estaba allí?

- Hola ¿y Neji? – preguntó cuando no lo vio por la habitación.

- Abajo, desayunando – la chica se sentó al lado del futon – Ayer vinisteis los dos super mojados por la lluvia tuve que cambiarte de ropa para que no te resfriaras. Tienes tu ropa seca ahí. Estabas inconciente ¿Qué te pasó?

- Cosas del oficio – se rió Sakura - ¿Tienes un poco de agua? – la chica se levantó y dijo que enseguida se lo traía.

Pero quien volvió no era ella sino Neji con un vaso de agua. Neji la saludó con una mueca y Sakura se la devolvió.

- Por fin se ha despertado la bella durmiente. Ten el agua.

- Gracias. ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó bebiendo todo el vaso de un golpe.

- Salimos de allí y nos volvemos a Konoha – dijo poniéndose en frente del futon.

- ¿Qué? ¿Volver a Konoha? Tengo una misión – dijo Sakura dejando el vaso en el suelo.

- Me da igual, vamos a volver. Vístete y prepárate. No quiero perder más tiempo.

- Yo no me voy de aquí sin hacer mi misión – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos. Neji se dirigió y miró por la ventana pequeña que había en la habitación.

- Y mi misión era protegerte. Esa casa es peligrosa, lo mejor sería irnos – dijo sin mirarla.

- Neji, no tienes que sentirte culpable, no estábamos preparados, ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría algo así. Pero yo quiero completar mi misión. Si tú no vienes conmigo iré yo sola, encontraré al noble y lo curaré.

Neji suspiró, se temía que pasaría esto. Pero Tsunade le dijo que si pasara algo que volvieran. Entendía que Sakura quisiese completar su misión pero ayer casi se había ahogado, y no lo quería reconocer pero era por culpa de él, tenía que haber visto el hilo y la presencia antes. Había puesto en peligro a Sakura y se sentía culpable. Anoche estuvo muy preocupado por ella, y no la había dejado en toda la noche. Neji se giró y la miró, si volvieran a la casa sería peor.

- Neji – lo llamó Sakura poniendo cara de pena – Por favor. Déjame ir.

- Está bien – volvió a suspirar – pero tiene que ser rápido. Y si no lo encontramos saldremos enseguida ¿queda claro? Ahora vístete, tienes que desayunar algo antes de salir.

Sakura sonrió cuando Neji salió de la habitación. Aunque no se lo haya dicho Sakura entendió que estaba preocupada por ella.

---------------------------------------------------

Ino se sentó en la cama y se frotó la frente. Ayer por la anoche cuando se levantó para ir al lavabo y le pareció ver a Shikamaru delante de su puerta. Se levantó y se puso la bata. Podía oler el desayuno ya listo. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaba Chôji. Él levantó la mirada y vio a Ino entrar en la cocina.

- Buenos días, Chôji – dijo Ino - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele muy bien.

- He hecho tortitas con azúcar y canela. Están muy buenas. Mi madre me las hacía. – dijo llevando la bandeja a la mesa del comedor. Ino lo siguió. – Aquí tienes, ¿quieres un vaso de leche para acompañarlas?

- Oh, Chôji eres un cielo, gracias – dijo y cogió una tortita – Umm, están muy buenas – Chôji se la miró y sonrió, parecía que Ino estaba mejor - ¿Y Shika? Me pareció verle ayer.

- Mmm – dijo haciendo ver que pensaba – creo que ha salido. Volvió ayer por la noche – se fue y volvió con el vaso de leche que se lo dejó en frente de ella – Yo me tengo que ir. Come todas las tortitas que quieras.

- Gracias, Chôji, que haría yo sin ti – él sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Cuando estaba fuera se llevó una mano a la boca y pensó 'Creo que me he equivocado, Shika sigue durmiendo' Se encogió de hombros y se fue feliz.

Shikamaru se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Ayer casi le había pillado Ino, si no fuera por la técnica del cambio instantáneo y aparecer en un segundo en su habitación. Suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, no tenía hecha la cola y no tenía ganas de hacérsela. Pero su nariz olió a ¿tortitas de la madre de Chôji? De un salto se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Allí se encontró a Ino bebiendo un baso de leche. 'Mierda' pensó.

Ino en cuento lo vio, abrió mucho los ojos y casi se ahoga con la leche. 'Maldito Chôji, ya verás cuando lo pille' pensó Ino. Cogió otra tortita y le pegó un bocado – Hola – dijo con la boca llena. Shikamaru levantó una ceja, era raro ver a Ino comiendo tortitas, más que nada porque engordan.

- Hola ¿y Chôji? – dijo, aun podía tener esperanzas.

- Ha salido.

'Mierda' volvió a pensar Shikamaru, se fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la mesa con Ino – Estas tortitas están muy buenas, cuando era pequeño iba a casa de Chôji a comerlas.

- Sí, están buenísimas – dijo Ino cogiendo otra – Después de comer tantas tendré que hacer el doble de ejercicio – Miró a Shikamaru y notó que este la estaba mirando, apartó la mirada y se sonrojó – Te veo diferente.

- ¿Será que no me hecho la cola? – Ino lo volvió a mirar y vio el pelo suelto, lo tenía bastante largo – No tenía ganas de hacerla.

- Quie… ¿Quieres que te la haga yo? – Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Ino se levantó y se puso detrás de él, como no tenía peine utilizaba los dedos para peinarlo. Ino pensó que su pelo era más suave que el suyo y eso que utilizaban el mismo champú - ¿Tienes una cinta?

- Mmm, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, me relaja – Ino siguió peinándole con los dedos. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien. Pero eh, era Ino la que lo estaba haciendo, alarmas de alerta invadían su mente, pero las echó a un lado, no le importaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó, así por encima, Ino.

- No sé, no me apetece hacer nada – Ino hizo una mueca, a estas alturas la contestación no iba a cambiar.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la academia?

- ¿A la academia? – Shikamaru levantó la cabeza para verla.

- Sí, me han dicho de hacer unas clases a las niñas, ya sabes – Shikamaru bajó la mirada, la verdad es que no le apetecía nada ir – No tienes que inventarte ninguna excusa, si no quieres venir, lo entiendo – dijo riéndose.

Ino siguió peinando y haciéndole masajes a la cabeza. Era extraño, Ino se sentía feliz pero sabía que se acabaría pronto. 'Ojala fuera así siempre' pensó Ino un poco triste.

- Ino – Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Mmm?

- Perdona por lo de ayer, estuve un poco frío contigo – Ino levantó una ceja, ¿Shikamaru le estaba pidiendo perdón? – Pero no quiero que pienses lo que no es.

A Ino se le había caído el cielo encima, entonces era verdad, Shikamaru no quería nada con ella. Que no piense lo que no es ¿entonces que es? Que es lo que sintió cuando lo besó y cuando él la besaba y acariciaba. Ino paró de peinarlo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. 'Tonta, no llores delante de él' y se las limpió como pudo. Shikamaru volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio a Ino que tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas que le asomaban. No quería verla triste pero…

- Ino, no llores. Lo siento, eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero estropear lo que tenemos, entiéndelo.

- ¿Y lo que pasó? ¿Tú no sentiste nada? – dijo entre lágrimas – Porque yo sí… - Shikamaru giró la silla para ponerse delante de ella.

- Ino… por favor, lo que pasó fue un… no sé que me pasó, no quiero decir que fue un error pero… - Shikamaru pensó que la estaba liando más – Ino, entiéndelo.

- Pero… ¿sentiste algo o no? – Shikamaru se la quedó mirando y sin pensárselo la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó por la cintura poniendo la cabeza en su barriga. Ino abrió los ojos del susto.

- Sí, sí, vale, sentí algo – Las rodillas de Ino le temblaban pero Shikamaru la tenía bien cogida – Pero no quiero sentirlo más, Ino, por favor, entiéndelo. ¿Tú que quieres? ¿Salir conmigo? Ya sabes como soy, un desastre. ¿Quieres estropear nuestra amistad por un simple beso? – La soltó de la cintura y le cogió la cara – Dime que es lo que quieres.

- A ti – susurró Ino llorando. A Shikamaru se le encogió el corazón, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué ahora? – Shika… creo… te quiero… - Shikamaru no podía aguantarlo más se levantó, tirando la silla al suelo, cogió a Ino por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa.

- Después no quiero que te arrepientas – le advirtió, Ino abrió la boca para decir algo pero Shikamaru se la tapó con la suya.

Ino no se lo podía creer, hace un momento le estaba diciendo que no y ahora la estaba besando. Sonrió para adentro, esto es lo que quería. Quería a Shikamaru y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de él. Su relación no iba a ser el modelo ideal pero a ella le daba igual.

Shikamaru seguía besándola, cuando escuchó que Ino le quería, no sabía que le había pasado, le entró un arrebato, y ya le daba igual todo. Necesitaba besarla y tocarla, saber como se sentía una vez más. Hizo que se tumbara en la mesa y su vaso se cayó al suelo rompiéndose, pero le daba igual. Se puso entre las piernas de ella y la acercó más a él. La siguió besando e Ino lo agarró del cuello. Las manos de Shikamaru no dejaban nada del cuerpo de Ino sin tocar, pero no donde quería él, había demasiada ropa. Con una mano le aguantaba la cabeza para besarla y con la otra iba desatando el cordón de la bata de Ino.

Ino se apartó y lo miró, Shikamaru levantó una ceja. Ino miró alrededor y negó con la cabeza. Él entendió a la primera, se levantó y ayudó a Ino a sentarse, ella se agarró a su cuello y puso las piernas en su cintura.

Shikamaru no estaba pensando con la mente, Ino le estaba besando el cuello y le estaba volviendo loco. La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en su cama suavemente. Se quitó la camiseta de dormir, se puso encima de ella y la siguió besando.

- Shika – dijo Ino entre beso y beso.

- ¿Mmm? – susurró mordiéndole la oreja, Ino se rió.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- En como quitarte toda la ropa y hacerte el amor despacito – le susurró en la oreja, Ino se puso toda roja.

- No, que es lo que estás pensado ahora, digo ¿qué piensas sobre nosotros? ¿Crees que funcionara? – Shikamaru paró y la miró frunciendo el seño.

- Ahora no es momento de preguntarme esto ¿no crees?

- Pero antes de seguir quiero estar segura, ¿tú que es lo que quieres?

- Sexo – respondió Shikamaru desatando el nudo de la bata de Ino.

- ¡Shika! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – dijo apartándole la mano.

- Ino, no sé que te puedo contestar ahora, pero lo que sé es que siento algo por ti – Ino estaba seguro que no podía sacarle más información y sonrió, Shikamaru suspiró y le preguntó con la mirada si podía seguir y ella asintió.

------------------------------------------------

Neji se arrepentía profundamente en decirle a Sakura en volver a la casa, cuando se vio vestido de guardia con una venda en la frente y gafas de sol, miró a Sakura que llevaba el uniforme de criada con un gorro para tapar el pelo rosa. Sakura lo miró y sonrió.

- Sabes que estás muy guapo con ese uniforme – dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla.

- Sí, encima cachondeo, hagamos esto rápido antes de que me arrepienta – dijo alejándose de ella. Se podía escuchar la risa de Sakura de fondo.

Llegaron a la casa y se quedaron sorprendidos cuando los dejaron pasar sin preguntar nada. Neji se quedaría fuera mientras Sakura iba dentro a buscar la habitación del noble. Sakura gimió la casa era demasiado grande, quizá preguntándole a otra criada. De fondo se escucharon unas voces fuertes y ruido de platos rotos. Corrió para ver que era, otra criada salía llorando de una habitación cerrada y oscura.

- Lo siento, no le he podido dar la comida – dijo la criada a Sakura – me lo ha tirado todo al suelo – Ahora Sakura estaba segura que esta era la habitación del noble.

- Tranquila, yo lo limpiaré todo – le dijo con una sonrisa, la criada le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue diciéndole gracias.

Despacio entró en la habitación y vio a un señor gordo tumbado en un futon muy grande. De fondo se podía escuchar la respiración un foco uniforme, se veía que le costaba respirar.

- Señor… - intentó decir Sakura acercándose.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó sospechoso.

- Señor, vengo a curarle.

- ¿Tú eres el ninja? ¿Una chica viene a curarme? ¿No tenéis a hombres curanderos? – preguntó cuando la vio. Sakura frunció el seño.

- Sí, pero yo puedo curarle perfectamente. Si me permite…

- Las mujeres no tenían que ser ninjas, solo sirven para estar en casa y limpiar – Sakura no podría creer lo que estaba diciendo. Se estaba poniendo enfadada – Pero si el Hokage es una mujer, mucho no se puede esperar.

Se estaba metiendo con Tsunade y todas las mujeres en general, esto era indignante.

- Señor, yo soy la encargada de curarle, si no le gusta ya puede pedir ayuda a otra villa – dijo girándose para salir.

- Espera, si no hay otro remedio, me curarás tú – Sakura suspiró, había tenido misiones más difíciles que esta. Eso es como coser y cantar, podía aguantar los insultos.

- Señor, si no es mucho preguntar, ¿Quién es el señor Genko? – preguntó cuando se puso de rodillas al lado de él.

- ¿Genko? Es el inútil de mi hijo, no sabe hacer nada. Solo sabe quejarse. Él es mi secretario y lleva todas las cuentas, yo hace tiempo que no trabajo por la enfermedad.

Sakura hizo unos cuantos sellos y su mano brillaba, le dijo que no se moviera.

- No es por discutir, y perdón por mi atrevía, pero en el pueblo se quejan que cobra mucho dinero por los impuestos – dijo Sakura, ya casi estaba acabada.

- ¿Mucho dinero? Hace tiempo que no les subo los impuestos. Que raro. ¿Cuánto pagan?

- No lo sé, señor. Es lo que he escuchado. Quizá es su hijo, señor. Además dicen que tiene enemigos en la casa.

- Sí – suspiró el señor – por desgracia. Oye niña, tú solo tienes que curarme, no darme explicaciones sobre como tengo que hacer las cosas.

- Lo siento señor, es que estaba preocupada por los lugareños – Sakura quitó la mano del señor. Esto ya estaba – Señor, ya esta curado, solo tiene que repostar.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Tan rápido? ¿De verdad que me has curado? Viendo lo niña que eres aún no creo que hayas hecho gran cosa, mejor que venga otro – Sakura no podía aguantarlo más.

- Mi misión está completa, solo le diré un consejo, no se ponga otra vez malo, nadie le va ayudar con esa actitud – el señor se sentó y la miró, la verdad es que se encontraba mucho mejor – Dos cosas más, el dinero – A regañadientes, el señor sacó un saco de monedas que se la dio a Sakura – y segundo, esto es por meterse con las mujeres ninjas – Y le dio en la nuca dejándolo inconciente – Así aprenderá.

Neji se preguntaba si iba a tardar mucho más o tenía que entrar a buscarla. En un segundo tenía a Sakura al lado de él y con dos, los dos desaparecieron.

-----------------------------------------------

Kakashi estaba delante del monumento conmemorativo como siempre. Pero no estaba pensando en su amigo muerto, sino en los recuerdos que tenía con Sakura. ¿Habría hecho mal? Se sentó a lo indio en la tierra y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Sakura había salido ayer y todavía no había vuelto, curar a un hombre no se necesita más de medio día. Estaba preocupado ¿Por qué no había vuelto ya? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Estando con Neji seguro que no le había pasado nada. Neji. Cuando pensó en el ninja y su sonrisa sarcástica frunció el seño. Había dicho que Neji y Sakura harían buena pareja ¿En que estaba pensando? Los celos se lo comían por dentro ¿y si ha pasado algo entre ellos? Kakashi negó con la cabeza, conociendo a Sakura era improbable.

Tsunade tenía razón, tenía miedo. Miedo de que Sakura no le volviera a dirigir la palabra por lo que había hecho, o lo que no hizo en este caso. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Mal, seguro, Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde pequeña, era su ídolo, si llega a enterarse de que se ha muerto, sería un desastre. Pero no solo Sakura, Naruto entraría en depresión, pensando que no lo pudo salvar cuando tuvo ocasión. Kakashi hizo una mueca, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Sasuke precisamente en ese momento? Tanto entrenar para nada. Itachi se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, nadie podía derrotarlo y la única esperanza era Sasuke. Tanto poder no tenía que ser bueno, pensó Kakashi.

Un ruido de hojas se escuchó de fondo sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ah! Sabía que te encontraría aquí, tú nunca cambias ¿eh? – dijo el recién llegado – Mira quien me he encontrado por el camino.

- Naruto, Genma. ¿Qué queréis? – dijo Kakashi sin moverse.

- Mmm, te veo desanimado, amigo –dijo esta vez Genma.

- Hemos pensado estar toda la noche en la taberna bebiendo – dijo riéndose Naruto – Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shino y nos ha invitado ¿te apuntas?

- No estoy de humor para beber – contestó Kakashi frotándose la cabeza.

- ¿Tú? ¿No estás de humor para beber? Desde que te conozco no había escuchado eso en mi vida – dijo Genma negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos, sensei, anímate un poco, ¡ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos! – Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

- Sois unos pesados, está bien. Vamos a por esa copa.

------------------------------------------------

Tsunade se reía, bastante. Sakura se estaba cansando.

- ¡Tsunade! ¡Para de reírte! No tiene gracia – dijo Sakura indignada.

- Perdón, perdón. Pero cuando os he visto entrar con esas pintas, no podía aguantarme la risa ¿Y que? ¿Qué tal la misión? ¿Ha habido algún problema? – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Neji pero Sakura le dio un codazo.

- ¡La misión ha sido un éxito! Todo a salido de maravilla – dijo Sakura alegre, Neji la miró de reojo ¿no le iba a contar la verdad?

- Muy bien – dijo Tsunade, levantándose de la silla – Hoy hay fiesta en la taberna, dicen que es el cumpleaños de Shino. Ahora tenéis la misión de pasároslo bien. Nos veremos allí más tarde. Ah, y no os quitéis los disfraces – y se puso a reír otra vez.

------------------------------------------------

Chôji entró en el apartamento y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Había un vaso roto en el suelo, algunos trozos de tortitas por la mesa y una silla tirada al suelo. '¿Se habrán peleado?' pensó.

- ¿Hola? – fue a la habitación de Ino y tocó - ¿Ino? – No contestó nadie. Se dirigió a la habitación de Shikamaru y sin llamar la abrió, no tenía costumbre de llamar a la de Shikamaru. Chôji abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Shikamaru estaba tumbado en la cama e Ino le estaba abrazando y parecían que estaban dormidos. Se quedó apoyado al marco de la puerta a ver si notaban su presencia.

- Vale, Chôji, sabemos que estás ahí. Entra no te cortes – dijo Shikamaru abriendo los ojos. Chôji se sentó en la cama y sonrió, todo había salido bien.

- Chôji, eres un mentiroso, me dijiste que Shika se había ido – dijo Ino tapándose con la sabana – Pero, gracias. Gracias por todo – Si no estuviera desnuda le abrazaría.

- Jeje, me alegro, bueno yo venía a deciros que hay una fiesta esta noche en la taberna. Es el cumple de Shino.

- Ah… menudo rollo. No me apetece ir para nada.

- A ti nunca te apetece nada – le reprochó Ino. Shikamaru levantó una ceja, ¿no llevaban ni un día y ya le estaba riñendo? – Yo si que voy, tiene que ser divertido.

- Ya te quieres emborrachar otra vez – le dijo Shikamaru dándole en la frente – Entonces, iré a vigilarte, seguro que estará Genma por ahí…

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres malo!

Chôji sonrió y se fue de la habitación. Estaba feliz, pero… suspiró '¿Ahora tengo que buscarme otro apartamento?'

-------------------------------------------

Naruto, Genma y Kakashi habían llegado un poco temprano a la taberna. No había nadie todavía. Pero a ellos les daba igual, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la primera ronda. El dueño de la taberna se los quedó mirando. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Al rato entraron, Shino, Kiba e Hinata. Naruto se levantó y ondeo a ellos.

- ¡Shino, felicidades! He invitado a Genma y a Kakashi, si no te molesta. – Shino se quedó mirando a los dos y murmuro un 'no pasa nada'.

Kiba que tenía la mano cogida a Hinata, la llevó a la mesa y como un caballero la sentó en una silla. Naruto se los quedó mirando extrañado.

- Tú, caraperro ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kiba? – dijo señalándole.

- ¿De que me hablas, idiota? ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable con mi novia? – dijo sonriéndole a Hinata, ella se sonrojó.

- No… no… ¡¿novia! – gritó Naruto perplejo - ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hace 4 días, ¿verdad? – Hinata asintió, Kiba la rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Vaya, vaya, Naruto, cualquiera diría que vives en otro mundo. Todos lo sabíamos – dijo Ino que había llegado con Shikamaru y Chôji – ¿Dónde esta la frentuda?

- ¿A quien llamas frentuda, cacho guarra? – dijo Sakura que entró con Neji. Todos se los quedaron mirando.

- Jaja, ¿Qué hacéis con esas pintas? ¡Shino, no me dijiste que la fiesta era de disfraces! – dijo Naruto riéndose. Shino se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Cállate, Naruto! – gritó Sakura pegándole en la cabeza.

- Ya sabía que tenía que haber ido a casa a cambiarme – dijo Neji.

- Oye, Sakura, mi casa necesita una limpieza… - dijo Genma acercándose a ella – Si quieres vamos después a mi casa y te lo pago en car… - no pudo acabar la frase, Sakura le dio en toda la cara.

- Tú siempre igual Genma – dijo Shizune que entró con Kurenai y Asuma. Genma los miró frotándose la mejilla.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi alumno – dijo Kurenai abrazándolo, Shino no sabía donde meterse – Ya cumple 19 años… Como pasa el tiempo… - Todos asintieron.

- ¡Vamos a pedir! ¡Maestro! ¡Otra ronda! – gritó Naruto. El dueño gimió.

La tarde se unió con la noche y el que no estaba borracho lo iba a ser pronto. Los únicos que se salvaban eran Shino, Neji y Shikamaru. Shino no sabía si celebrar más cumpleaños. Neji se quería ir a casa. Y Shikamaru… Shikamaru ya le daba igual todo y empezó a beber también. Llegaron los que faltaban, Tente, Lee y Gai.

- ¡Felicidades, Shino! – dijo Lee - ¡Qué tu espíritu de juventud dure para muchos años más!

- ¡Bien dicho, Lee! – le dijo Gai. Tenten se los quedó mirando como si fueran locos. Pero se dio cuenta que Neji estaba allí al lado de Sakura.

- ¡Ah! Neji, ¿y ese uniforme? Estás buenísimo con él – dijo Tenten saltando encima suyo.

- Ah, Tenten, suéltame – se quejó Neji deshaciéndose de ella. Sakura se empezó a reír.

- Sí que está guapo – le apoyó Sakura. Neji le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

- Pues tú das pena con el tuyo – dijo Neji, Sakura le sacó la lengua.

- Mentiroso, me sienta muy bien.

- Estás buenísima, Sakura – Dijo Naruto que ya llevaba nosecuantas copas de más – ¡Mañana te llevo al cine si llevas esa ropa!

- ¡No! – le contestó Sakura. Naruto bajo la cabeza resignándose. Y todo el mundo se rió.

Kakashi miraba la escena desde lejos. Desde que habían llegado Sakura y Neji no habían parado de hablar, aunque Sakura hablaba más (y bebía más) y Neji la miraba sonriéndole a veces. Se llevó a la boca su, ya había perdido la cuenta, copa. Genma le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kakashi? Alégrate un poco. Le sienta muy bien el uniforme de criada a Sakura ¿verdad? – Kakashi lo miró de reojo y estrechó los ojos – Está bien, está bien. Le sienta fatal.

- Déjame, Genma.

- Ah, ya lo entiendo. Te comen los celos. ¿Por qué no vas allí y le dices algo?

- Paso.

- Pero si sigues así…

Pero la conversación se detuvo por un grito de Tenten.

- ¡No, Lee! ¡Tú no bebes!

- Pero Tenten, solo una copa… - dijo bebiéndose una, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a ver que pasaba y cuando vieron que seguía igual, suspiraron. – Venga, venga, otra más.

- ¡No! – dijeron todos a la vez. Lee se los quedó mirando confundido. Y todo el mundo se hecho a reír.

- Así me gusta que os divirtáis – dijo Tsunade que había venido. El dueño de la taberna ya no sabía donde meterse cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta - ¡Camarero, otra ronda! ¡Esta la pago yo!

- ¡Eh, vieja! ¡Qué generosa estás! – dijo Naruto con un pie en la mesa y señalándola - ¿A que se debe?

- Más bien paga Sakura, por la misión que ha hecho hoy – dijo sacando el saco de monedas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Con lo que me ha costado! – se quejó Sakura desde el otro lado.

Y la noche siguió. Naruto se subió a la mesa y empezó a cantar y los demás le animaban. El dueño de la taberna no tuvo más remedio que sacar el karaoke a petición de todos. Después cantaron Sakura e Ino y también se subieron a la mesa. Lee también se subió y cantó el solo, todo el mundo se quedo mirando lo bien que cantaba y cuando acabó le aplaudieron muy fuerte. Tenten se subió, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lee se puso todo rojo y todo el mundo se hecho a reír. Genma cantó con Gai y era una pareja un rato extraña, pero todo el mundo les animaba. Pero cuando subió Tsunade, todo el mundo se quedó callado de golpe ¿iba a cantar? Cogió el micro y dijo:

- ¡Más sake! ¡Ya! – y todos la aplaudieron. Neji pensó que eran todos unos borrachos.

- Vamos Neji, bebe tú también, te animarás. Mira Hinata, esta como una cuba y parecía tonta cuando la compramos – dijo Sakura riéndose.

Neji miró a Hinata que estaba sin chaqueta, sin zapatos y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones si no llega a pararle Kiba. 'Lo que hace el alcohol' pensó Neji. Él había bebido solo 3 tazas y veía a Sakura que iba por sus 11 o 12 tazas. '¿Cómo pueden beber tanto?' Shino estaba en una esquina con el brazo de Kurenai por encima y animándolo a beber. 'Pobrecito' negó con la cabeza Neji. Giró la mirada y vio a Shikamaru apostando con Chôji a ver quien se bebía la taza más rápido mientras Ino los animaba 'Y yo que creía que Shikamaru tenía sentido que todos estos'. Después vio a Naruto y a Genma que eran los que peor estaban, haciendo pulsos con Lee y siempre ganaba Lee porque si ganaba Tenten le daba un beso. ¿Tenía razón Sakura y ellos dos se gustaban? Buscó a su profesor y lo vio hablando con Kakashi, este último no estaba prestando atención a Gai y le estaba mirando a él. Neji levantó una ceja ¿Por qué le estaba mirando? Sakura a su lado lo cogió del brazo y giró para verla, olvidándose de Kakashi.

- ¿Has visto a Lee y a Tenten? ¿Tenía razón o no? – dijo sonriéndole. Neji sin querer se puso nervioso y se bebió de un golpe la taza que tenía delante.

- Sakura.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Tsunade? – Sakura le volvió a sonreír.

- No tiene importancia. Tampoco pasó gran cosa. Olvídalo.

- Pero… - pero Sakura le puso un dedo en la boca, giró la cabeza más y gritó para más sake. Le dio una taza a Neji y otra para ella.

- Brindemos Neji, por la misión y que las próximas salgan todavía mejores – juntaron sus tazas y Neji tuvo que sonreír 'En las próximas' pensó Neji 'te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta, ya no te fallaré más'

-------------------------------------

La noche había acabado, o más bien el dueño hizo que se acabara. Todos volvieron a sus casas a regañadientes. Shizune tuvo que cargar con Tsunade, Kakashi a Naruto y a Genma con la ayuda de Gai, Ino, Shikamaru y Chôji se tuvieron que cargar entre los tres, Lee llevaba a caballo a Tenten, Neji miró a su prima que estaba apoyada en Kiba y decidió que sería él quien la llevara no haciendo caso a la cara que puso Kiba y Shino no tuvo más remedio que cargar con Kurenai y Asuma.

Sakura llegó a su apartamento tatareando la canción del karaoke. Fue al lavabo y se miró en el espejo y ser rió. El uniforme era muy bonito y un poco provocativo, en que estaría pensando el hombre ese. Se lo quitó y se puso una camiseta que le venía un poco grande para dormir, el uniforme lo guardó por si algún día lo necesitara. Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y cerró los ojos. Hoy había sido un día muy completo. La fiesta de Shino era una de las mejores y se había reído mucho pero estaba muy cansada y todo le daba vueltas. Las tazas de sake que se había bebido eran demasiadas, más de lo habitual. Lo raro es que no hiciera ninguna locura, quizá la presencia de Neji la negaba a hacer tonterías.

Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura dio un salto del susto. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Bajándose la camiseta que le llegaba solo por debajo del culo y descalza, llegó a la puerta y tímidamente preguntó quien era. Cuando escucho el "Soy yo" el corazón se le puso a mil.

- Kakashi – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Hola – dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Cla… claro. Pasa, pasa – dijo dejándolo entrar.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien en la fiesta? – dijo sentándose en un sillón. Sakura lo siguió y se sentó en el sofá poniendo las manos en las piernas y bajándose la camiseta.

- Sí, ha sido muy divertida ¿verdad? Nunca creí que Lee cantara tan bien, con esa voz que tiene – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la misión? Has tardado mucho en volver ¿no? - dijo Kakashi quitándose el protector de la cabeza y dejándolo a un lado, como hacía siempre - ¿Ha pasado algo? -Sakura se lo quedó mirando, que era esto ¿un interrogatorio?

- No, solo que no pudimos ver al enfermo hasta hoy – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué ibas vestida así?

- Porque no pudimos entrar antes y decidimos vestirnos así, aunque Neji no le hizo ninguna gracia – se rió Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no pudiste entrar? – dijo ignorando el comentario.

- Se ve que el enfermo tiene enemigos y no querían que le curaran. Pero Kakashi, ¿a que viene este interrogatorio?

- Sakura, se que estás mintiendo. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué le intentaba decir?

- Pues no… no ha pasado nada. Solo que nos encontramos con una tormenta y tuvimos que dormir en una taberna.

Kakashi se la quedó mirando, algo estaba ocultando, podría descubrirlo con el sharingan pero quería que ella se lo dijera.

- ¿Neji hizo algo mal? – Sakura apartó la mirada – ¿Por qué lo proteges?

- No lo estoy protegiendo y no pasó nada. Ya te lo he dicho. Neji no hizo nada malo, al contrario, me estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo y… - Sakura se cortó, ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones?

- ¿Y? – le instigó a seguir Kakashi.

- Y nada. No sé a que viene todo esto, Kakashi. ¿Has venido a interrogarme? – dijo Sakura un poco enfadada. Kakashi se la quedó mirando. No quería decir que había pasado de verdad, él se creía que era otra cosa de lo que pasó en realidad.

- Sakura, solo quiero saber la verdad, no me enfadaré. ¿Ha habido algo entre tú y Neji? – Sakura levantó la cabeza, así que era eso, Kakashi se había pensado que había algo entre ellos. Sonrió por dentro, eso quería decir que estaba celoso.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Además no me dijiste que ya no estamos juntos ¿Por qué te molestas? – preguntó cruzándose los brazos.

Kakashi se la quedó mirando, si le había contestado así es que no había pasado nada entre ellos, la conocía demasiado bien. Kakashi suspiró, era un idiota, ahora no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, en casa de Sakura, miles de recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente. Tenía que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

- Está bien, te creo. Solo estaba preocupado. Me voy, buenas noches – dijo levantándose sin mirarla.

- Espera, Kakashi. No te vayas. ¿Quieres tomar algo? – dijo también levantándose.

- No, será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entras en mi casa a preguntarme y luego te vas como si no hubiera pasado nada? No te entiendo, Kakashi. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desconfías de mí? ¿Crees que ha pasado algo entre Neji y yo?

- Sí – confesó Kakashi – Os he visto hoy en la fiesta y he visto que sois más amigos últimamente. ¿No crees que es sospechoso? Pero bueno, ese no es mi problema.

- ¿Y vienes a mi casa a preguntarme eso? Si te sientes más tranquilo, no pasó nada entre nosotros, y puede ser que ahora somos más amigos que antes, pero nada más. Créeme.

Kakashi la volvió a mirar, estaba dudando de ella. Pero que podría pensar cuando los vio venir juntos y estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche.

- Lo siento, Sakura, no te molestaré más – y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero Sakura lo cogió del brazo.

- Kakashi, quédate, por favor – y sin pensarlo lo abrazó – Estoy muy feliz de que te preocupes por mí.

Kakashi puso sus manos en los hombros de ella queriendo apartarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Sakura lo miró y levantó la mano para quitarle la mascara, pero él se la cogió y negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor, Kakashi. Solo una vez más, déjame verte – le dejó ir la mano y ella le tiró abajo la mascara. Se veía tan guapo sin ella. Le acarició la cara y se acercó más a él.

- Sakura, no…

- ¿No qué? – pero Kakashi no pudo contestar, Sakura no pudo resistirse más y lo empezó a besar. Aunque él no respondía el beso a ella le daba igual – Kakashi, quédate conmigo esta noche.

- No puede ser, Sakura – dijo apartándola y sin más salió de la casa.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se estaba rebajando a él. Se sentó en el sofá y se llevó la mano a la cara. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. '¿Por qué me haces esto, Kakashi?'

Kakashi se había quedado detrás de la puerta. ¿En que estaba pensando? Viniendo a su casa y cuestionándola de esa manera, como si fuera un novio celoso. Quizá había bebido demasiado para pensar con claridad y no pensó lo que hizo o quizá eran los celos que sentía. Se giró y vio la puerta cerrada, su mente no estaba procesando nada bien y sin querer volvió a llamar. Sakura abrió la puerta sin preguntar y abrió mucho los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Kakashi? – Él en cuanto la vio llorando, le dio un vuelco al corazón, la culpa le ardía por dentro. Sin pensarlo más, entró, cerró la puerta y la cogió por los antebrazos para que subiera en él. Las piernas de Sakura rodearon su cintura y sus brazos, su cuello.

- No digas nada – Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró confundida. Kakashi la llevó a su habitación y Sakura bajó de él abrió la boca para hablar pero él le puso un dedo en la boca. Se desabrochó el chaleco y lo tiró a una silla. Cogió a Sakura por la cintura y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a besarla. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos del susto, no se esperaba esto. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso.

Ya nadie lo podía parar. Bajó una mano a la pierna de Sakura y empezó a subirla. Sakura suspiró en su boca y pensando por dentro que había acertado en ponerse la camiseta esa. Despacio lo guió a la cama, lo tiró encima y delante de él se quitó la camiseta. Las manos de Kakashi volvieron a su cintura y la tiró con él en la cama.

- Kakashi… - intentó decir, pero Kakashi la volvió a callar. No quería escuchar lo que le quería decir. La culpa sería mayor. Solo sería esta noche, se prometió Kakashi, solo una vez más.

--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó sin nadie al lado.

Fin capítulo 7

Uo! Se esta poniendo caliente la cosa xD Ah me gustaría profundizar más los pensamientos y las cosas que les pasan por la cabeza a los personajes, pero no sé como hacerlo ToT solo se poner dialogo xD Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Cómo se llama la técnica esa que utiliza Shikamaru para salir rápido del sitio? Es q no me acuerdo xD en este capítulo los estoy volviendo todos unos borrachos! Pobre Hinata… xD

Ah! Leeros **The Person I admire ** es un NarutoHinata y está muy interesante, aunque está en inglés.

Y muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, si no fuera por ellos…

Yume Fujimi : ¿Yo? ¿Matar a Sasuke? Noo… solo que sobra de la serie xD Si yo tb creo que Neji es virgen JOJOJO ¿Y como se me ocurren esas cosas? Pos no se… yo tb a veces me lo pregunto, ¿tendré un ingenio oculto? Espero que con este capítulo te rías tb!

nadeshiko-uchiha : Neji es un cielo, me encanta. Aunque lo estoy ablandando un poco… ¿no crees? y Kakashi no pudo ayudar a Sasuke, ohh… ¡que se le va hacer! (se nota que odio un poquito a Sasuke? xP)

Kagome1013: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustase mi fic, le estoy poniendo mucha ilusión ah.. a mi tb me gustan mucho la pareja de InoxShika, pero creo que me he adelantado un poquito… tenía que haber dejado eso para más tarde… bueno es igual ya me inventaré algo para que se lie la cosa xD

Y gracias también a los que lo leéis y no dejáis reviews… (malos ¬¬ es broma…)

Y con la canción de The Dreamers de la segunda banda sonora de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (si no la tenéis bajárosla xD) me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos!


	8. Empieza la tormenta 1ª parte

Hola! Ah, creo que he tardado mucho, ya iba por la tercera página el fic! iba a tardar más pero por ahí me estaban amenazando que habría fiestuki con… xD Bueno yo quería hacer este capitulo bastante largo, pero entre el trabajo y demás no tengo mucho tiempo. Entonces decidí hacerlo en dos partes. Espero que os guste mucho mucho mucho este capítulo y el próximo lo pondré muy pronto.

Capítulo 8 – Empieza la tormenta. Primera parte.

Por la mañana, como siempre, Hinata abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar, la luz que entraba por la ventana la estaba deslumbrando, se llevó una mano a la frente. Tenía un dolor increíble de cabeza y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Quizá si se levantaba su cuerpo no le respondería y se caería. Le molestaba los pájaros cantando, los gritos de Neji cuando se entrena, los gritos de su padre corrigiéndole… como siempre. Hinata abrió los ojos rápido, era tarde, se había dormido. Corriendo, si su cuerpo se lo permitía, se miró en el espejo del lavabo y dio un paso para atrás del susto. ¿Era ella? Tenía la piel más blanca de lo normal, unas bolsas enormes debajo de sus ojos y una herida en el labio inferior, 'Kiba' pensó Hinata poniéndose roja, el chico tenía unos dientes muy afilados. Se lavó la cara para quitar su horrible aspecto y bajó a la cocina a hacer el té como siempre.

Y como siempre esperó a que su padre y Neji acabaran de entrenar para beber el té los tres juntos. Su padre la vio sentada en el porche esperando y dijo que ya había suficiente para hoy, se acercaron donde estaban, pero solo Neji se sentó, su padre se fue dentro.

- ¿Qué tal la resaca, Hinata? – dijo Neji tumbándose con las manos en la nuca. Hinata se lo quedó mirando un poco sorprendida. Lo normal seria que Neji se sentara tomara su té sin hablarle y se fuera – Ayer bebiste demasiado ¿no crees? - ¿La estaba reprochando?

- Neji, no… no pasó nada ¿verdad?

- Tranquila, no hiciste tonterías como otros – dijo con una mueca. Si le dijera que casi hizo un striptease delante de todo el mundo, se moriría aquí mismo de la vergüenza.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Como siempre entraron en un silencio cómodo. Neji cerró los ojos y Hinata se tomó su té con un par de aspirinas. Miró al cielo y había unas cuantas nubes oscuras que venían del oeste. Quizá llovería más tarde.

- Hinata – dijo Neji sin abrir los ojos, ella se giró para mirarlo - ¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con el chico de los Inuzuka?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, espera, esto no es "como siempre".

- Pues… desde hace poco ¿por? – dijo apretando la taza del té con las manos.

- Sabes que tu padre no le gustará la idea.

- Pero…

- Además – dijo incorporándose y mirándola - ¿A ti no te gustaba Naruto?

- ¿Naruto? – Hinata se estaba asustando, esto no era normal. Neji nunca se metía en su vida privada – Hace tiempo que he perdido la esperanza… a él siempre le ha gustado Sakura.

- Sakura – dijo Neji afirmándolo, a la mención de ella le vino una imagen de ella sonriendo, negando con la cabeza la borró de su mente.

- Sí, por eso yo… bueno… Kiba ha sido mi compañero siempre y él me dijo que… si quería salir con él y le dije que si… entonces…

- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que le has dicho que sí solo porque te lo preguntó?

- Sí… yo… no sabía que decirle, Kiba me gusta pero…

- Prefieres a Naruto – dijo acabando por ella. Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Le estaba contando a Neji, a él precisamente, sobre su vida amorosa y él estaba hablando también - ¿Entonces que haces con el Inuzuka?

- Yo… no sabía como decirle que no… - a Hinata le estaban temblando los labios – Dios mío, he hecho una cosa terrible ¿verdad?

- Hinata ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando te gusta alguien? – a Hinata casi se le cae la taza de las manos, no se esperaba esta pregunta, ni mucho menos viniendo de él.

- Neji… es una pregunta un poco… difícil… pero cuando la persona que te gusta está cerca de ti pues… te sientes feliz, sonríes, te sonrojas de las cosas que dice. Sientes que tienes que protegerla e intentas que no le pase nada malo. No paras de pensar en esa persona y que te gustaría estar con ella para siempre. No sé… Kiba me gusta mucho, me río mucho con él pero… Naruto… me hace suspirar – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Suspirar?

- Sí – dijo cerrando los ojos - cuando estoy cerca de él me hace sentir más fuerte y me inunda de alegría. Y siento unos cosquilleos en la barriga y mi corazón late más fuerte – Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró – No sé si me has entendido.

Neji miró al cielo y frunció el seño cuando vio las nubes negras.

- Creo que va a llover, esta tarde tendré que entrenar lloviendo – dijo levantándose. Hinata no se movió del sitio – Hinata.

- ¿Sí, Neji? – dijo levantando la cabeza.

- Antes de seguir con el Inuzuka, piensa bien que es lo que quieres de verdad – se giró y entró en la casa.

Hinata sentía que se le saltaban las lágrimas y se llevó la mano al corte que le hizo Kiba en el labio. Neji tenía razón, pero ¿Qué podría hacer?

------------------------------------------------

- ¿Otra vez ramen? Piensa en otra cosa.

- Pero Sakurita, es lo que más me gusta – dijo Naruto poniendo las manos juntas y suplicando – Te invito yo.

- Te he dicho que hoy no – dijo poniendo una mano delante.

Naruto y Sakura estaban en medio de la calle pensando donde podían ir a comer. Naruto se sentó en un banco de piedra que había cerca, cruzó los brazos y se puso de morros. Sakura tenía que negar con la cabeza, Naruto y ramen, siempre lo mismo. Se sentó al lado de él y le puso una mano en la pierna.

- Está bien, comeremos ramen – Naruto de la alegría la iba a abrazar pero Sakura lo paró – Hey, quieto – y giró la cara y vio algo que le llamó la atención – Mira, ¿esa no es Temari? – Naruto giró la cara y vio a una chica alta, rubia con cuatro coletas y un abanico enorme colgado en la espalda. Sin duda era ella.

- ¡Temariiii! – gritó Naruto levantando la mano. La chica se giró y cuando los vio una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. Se dirigió a ellos saludando con la mano.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Pues sí, ¿Cómo está Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura.

- Bien, Gaara está bien, tiene mucho trabajo y a veces se pone insoportable – dijo guiñando un ojo – Gaara me ha enviado a Konoha para hablar con la Quinta. Ahora iba a su despacho.

- ¿Sobre qué? – se interesó Naruto.

- No te lo voy a decir, es solo para Kages – dijo ella dándole en la frente con un dedo aunque ahora tenía que levantar el brazo, Naruto había crecido bastante ahora.

- Mmm – se quejó Naruto cruzándose los brazos – Me lo puedes decir, se acerca el momento de que sea Kage yo también.

- Eso será en un futuro muy lejano – se rió Sakura. Naruto le puso mala cara.

- Bueno chicos, me alegro de que os haya visto, pero me tengo que ir – dijo alejándose de ellos.

- A lo mejor es importante – dijo Naruto volviéndose a sentar

- Tsunade no me ha dicho nada – le contestó Sakura – Ayer estaba muy contenta en la fiesta.

- Je, la fiesta… ¡Ah! – gritó Naruto cuando pensó en la fiesta – ¡Yo no sabía que Hinata y el caraperro estaban saliendo!

- Pues sí. La pobre Hinata se habrá cansado de esperarte – dijo soplando.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto alargando la e en la oreja de ella, Sakura cerró los ojos - ¿Qué se ha cansado de esperarme? ¿De qué?

- Ah, Naruto, de verdad que ha veces eres muy denso. Hinata ha estado enamorada de ti desde… ¡hace mucho tiempo! ¡Desde la academia! Y tú no te has dado cuenta, idiota – dijo levantándose y señalándole.

- ¡Nadie me lo había dicho! – gritó también levantándose.

- Bueno y ahora que lo sabes. ¿Algo cambia?

- Pues… - dijo rascándose la cabeza – No, pero ¡no puedo verla con el caraperro! Ella se merece alguien mejor – y poniendo la mano en su barbilla empezó a pensar, Sakura negó con la cabeza lo cogió del cuello y lo arrastró a por el ramen.

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru miraba por la ventana del despacho de la Quinta, había unas nubes demasiado negras que se veían acercándose. Tsunade lo había llamado por un asunto importante desde muy temprano y había dejado a Ino durmiendo en su cama. Sonrió, seguro que llegaría a casa y todavía estaría durmiendo. Chôji se levantaría y le prepararía algo para la resaca. Él tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza y le hubiera gustado quedarse allí con Ino.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado a Sakura? – preguntó desde donde estaba.

- Porque necesitó tu ayuda en este asunto. Es realmente serio. Pronto llegará el enviado de la Arena y Jiraiya. Además, a quien si no iba a llamar, eres mi consejero personal – dijo Tsunade poniéndole las manos en las mejillas de él y juntándoselas. Shikamaru puso mala cara.

Era verdad, desde hacía 5 años Shikamaru, junto con Sakura y Shizune, estaba al servicio de Tsunade, aunque Shizune estaba muy ocupada en el hospital o más bien se escapaba de ella.

Tsunade lo miró, él podría ser más de lo que es ahora, podría estar en los escuadrones de ANBU, en el apartamento de estrategias, podría ser capitán incluso. Pero él se conformaba en ser un simple ninja de grado medio. Por eso Tsunade lo había hecho su consejero personal, su inteligencia y su capacidad de resolver y tratar las situaciones era sorprendente. Las misiones que trataba junto con Sakura ninguna habían fallado. Aunque últimamente no estaban por la labor.

La puerta se abrió y entró la chica de las cuatro coletas. Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos.

- Vaya, Temari. Así que te han enviado a ti – dijo con una mueca.

- Oh, yo también me alegro de verte, cobardica – dijo poniéndose delante del escritorio con los brazos en jarra.

- Temari, que noticias traes – dijo Tsunade sentándose en su silla.

- Ah, pues lo mismo de siempre. Nuestros espías han detectado un gran aumento en Akatsuki, no sabemos quienes, pero tenemos la sospecha de casi tres ninjas de la Arena. También sabemos que nos vigilan de cerca y que no se ocultan. Gaara está realmente enfadado.

- Sí, eso sabemos nosotros también. Tendremos que esperar a Jiraiya a que nos de más detalles.

------------------------------------------

- Aaaah, se acerca una buena tormenta – dijo Sakura mirando al cielo y saliendo de la tienda de ramen con Naruto.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo una voz de detrás de ellos. Los dos se giraron y vieron a la figura grande de Jiraiya

- ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo Naruto - ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo esta vez?

- No lo sé, depende de Tsunade. Ahora mismo iba a hablar con ella sobre lo que averiguado.

- Ah, Temari también está. ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado? ¿Es importante?

- Pues sí, realmente. Creo que he encontrado donde se esconden Akatsuki, pero necesito ir con más ninjas para estar seguro. Me enteré de lo que pasó en la misión de Kakashi, lo siento de veras.

A la mención de Kakashi, Sakura giró la cabeza y miró al hombre alto.

- Sí, pero eso no es nada. Kakashi es muy fuerte y… - empezó a decir Naruto.

- Lo malo es que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la muerte de Sasuke. Me han dicho que al final murió des…

Los ojos de Sakura y Naruto abrieron más de la cuenta.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y empezó a ir rápido. Sonrió, había escuchado mal, sus oídos le estaban dando una mala pasada. Se acercó a Jiraiya y le puso las manos en el chaleco.

- ¿Qué… a-acabas… de de-decir? – sus labios temblaban y no podía hablar sin tartamudear.

Jiraiya miró de Naruto a Sakura. Había metido la pata. Naruto se quedó allí como una piedra con los ojos abiertos sin mirar a nadie, sin reaccionar. Sakura estaba medio sonriendo y medio llorando, totalmente desesperada.

- Lo siento, creía que lo sabíais. Itachi mató a Sasuke hace un mes. Kakashi lo vio todo…

- No – susurró sonriendo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas – No, dime que es mentira. Dime que todavía está vivo, por favor…

- De verdad que lo siento, Sakura. Pero es verdad, Sasuke se murió y…

Sakura lo agarró más fuerte del chaleco. No. Le tenía que decir que era mentira, que Sasuke estaba vivo. Tenía que estar vivo. Sakura miró con ojos llorosos a Jiraiya pero él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Miles de sensaciones pasaron por dentro de Sakura. Ya no podía contenerlo más, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Después de tanto tiempo, esperándole, buscándole por todos los sitios sin encontrarle. Le había echado tanto de menos y ahora… él estaba muerto, y hacía un mes. No, no podía ser verdad.

Sakura gritó y se apoyó en el chaleco de Jiraiya. Naruto reaccionó al grito de Sakura y vio como se resbalaba al suelo, se apresuró a ella y la cogió antes de que se cayera. Los dos se arrodillaron en el suelo.

- ¿Sakura?

Sakura vio a Naruto, sus ojos ya no eran tan azules, se habían puesto oscuros, quizá de la rabia o de la tristeza. Se apoyó en él y le acarició la cara.

- Naruto… Naruto. Sasuke ha… ha… - pero no podía acabar la frase, se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a llorar – No… Sasuke. Sasuke.

Y empezó a decir su nombre una y otra vez. Naruto la miraba con tristeza y su visión se puso borrosa por las lágrimas. Si él hubiera sido más fuerte entonces podría a ver traído a Sasuke a casa y esto no estaría pasando. Pero él no quiso volver, el quería poder y mira el poder donde lo había llevado. Apretó el puño. Había prometido a Sakura que lo encontraría y que lo traería de vuelta pero ya no podía ser. Se sentía inútil, impotente y lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla.

La gente del pueblo se los quedaban mirando. Dos chicos en el suelo llorando y un hombre alto mirando con ojos tristes al par.

- Ero-sennin. Cuéntanos que pasó – dijo Naruto acariciándole la espalda a Sakura y mirando a Jiraiya. Sakura seguía con la mantra del nombre de Sasuke.

- Está bien – suspiró Jiraiya. Pero vamos a otro sitio, aquí estamos llamando la atención.

--------------------------------------

Hinata se mordió el labio cuando vio a su novio acercarse donde estaba ella. Su perro blanco grande, Akamaru, al lado de él, en cuanto la vio se abalanzó sobre ella, Hinata tuvo que cogerle las patas para que no la tirara al suelo.

- Siento llegar tarde, Hinata – dijo Kiba apartando a Akamaru y abrazando a Hinata – Pero mi madre me ha dicho que te invite esta noche a cenar con nosotros.

¿A cenar a su casa? Hinata sentía que el cielo se le caía encima. Pero ella tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser rápido, si no se iba a arrepentir.

- Kiba, yo…

- ¡Me hace tanta ilusión de que vengas! Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasaremos. Aunque tú no le hagas caso a mis hermanas, ya sabes como son – dijo sonriéndole.

- Kiba, por favor, escúchame…

- Mi madre ha dicho que hará algo especial, aunque no sabe tus gustos, seguro que lo hará bien. Aunque está un poco asustada, ya que tú eres un Hyûga y seguro que comes cosas mejores – Hinata gimió por dentro, esto no era lo que ella había planeado – Hinata ¿estás bien?

- Kiba yo… - sentía que ya le saltaban las lágrimas – Lo he pe-pensado mucho y… creo que sería mejor de de-dejarlo… lo siento, pero… creo… - ya las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Eh, eh, vamos, Hinata. ¿Qué me estás diciendo ahora? – dijo extrañado.

Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decirlo sin dudar, sin apartar la vista y sobretodo sin tartamudear. Lo cogió del brazo que estaba apoyado en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

- Kiba, tú me gustas mucho pero… yo… - Hinata tragó – Yo… estoy enamorada de Naruto – La mano de Kiba le apretó el hombro y ella cerró los ojos, le estaba haciendo daño.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir – gruñó él.

- Kiba, por favor…

- Por favor ¡qué! – gritó ahora, Hinata dio un paso atrás del susto – ¿Me dices que saldrás conmigo y ahora me dices que no puedes porque estás enamorada de Naruto?

- Kiba… - Hinata nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y menos a ella y le estaba entrando miedo – Lo siento…

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hinata? Naruto no te quiere. ¡Yo sí! – gritó, pero cuando vio la cara de asustada de Hinata la abrazó por la cintura poniendo su cara en su pelo – Hinata, siento haberte gritado, pero... Hinata, por favor.

Hinata gimió ¿Qué podía hacer? Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se puso a llorar. No sabía que sería tan difícil dejarle. Tenía razón, Naruto nunca la vio como algo más que una amiga, pero ella le daba igual, estaba muy enamorada de él.

Kiba apartó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos plateados, eran tan bonitos. Pensar que la iba a perder por culpa de Naruto, le hervía la sangre. No, Hinata era suya. Le limpió con la mano las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas y la dejó allí, ella se apoyó en su mano, pero sus lágrimas volvieron a caer. Hinata era tan bonita.

- Kiba… - susurró ella – Yo… lo siento mucho pero…

- Hinata, escúchame, piénsalo bien ¿vale? Yo… te quiero mucho. Te haré feliz y nunca, te lo prometo, nunca estarás triste. ¿No te lo has pasado bien estos días conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal? Dime, que tengo que hacer para que no me dejes.

- Tú… tú no has hecho nada malo. No puedo… seguir contigo estando enamorado de otro…, Kiba… entiéndelo – dijo poniéndole las manos en su pecho y apartándolo.

Lo estaba rechazando y eso no podía ser. De un arrebato Kiba la empujó e Hinata se cayó al suelo. Hinata miró al suelo, no podía verle a la cara.

- Te has equivocado conmigo si piensas que me puedes dejar así como así – gruñó Kiba - ¡No lo acepto, Hinata! Espero que lo pienses bien. Vámonos, Akamaru.

El perro blanco vio a su dueño alejarse y a Hinata en la tierra llorando. Se acercó a ella y le puso una pata en un brazo, pero ella no le hizo caso y salió corriendo detrás de Kiba.

-----------------------------------------------

La lluvia empezó a caer, pero a Sakura le daba igual. Tenía que encontrarlo, como sea. Él estuvo allí, vio como Sasuke se murió y no le dijo nada. Se lo calló pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Una cosa tan importante como esa. La realidad le chocó, ¿y si la había dejado por eso?

Después de que Jiraiya les contó todo, Sakura salió corriendo en busca de Kakashi. Se dirigió directamente al monumento conmemorativo. Sabía que él estaba allí, como siempre. Y allí él estaba.

Sakura se paró en seco a dos metros de donde estaba, él estaba de espaldas a ella. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte.

- Sakura – dijo sin volverse.

- Kakashi ¿Por qué? – susurró ella. Kakashi se volvió y vio que estaba llorando aunque con la llovía no se notaba - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿El qué? – Kakashi se llevó la mano a su pelo mojado.

- ¡Que Sasuke está muerto! – gritó ahora acercándose a él. Kakashi se quedó parado ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- ¡Qué importa quien me lo haya dicho! ¿Por qué no querías que lo supiera? – pero Kakashi se quedó callado, no quería decirle que fue un cobarde y dejó que se muriera, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sakura vio como apartaba la mirada y se acercó a él agarrándolo por el chaleco - ¡Qué pasa! ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? ¡Kakashi!

- No puedo…

- ¡Sasuke está muerto! Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer. Y… ¡y tú estabas allí! ¡Que te dijo! ¿Sufrió mucho? Dime algo, Kakashi… - dijo desesperada, pero Kakashi seguía sin decir nada – ¡Mírame! – y con la mano le giró la cara para que la viera.

Sakura abrió la boca cuando vio la expresión de Kakashi. ¿Estaba enfadado? Pero ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kakashi? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Qué pasó en realidad? ¡Dímelo! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! – dijo pegándolo con el puño en el pecho - ¡Por qué no me dices nada! Es… por eso, por lo que no me quieres decir, ¿Qué hayas roto conmigo? ¿Es por eso?

- Ya te dije porque hemos roto. Sasuke no tiene que ver aquí nada – mintió Kakashi.

- ¿Y anoche? ¿Qué significo para ti? – dijo apartándose los pelos mojados de la cara. La lluvia se estaba poniendo más fuerte y se oían truenos de fondo.

- Lo siento, Sakura, ayer fue un error. No pasará de nuevo.

Pero Sakura supo que no fue un error. La manera que la besaba, las miradas que le daba cuando le estaba haciendo el amor y sus caricias, todo eso era porque él la quería. Pero ¿Por qué le decía siempre lo contrario?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fue un error? No puedo, Kakashi. No puedo soportar que me estés ocultando las cosas. Tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? ¿Qué paso en realidad en la misión? ¡Sasuke está muerto, por el amor de dios! ¡Y tú no me vas a contar nada!

Sakura lo miró, buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos, pero sus ojos estaban fríos sin ninguna emoción. Así era Kakashi, un hombre que lo guardaba todo para él y en estos dos últimos años, Sakura no había podido que se abriera. Hablaba más pero de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su vida. Ella supo que era ANBU cuando era joven, pero todo lo que sabía de él se lo habían dicho sus amigos. Siempre había sido así, pero Sakura no se lo reprochaba, todo el mundo tenía cosas que esconder.

Ella le había contado toda su vida aunque Kakashi ya se la sabía y nunca le ocultaba nada. El amor hacía Sasuke era evidente cuando era pequeña y eso Kakashi lo sabía de sobras. Pero empezó a enamorarse perdidamente de la mirada soñolienta y esa actitud tan reservada de Kakashi y como hombre tenía buen cuerpo, era alto, tenía un pelo plateado tan bonito, estaba fuerte y cuando se quitaba la mascara era el hombre más guapo que Sakura había visto. Aunque no se olvido completamente de Sasuke, todavía lo quería mucho, pero con Kakashi experimentó más en el amor. El primer beso y su primera vez, todo fue con Kakashi. Y no podía imaginarse ya sin estar con él.

Sakura siguió mirándolo entre la lluvia, pero Kakashi no le decía nada. Sentía rabia, furia. No podía sopórtalo más, ese pasotismo que tenía últimamente con ella. Apretó el puño y le dio otra vez en el pecho a ver si reaccionaba.

- ¡Kakashi, por favor! ¡Háblame! Estamos hablando de la muerte de Sasuke. Para mí es muy importante saber la verdad. Se que Itachi lo mató pero tú estabas allí ¿Por qué no le ayudaste? – Kakashi giró la cabeza para mirarla y Sakura abrió la boca – Estabas allí y no le ayudaste… ¿es eso? No le ayudaste – a Sakura le temblaba los labios y no pensaba lo que le decía. Cerró los ojos y empezó a pegarle en el pecho seguidamente - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

Kakashi le cogió las muñecas fuerte y Sakura abrió la boca y lo miró.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó - ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Sakura dio un paso para atrás. Kakashi nunca le había gritado de esa manera y le estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas.

- ¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Dime que pasó! – le gritó también. Pero Kakashi le soltó las muñecas y le dio la espalda - ¿No me lo vas a decir? ¡Kakashi, no me ignores!

Pero Kakashi seguía donde estaba. Sakura apretó los puños y se mordió el labio y sin darse cuenta se hirió y le empezó a salir sangre. No podía más.

- Kakashi – susurró – Te odio.

Y salió de allí tan rápido como había venido. Kakashi se quedó allí, se quitó el protector y la mascara y levantó la cabeza. Le gustaba como le caía la lluvia en la cara, las gotas se juntaban con sus lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------

La puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abrió de golpe y todos los que estaban dentro vieron a un chico rubio entrar con furia. Fue directamente al escritorio y con la palma de la mano la chocó encima.

- ¡Vieja! ¿Hasta cuando me lo ibas a estar ocultando? – gritó Naruto a la Quinta.

Tsunade levantó una ceja en pregunta pero cuando vio a Jiraiya entrar después con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra en vertical delante de su cara, ya se imaginó de qué hablaba. Se levantó y también dio un golpe en el escritorio.

- ¡Por qué no! ¡Y no me llames vieja!

Naruto cruzó los brazos y se puso de morros.

-¡Sasuke está muerto! ¡Quiero una explicación!

Shikamaru y Temari que vieron la entrada se quedaron con la boca abierta '¿Sasuke está muerto?' pensaron los dos.

- ¡Está muerto porque nosotros no lo hemos buscado lo suficiente! Si nosotros…

- ¡Naruto! – le cortó Tsunade – Está muerto porque él lo ha querido así. Él quería la venganza no quería que le buscásemos. Y nosotros lo hemos buscado por todos sitios y no había manera de encontrarle.

- Ya, pero… ¡pero aun así, no tenía que acabar así! – dijo frustrado Naruto.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- Sakura estaba conmigo cuando Ero-sennin lo soltó todo.

Tsunade abrió la boca 'Mierda' pensó.

---------------------------------------------

Fin capítulo 8 primer parte.

He decidido partirlo por aquí y así da más emoción para el segundo capítulo xD

Gracias como siempre ha Kagome1013, nadeshiko-uchiha y a Yume Fujimi por los reviews, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión y me alegra que sigáis leyendo mi fic. Si no fuera por vosotras no lo seguiría.

Gracias también a Kuriiiii xD ¡¡¡Mira que no saber quien era Genma! Si es que…

Nos vemos en la segunda parte!


	9. Empieza la tormenta 2ª parte

Holaaaaa! Dije que pondría la segunda parte hace una semana por ahí pero... trabajando 12 horas diarias y haciendo el disfraz para el salón del manga no he podido! Pero ya está aquí! Espero que os gusteee!

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 9 - Empieza la tormenta 2ª parte

Hinata seguía donde le había dejado Kiba. Le daba igual si estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Puso las manos en la tierra que se había convertido en barro y se deslizó por él hasta quedar tumbada.

Siguió llorando ¿Por qué no sería más fuerte? Si fuera más valiente esto no habría pasado. Le habría dicho a Naruto lo que sentía. Le habría dicho que no a Kiba desde un principio. Kiba… le había dejado allí, sin mirar atrás. 'Soy patetita' pensó para ella. Kiba siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, pero hoy le había hecho daño en el hombro y la había empujado para que se cayera. Pero Hinata se lo perdonaba, entendía que estuviera enfadado y Kiba tenía un carácter muy fuerte, como Naruto…

- ¿Hinata? – ella levantó la cabeza y vio a Sakura delante de ella - ¿Qué haces ahí tumbada? Te vas a resfriar con esta lluvia.

- Sa… Sakura, yo… - Era por culpa de ella, de Sakura, que Naruto no se fijaba en ella. Naruto ha estado enamorado de Sakura en años.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás llorando – dijo agachándose en cuclillas delante de ella. Hinata se enderezó un poco apoyándose con las manos en el barro. Tenía todo el pelo enganchado – ¿Os habéis peleado Kiba y tú?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella no podía odiarla, Sakura no tenía la culpa de ser más guapa, más valiente y más fuerte que ella.

- Sí – susurró – Hemos… bueno… yo lo he dejado – Sakura abrió la boca, eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué, Hinata? Os veía tan bien juntos. Kiba es un chico estupendo ¿no crees? – pero Hinata empezó a llorar otra vez, solo en pensar en Kiba y la cara que tenía cuando le dijo aquello… - Eh, vamos, no llores. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo pero a ninguna parecía importarle. Hinata le contó lo que pasó a tropezones y Sakura entendió a la primera. Tenía que haber sido duro para ella. Naruto siempre había sido muy denso.

- ¿Qué… qué voy a hacer ahora? – dijo llorando.

- ¿Con quién te gustaría estar? – pero Hinata negó con la cabeza. No lo sabía.

En estos pocos días salir con Kiba había sido una aventura. Siempre estaba atento a ella y era muy cariñoso. Y cuando la agarró por la cintura y la besó, era su primer beso y no se lo esperaba pero, le gustó. Con Naruto aun no había experimentado nada de eso. Pero en sus sueños, todavía tenía la esperanza de que algún día pasaría.

- Tienes que pensar que es lo que quieres de verdad – dijo Sakura sonriéndole. Hinata abrió la boca.

- Has… has dicho lo mismo que Neji – Sakura frunció el seño.

- ¿Has hablado de esto a Neji? – Sakura empezó a reírse – Parece raro que te haya dicho eso. Ya sabes "Ninja y amor no van en la misma frase" o algo parecido – dijo imitándole la voz.

Hinata sonrió por primera vez esa tarde.

- Sa-Sakura ¿tú que haces por aquí? – a Sakura se le oscureció la cara y Hinata tragó. Pero giró la cara y le dio una sonrisa.

- Pues igual que tú, me he peleado – Hinata pensó en Kakashi.

- ¿Es verdad que habéis roto?

- Sí pero… ya pronto se arreglará, ya lo verás. Le he dicho cosas muy feas. Creo que tengo que ir a disculparme. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado… - miró a Hinata, su cara reflejaba que no entendía nada.

Sakura se levantó. Desde que se fue del monumento se arrepintió, todo lo que le había dicho a Kakashi, no lo quería decir. Y menos que lo odiaba.

- ¡Hinata¡Hinata! – gritó Kiba buscándola y deteniendo los pensamientos de Sakura. Kiba corrió donde estaban.

Sakura se volvió donde estaba Hinata que estaba con la boca abierta. Le dijo adiós y de un salto salió de allí. Kiba se apresuró a Hinata y la cogió del suelo.

- Hinata, por favor, perdóname. Perdóname. – le susurró – Siento haberte dejado aquí sola. No… no sabía que me había pasado – le pasó la mano por su pelo lleno de barro – Vamos, te llevaré a casa, estás llena de barro, seguro que te vas a resfriar.

- Kiba yo…

- Por favor, Hinata, no digas nada más. Pero… quiero que lo pienses bien ¿vale? Y que sepas que elijas lo que elijas, yo siempre te querré – la cogió de la cintura, tenía tantas ganas de besarla – Te quiero, Hinata.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón y sentía otra vez las lágrimas venir. Había vuelto, a por ella, y le había dicho que le quería. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Su cabeza chocó con el pecho de Kiba y siguió llorando, él la rodeó con sus brazos y puso la barbilla en su cabeza. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

Pero, tenía que pensar en que quería de verdad.

------------------------------------------

Kakashi estaba en la taberna y bebiendo su, sexta o séptima taza de sake. El dueño cuando lo vio entrar todo mojado empezó a prepararle la bebida sin que le pidiera nada.

Como había pensado. Sakura le acusó de no hacer nada. Y tenía razón, aunque estuviera paralizado por el corte que le hizo Itachi, tenía que haber hecho algo para evitar que lo matara, una técnica ilusoria o algo. Pero todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

- Vaya, Kakashi, no sabía que te encontraría aquí y bebiendo – dijo una voz femenina de detrás de él.

Kakashi se giró y vio a Shizune y detrás de ella Tsunade discutiendo con Jiraiya.

- ¿Fuisteis vosotros los que le dijisteis a Sakura que Sasuke estaba muerto?

- Ah… fue Jiraiya, se le escapó cuando vio a Sakura y Naruto.

'Naruto' pensó Kakashi, él también lo sabía.

- ¿Te unes a nosotros?

- No – Shizune gimió. Parecía enfadado. Quizá Sakura le había dicho algo. Y estaba todo empapado.

- Estás todo mojado ¿Por qué no vas a casa y te cambias?

- Shizune, déjame en paz – Shizune volvió a gemir pero esta vez de rabia. Se levantó de golpe pero dio un paso y enseguida se mareo. Shizune lo cogió del brazo para que no se cayera.

- Mira como vas¿ya podrás llegar a casa así? – Kakashi se la quedó mirando y Shizune sonrió – Vale, vale. Ya sé que eres un ninja muy bueno pero ¿quieres que te acompañe? Solo por si acaso.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, Shizune miró atrás a Tsunade y a Jiraiya que todavía seguían discutiendo. Si se iba tampoco se iban a dar cuenta. Además ahora estaría a solas con Kakashi, borracho o no, le daba igual. Sonrió y salió también fuera.

Shizune lo miró de reojo. Estaba muy callado, más de lo normal. La lluvia seguía cayendo más fuerte y los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Si no daban prisa se iban a quedar súper mojados. Aunque parecía que ha Kakashi le daba igual, él ya estaba mojado. Llegaron a lo que parecía un portal. Kakashi se giró y vio a Shizune rodeada con sus brazos por el frió.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Y no ha pasado nada, pero ahora estoy tranquila – dijo sonriéndole debajo de la lluvia.

- Entra, Shizune, y sécate un poco, te dejaré un paraguas – dijo abriendo la puerta. Ya dentro subieron un par de escaleras y abrió otra puerta.

Su apartamento era bastante pequeño, pero estaba bien para una persona. Shizune nunca había entrado a su casa y se sorprendió lo arreglado que lo tenía todo. Kakashi desapareció en una habitación y volvió con una toalla. Se la dio y ella murmuro un 'gracias'. Volvió a desaparecer esta vez en el cuarto de baño. Shizune se secó el pelo con la toalla y miró alrededor. Parecía que no estaba mucho en casa, solo para dormir quizás. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y abrió la boca. Allí estaba él sin protector ni mascara y sin camiseta, se quedó muy sorprendida, sabía que era guapo aún con la mascara pero sin ella… Shizune se ruborizó, pero no podía apartar la mirada del espejo que reflejaba la cara guapa de él. Kakashi se dio cuenta y se giró, ella se puso más roja todavía.

- Ah, lo siento. Si me das el paraguas me iré enseguida – dijo sin apartar la vista.

- Claro – y salió con una toalla en los hombros.

Shizune pensó en lo que le dijo Kurenai y sonrió, quizás si se acercara más a él podría conseguir algo…

- Shizune.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y le contestó torpemente. Kakashi volvió con dos tazas y una botella de sake. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a beber. Si Kakashi ya estaba bebido ahora lo estaba mal. Ella se reía tanto que se podía escuchar desde fuera.

Shizune pensaba que esto era un sueño. Kakashi era maravilloso, nunca había hablado así con él y no creía que se iba a divertir tanto. Podría aprovechar la ocasión, él estaba totalmente borracho. Y se acercó más a él con la silla.

- ¿Sabes? Estás muy guapo sin la mascara ¿Por qué te la pones? – preguntó acariciando su cara.

- Ah, y yo que me creía que era muy feo – dijo riéndose. Shizune sonrió, era tan diferente cuando estaba ebrio.

- Eres guapísimo – Shizune siempre había sido un poco tímida para estas cosas pero… quizás las copas de sake que se había tomado le habían hecho atreverse a besarlo. Kakashi retrocedió un poco – ¡Ah! Perdona… yo no… de verdad que fue…

Kakashi se la quedó mirando, se estaba poniendo toda roja y empezó a reírse. En estos momentos su cabeza no estaba ni para Itachis ni Sasukes ni Narutos y ni mucho menos de Sakuras. Delante de él estaba Shizune, que le acababa de besar. Shizune cada vez se ponía más roja pero ya no de vergüenza si no de furia.

- ¡No te rías! – dijo dándole fuerte en el brazo – Que vergüenza…

- No pasa nada, Shizune, si quieres puedes hacerlo otra vez – dijo Kakashi empezándose a reír otra vez.

Shizune lo miró como se reía. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía reírse de esa manera. Sonrió. Lo había dicho de broma pero Shizune se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez Kakashi no se apartó y ella aprovechó la ocasión para besarlo más tiempo.

Kakashi no sabía porque no se había apartado. Su estado en el que se encontraba le decía que la besara también pero su parte lógica dijo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien.

Pero la parte ebria ganó la batalla con la lógica y empezó a besarla.

----------------------------------------

Ino corría como podía con un paraguas abierto en una mano y otro cerrado en la otra. Shikamaru no había vuelto del despacho de Tsunade y estaba preocupada. Ya era de noche y él siempre venía temprano para cenar. Se paró. 'Que tonta' pensó para ella 'Seguro que la reunión se ha alargado y por eso no ha podido venir antes'.

La puerta de un restaurante se abrió y salieron dos personas. Ino se giró y abrió la boca. Shikamaru estaba aguantando la puerta para que Temari saliera. Ino se escondió detrás en una esquina '¿Por qué me escondo?'

- Gracias por invitarme, Shikamaru – se oyó decir a Temari.

- De nada.

- Todavía no me puedo creer que Sasuke está muerto. Ha sido una sorpresa muy grande.

'¿Sasuke está muerto?' pensó Ino horrorizada.

- Sí. Pero esto está cada vez más complicado. Voy a odiar tener que planear todas las misiones que van a venir de ahora en adelante, espero no tener que participar en ninguna.

- Oh, sigues siendo el mismo cobardica de siempre.

- Bueno, está lloviendo mucho – dijo pasando de tema - ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hotel?

- Mmm, esta vez no. Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que me "acompañaste al hotel" – dijo marcando las ultimas palabras.

- Temari, hoy no voy a hacer nada, lo juro – Temari le contestó riéndose.

A Ino se le cayó el paraguas que tenía en la mano '¿Qué pasó la última vez?' se preguntó.

- Eso dijiste la última vez y acabé despertándome contigo en la cama – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Entonces te acompaño?

- Bueno…

Ino sentía lágrimas que venían. ¿Había oído bien? No esperaba que pasaría esto y ni siquiera se lo creía. Shikamaru había tenido una aventura con Temari pero ¿Cuándo había pasado? Él le había dicho de acompañarla al hotel como la otra vez ¿eso quería decir que quería repetir lo que pasó? 'No… Shikamaru no me puede hacer esto… No…' pensó llorando. Lanzó una mirada por la esquina y vio a Shikamaru, su Shika, agarrando el hombro de Temari. No pudo aguantar más y salió de allí de un salto.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y miro la calle.

- Shikamaru ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada. Vamos – dijo sonriendo.

------------------------------------------

Kakashi estaba quitando el lazo que tenía Shizune en la cintura cuando llamaron a su puerta. Shizune asintió con la cabeza y él salió de la habitación dejándola en la cama. Quien quiera que sea, se iba a encontrar con un Kakashi un poco molesto.

Abrió la puerta.

- Kakashi, yo…

Allí estaba Sakura toda mojada de la tormenta. Se quedó parada, sus ojos verdes lo miraron de arriba abajo, no era normal ver a Kakashi sin protector ni mascara ni camiseta abriendo la puerta tan tranquilo.

- Ah, hola, Sakura – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Estás borracho? – dijo estrechando los ojos.

- Mmm, puede – esta vez riéndose.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Había estado bebiendo por su culpa? Había venido corriendo a pedirle perdón después de encontrarse con Hinata. Tenía que verle y decirle que lo sentía y que le creía.

- Kakashi, yo… siento lo que te he dicho antes, de verdad, no quería decirlo así de esa manera pero… por favor, perdóname – dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura – Perdóname, perdóname…

- Sakura…

- Sé que te he dicho cosas horribles. Pero en esos momentos no sabía en que pensaba. Te quiero, Kakashi. Por favor no estés enfadado conmigo, por favor… - dijo llorando y enterrando la cara en su pecho.

- ¿Kakashi¿Qué… - Shizune se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio a Sakura abrazando a Kakashi.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y la vio saliendo de la habitación de Kakashi. Se apartó de él asustada y lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Qué es esto, Kakashi? – susurró Sakura.

- Sakura, no es lo que parece… no ha… - intentó decir Shizune.

- ¡Tú te callas! – gritó Sakura a Shizune sin apartar la mirada de Kakashi - ¡No me lo puedo creer! Shizune creía que eras mi amiga.

Shizune bajó la mirada al suelo. Si Sakura no los hubiera interrumpido en estos momentos…

- Kakashi, dímelo tú, dime que no ha pasado nada.

- No, pero iba a pasar – dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¡Kakashi! – gritó Shizune – Sakura no le hagas caso, está borracho y no sabe lo que dice.

- Shizune – la llamó Kakashi – No intentes excusarnos. Los dos somos culpables.

- Pero…

- Sakura. Me encontré a Shizune en la taberna y después me acompañó a casa. Si no fuera porque has venido, estaría acostándome con ella. No te miento.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Miró a Shizune que miraba al suelo y después a Kakashi que la estaba mirando a ella. Era verdad. Si no llega a venir… más lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella? Ayer se había acostado con ella y hoy había estado a punto con Shizune. ¿Cómo podía ser tan horrible?

Sakura no conocía a este Kakashi. Este no es el Kakashi que se había enamorado. Había cambiado, demasiado. Este era cruel y no tenía decencia. Pero aun así…

Sakura sin decir nada salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡Sakura! – llamó Shizune corriendo para la puerta. Pero Kakashi la cogió del hombro.

- Déjala, es mejor así.

- Pero ¿Por qué¿Por qué tienes que ser así con ella? – Shizune empezó a llorar y salió también.

------------------------------------------------

Chôji estaba en su habitación guardando trastos viejos en una caja. Había pensado seriamente irse de este apartamento y dejar a los dos solos. Todavía no les había dicho nada, esperaría un poco más. De pronto escucho la puerta dando un portazo y después otra. Frunció el seño, esto no le gustaba nada.

Salió de la habitación y vio la habitación de Ino cerrada. Tenía que ser ella. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contesto. La abrió despacio y la llamó.

- Ino ¿Qué pasa?

- Chôji, déjame, por favor – dijo entre lágrimas, estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama.

- No puedo dejarte así, dime que ha pasado – dijo acercándose a la cama.

- ¡No! Es… es demasiado humillante. Por favor, déjame sola. Si viene Shika le dices que me encuentro mal. Por favor – dijo sin levantar la cara de la almohada que tenía abrazada.

- Ha pasado algo con Shika – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. ¿Qué ha habrá pasado esta vez?

- Chôji es verdad que… ¿Qué Shika y Temari tuvieron algo? – Chôji miró la cabeza de Ino. Entonces era eso…

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. No tienes porque preo…

- ¡No¡Hoy los he visto juntos¡Y se iban a un hotel! Y…

Chôji levantó las cejas cuando le contó lo que pasó. Sabía que Shikamaru era un poco desastre pero… ¿hacerle esto a Ino? Era demasiado. En que estaba pensando su amigo.

- Ino, no llores. Cuando venga ya hablaré yo con él – Ino levantó la cabeza y vio a Chôji un poco enfadado. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

- Chôji – dijo llorando – No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura no se creía lo que justo había pasado. Y ya no aguantaba más, demasiadas cosas habían pasado hoy. Enterarse de la muerte de Sasuke había sido un choque demasiado grande. Y la traición… si, traición de Kakashi y Shizune. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Corría sin parar por los bosques y de pronto se encontró con un lago bastante grande.

Su vida ya no tenía sentido. Sasuke se había muerto y Kakashi la había abandonado. No podía sufrir más, estaba cansada de sufrir.

Se dirigió hacia el lago y se metió, el agua estaba fría, pero a quien le importaba eso, ya estaba mojada con la lluvia. Se metió hasta la cintura y empezó a llorar otra vez.

¿Por qué tiene que acabar todo así¿Dónde estaban los finales felices en la vida? Sasuke se murió y no completó su venganza, al contrario. ¿Por qué Itachi lo ha matado¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente? Seguro que había algo más y Kakashi no se lo quería decir.

Kakashi…

Solo de pensar en él y la manera en que le habló. Ese no era su Kakashi. Pero que podía hacer, estaba enamorada de él. No importa lo que le hiciera. Lo iba a amar siempre. Pero ahora…

Nada tenía sentido ya. Ya no le quedaba nada. En esos momentos no pensaba en nadie más. Sasuke estaba muerto y Kakashi la había traicionado. Era lo peor que le podía haber pasado.

- Hay maneras mejores de acabar con todo.

Sakura no se giró, ya sabía quien era. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? No le contestó y quería que se fuera.

Neji mientras estaba entrenando bajo la lluvia vio un borrón rosa y rojo pasar muy rápido. No podía ser otra que Sakura. Cuando la vio dentro del lago, estaba a punto de saltar y cogerla, pero su sentido común le dijo que no lo hiciera.

- Creía que eras más valiente. Si te quieres suicidar tírate por un precipicio o mejor aún quémate, así no tendremos que buscar tu cadáver.

- Cállate, Neji – gruñó Sakura sin girarse.

- Vamos, sal de ahí, ahora. No me hagas ir a buscarte.

- Yo no te he pedido que vengas. Vete.

Neji vio como se metió entera en el agua. Y también vio que no salía de la superficie. Cruzó los brazos y siguió esperando. Los ninjas aguantaban bastante debajo del agua. Él no estaba preocupado, no… pasaron dos minutos. Maldita sea, que hacía que no salía ya. Ahora la duda le había entrado.

Cuatro minutos.

Cinco minutos.

'Mierda' pensó Neji, cuando pasaron seis minutos. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio algo flotando en el punto donde se había metido Sakura. 'No puede ser' y se metió al agua corriendo.

Pero en el lugar donde supuestamente estaba el cuerpo de Sakura había un tronco. Se la había jugado. Neji sonrió, acababa de engañar al genio de los Hyûga.

- Has tardado bastante en venir, me hieres ¿sabes? – dijo Sakura detrás de él.

Neji se giró y la agarró del brazo, enfadado. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto¿Eres tonta o que? – gritó Neji.

- Solo quería saber si te meterías o no.

- Ni se te ocurra volver hacerlo – Sakura no sabía que se iba a enfadar tanto – Y que haces aquí con esta lluvia y metida en el lago.

- ¿Y tú?

- Entrenar, me gusta hacerlo lloviendo. Y contesta cuando te preguntan.

- No te importa – dijo alejándose de él.

Neji supo que no le importaba pero tenía curiosidad – ¿Estabas intentado suicidarte?

- No… - mintió Sakura, la verdad si que se le había pasado por la cabeza pero… no tenía el valor – Neji – dijo de espaldas a él.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Sabes que Hinata ha dejado a Kiba? Es muy valiente ¿verdad?

Neji cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Así que su prima había dejado al Inuzuka. Quizá fue buena idea hablar con ella.

- Sí, lo es – dijo orgulloso.

- Neji – Él abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura temblando – Sasuke… Sasuke está muerto.

Abrió más los ojos. Uchiha Sasuke se había muerto. Él ultimo de los Uchiha. Un clan que podía rivalizar con los Hyûga.

Sakura estaba llorando ahora, sus hombros estaban temblando y sus puños estaban cerrados.

- Sí… no… no ha podido vengar a su familia. Tanto tiempo entrenando y todo lo que ha tenido que pasar… para nada. Su hermano… su propio hermano que mató a todo el clan y lo dejó vivo, lo mató. ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo dejo vivo¿Para luego matarlo? Que injusto…

Neji no supo que contestarle.

- Neji – dijo todavía sin girarse - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Dime¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Sasuke está muerto y… Kakashi… me ha dejado.

Neji se sorprendió cuando vio su mano en el hombro de ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y más se sorprendió cuando la mano de ella se puso encima de la suya. Tenía la mano congelada al igual que la suya. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero esta vez con rabia. Sería mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes. Los rayos se acercaban demasiado rápido.

Pero a Sakura eso no parecía importarle. Se quitó el protector que tenia en el pelo y lo dejó caer al agua. Neji lo cogió antes de que se fuera para el fondo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Dimito. Ya no quiero ser más un ninja. Ya no tengo nada. Si he llegado donde estoy es gracias a Sasuke, para poder encontrarlo y devolverlo a casa. Ahora que está muerto… ya no tiene sentido que continúe. Todo se ha acabado para mi.

- ¿Piensas huir entonces¿No piensas vengar la muerte de Sasuke? Todo tu entrenamiento con la Quinta y todo lo que has aprendido sin la ayuda de nadie...

- Neji, tú no eres la persona indicada para…

- ¿Entonces quien¿Kakashi?

Sakura se giró y miró a sus ojos blancos, su pelo lo llevaba suelto, quizás había perdido la cinta con el entrenamiento, y estaba pegado a sus hombros por la lluvia. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Metido en el lago con ella. Diciendo esas cosas. Este era Neji Hyûga.

- Neji¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba entrenando.

- Ahora no estás entrenando. Estás metido en el agua conmigo ¿Por qué?

- Creía que te habías ahogado.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – sonrió y Neji hizo una mueca.

- Quizás… - pero Sakura le contestó abrazándolo y poniendo la cabeza en su camiseta mojada.

- Gracias, Neji – susurró.

Neji no sabía que hacer con sus brazos y puso una mano encima de la cabeza de Sakura. Espera¿le estaba acariciando el pelo? Suspiró, que podía hacer en una situación así. Sakura empezó a llorar. 'No, no, no te pongas a llorar ahora encima mió' pensó Neji asustado.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Ya sabes lo que pienso…

- Los ninjas no lloran, los ninjas son fuertes y sobretodo los ninjas no necesitan el amor – Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas – Me alegro que estés aquí. ¿Sabes que me dijo Kakashi?

- ¿Mm? – dijo sin parar de acariciarle el pelo, si así dejara de llorar…

- Que si nos habíamos liado – dijo esta vez riéndose - ¿Tú y yo¿Te lo puedes creer?

Neji apartó la mano de su cabeza¿eso pensaba Kakashi?

- ¿Por qué lo dijo?

- Ah, porque nos vio venir juntos en la fiesta de Shino y como estuvimos todo el rato hablando pues pensó cosas raras… estaba celoso de ti, Neji. Pero… - Sakura paró, no quería contarle a él lo que había visto antes – Nada. Además no se como se le ocurrió esa idea. Tú eres incapaz de hacer nada. Sigo pensando que necesitas una novia – dijo todavía riéndose.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura – dijo pasando del tema – Hace frío y los dos estamos mojados, bueno estamos metidos en el agua, y la tormenta cada vez está más cerca, sería peligroso.

- Ah, ya has pasado de tema otra vez. Pero… - dijo abrazándolo más fuerte – Neji, prométeme una cosa. No te mueras.

Neji levantó una ceja. Que no se muera. Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y él le dio en la frente.

- Tonta, estás hablando con un Hyûga ¿acaso crees que me voy a dejar morir así como así? Te prometo que me moriré de viejo – Y empezó a salir del agua.

- Ah, seguro que tendrás muchos nietos con los ojos blancos ¿a que sí? – dijo también saliendo del agua.

- No, porque no tendré hijos – Sakura le sacó la lengua – Prométeme tú una cosa, Sakura.

- ¿El qué?

- Que no dejarás de ser ninja – dijo dándole su protector. Sakura sonrió y se lo puso otra vez.

Neji siguió para adelante con las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa en la cara. Sakura lo siguió y de un salto le pegó en la cabeza y le sacó la lengua. Neji le puso mala cara.

- Eso por pegarme antes en la frente.

------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru llegó al apartamento ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. 'Maldito Naruto, no podía deshacerme de él'. Se encontró a Naruto después de dejar a Temari al hotel. Dijo que quería hablar con él, pero lo único que hizo era aguantar a Naruto como bebía. La muerte de Sasuke le había afectado bastante.

A estás horas Ino y Chôji estarían durmiendo. Abrió la puerta de Chôji pero no estaba. Shikamaru sonrió, si Chôji no estaba quería decir que estaban Ino y él solos. Abrió la puerta de Ino pero se quedó en la puerta con la boca abierta. Chôji estaba tumbado en la cama de Ino y ella tenía la cabeza en su hombro durmiendo. Él parecía que también estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – susurró Shikamaru – No me lo puedo creer…

Salió de allí dando un portazo, se dirigió a su habitación y dio otro portazo.

Chôji abrió los ojos y miró la puerta. Ino levantó la cabeza y miró a Chôji asustada.

- Supongo que ha llegado Shikamaru – dijo Chôji tranquilo – Sigue durmiendo. Mañana hablaremos con él.

- Gracias, Chôji. Yo sola no podría hacerlo – dijo cerrando otra vez los ojos.

Chôji seguía mirando la puerta. Shikamaru había llegado demasiado tarde, tenía la esperanza de que llegara después de Ino pero… Mañana le diría cuatro cosas a Nara.

Fin capítulo 9

Ja! Si creíais que no se podía complicar más, aquí tenéis! xD Que mala estoy siendo ¿no? Pero bueno, creo que me ha pasado un poquitin con este capitulo. ¿Qué pensais? xD

Gracias gracias y mil gracias a:

**Kurai**: Espero que no me muerdas… ya sabes como soy xD Tranquila algún día de esto…. Lo arreglare… Pero lo que viene después… WUAHAHAHAHA (risa malvada)

**Shiho-Haibara**: si te pareció cruel en el otro capitulo, en este ya me matas xD Gracias por leer el fic! Que ilusion me hace ToT

**Kagome1013**: Aaah, seguro que te gusta este capitulo! Ah, no creo que escriba tan bien… me falta experiencia.

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: a ti también te encantara este capitulo. Si este Neji es un cielo… xD

**arhen**: gracias por leer el fic! Espero que no te enfades por como trato a Kakashi xDDD

**Shiga San: **Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! La verdad es que le pongo mucho, pero todavía no me convence demasiado como queda… si Sakura la dejara embarazada sería todavía mas complicado!

Mirar lo que me compre en el salon del manga!

wwwcncespcom/Users/Lunaatica/naruto.jpg

Poner los puntos despues de www y cncesp. Kakashi me lo compre en el del comic, pero Neji y Shikamaru me los compre este domingo! La pena es que no estaban tan grandes como el del Kakashi. ¿A que son monos?

Y yo soy esta, voy de Rukia de Bleach

wwwcncespcom/Users/Lunaatica/rukia.jpg

Bueno eso es todo.

Nos vemos en el capitulo 10!


	10. Niebla

Wenas! Siento tardar tanto… pero es que no puedo con todo ToT Ya llevó 10 capítulos! Y todo gracias a vosotros que lo leeis… Como siempre… espero que os guste esta cap y que no me matéis cuando lo acabéis de leer xD

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 10 – Niebla

Shizune se levantó de su cama. Quería ir rápidamente al despacho de Tsunade, por muy raro que sonara. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura y explicarle todo lo que había pasado y disculparse. Era su amiga después de todo, no podía entender como pudo llegar tan lejos. Pero se lo había pasado tan bien con Kakashi que no quería que acabara.

Había niebla. Bastante espesa. Shizune frunció el seño, ¿Konoha con niebla? Llegó rápidamente al despacho y allí se encontraba Tsunade sentada en su silla ¿Tsunade temprano? Aquí estaba pasando algo raro.

- Shizune, ya era hora. Ha pasado algo terrible – dijo Tsunade en cuanto la vio. Shizune abrió la boca.

- ¿Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es Sakura… ha desaparecido – Se la veía seria, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada.

Desde muy temprano llegó Naruto despertándola diciendo que no encontraba a Sakura. Estaba desesperado y ya no sabía donde buscarla. Pero sin poder decirle nada volvió a salir corriendo.

- He llamado a todos sus amigos para que vengan. Estarán a punto de venir. A ver si alguno de ellos sabe algo. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Shizune tenía una cara de horror. La última vez que la vio fue en casa de Kakashi… ¿y si había hecho alguna locura? Por culpa de ella… si no hubiera ido a su casa, Sakura no los hubiera visto… No, Sakura era más sensata que eso. Seguramente habrá ido al bosque a entrenar o algo.

Con un "plof" llegó Kakashi con Pakkun.

- ¿Bien?

- No he podido localizar su olor en Konoha ni en los alrededores – dijo Pakkun con su voz ronca – Creo que ya estará bastante lejos de aquí.

- Pakkun dice que sintió dos olores más con el de Sakura en la puerta – dijo Kakashi. Miró a Shizune que estaba con los ojos abiertos y temblando.

- Y si… ¿si se ha ido de excursión? Seguro que se ha ido con Ino o alguna amiga suya.

-------------------------------------------------

Ino se despertó con Chôji al lado suyo. Su cuerpo daba bastante calor y se estaba muy bien. Él ya estaba despierto. Se levantaron los dos y fueron fuera. Shikamaru estaba sentado en una silla esperando a que llegaran ellos dos.

- Tsunade nos ha llamado – dijo Shikamaru sin mirarles.

- Shika… ¿Dónde… ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – dijo Ino un poco temblorosa. Chôji le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

- A ti que te importa – dijo mirando como se cogían de la mano. 'Encima esto' pensó él – Mirar, hay que ir rápido. No tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías. Si pensáis que soy imbécil estáis equivocados.

Y salió de la casa con un portazo. Ino se quedó con la boca abierta y Chôji frunció el seño. Esto no era lo que esperaron. Él se llevó la mano a la cabeza 'Se ha pensado lo que no era. Bueno, se lo tiene merecido' pensó.

------------------------------------------------

Neji miraba la niebla con su Byakugan desde la puerta. No era normal. Hinata estaba a su lado también mirándola y negó con la cabeza.

- Puede que sea una técnica. La verdad es que no se ve casi nada – dijo Hinata quitado su Byakugan – En Konoha es raro que haya niebla.

- Sí. Podría ser de la tormenta de ayer pero… me escama. Vamos a darnos prisa. Tsunade nos espera.

- ¿Qué querrá de nosotros?

- Ni idea.

----------------------------------------------

Tsunade vio como venían uno a uno los amigos de Sakura. Ino estaba allí, entonces la suposición de la excursión quedaba anulada.

- Bien, creo que estáis todos, menos Naruto – dijo Tsunade poniendo los codos en la mesa y las manos en la barbilla – Esto es un asunto importante. Sakura ha… desaparecido. Y no se la encuentra en Konoha. Creemos que ha salido de la villa. ¿Alguien la vio ayer?

- Yo… la vi… en el bosque – dijo Hinata – Pero enseguida se fue. Dijo que iba a casa de Kakashi.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Shizune y él decidieron no decir nada. Nadie tenía que enterarse de lo que pasó ayer.

- ¿Nadie más? – todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Yo estuve con ella anoche – dijo Neji levantando la voz para que le escucharan – Estaba a punto de ahogarse – y miró a Kakashi – Dijo que ya no quería ser ninja. Pero yo la hice cambiar de opinión.

Kakashi sentía la mirada de Neji. ¿Suicidarse? Enseguida rechazó esa idea. Sakura era fuerte, podía superarlo todo pero… quizá enterarse de la muerte de Sasuke y verle con Shizune había sido demasiado fuerte. Kakashi se sentía culpable. Tenía que haberla consolado, haber hecho algo. Pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara cuando se enterara de la verdad. Quizá había sido un egoísta. Ahora Sakura no aparecía y a saber donde estaría. Y esperó que no la hayan secuestrado.

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Tsunade a Neji. No sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le hizo a Kakashi.

- Nada. La acompañé a su casa.

- ¿Viste algo raro?

- No.

Donde tenía que estar Kakashi estaba Neji. Kakashi lo miró y él seguía mirándolo a él. ¿Qué es lo que quería? Pero esta vez no lo miraba con sus medio sonrisas. Estaba bastante serio. Neji levantó la cabeza y se giró. ¿Sabía lo que había pasado ayer?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Temari corriendo. Respiró hondo y dijo:

- Mis… mis espías han visto un ninja de la Niebla junto con otro de la Roca, eran… eran de Akatsuki – dijo cogiendo aire – Llevaban a alguien con ellos, dicen que era un chica.

- Sakura – susurró Tsunade.

Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Sí, dicen que tenía el pelo rosa. Esta niebla que hay en Konoha es por culpa del ninja de la Niebla. Iban… iban para el norte. Dicen que vieron a Naruto cerca de ellos.

- Todos los que estáis aquí, olvidad de vuestras misiones de hoy. ¡Hay una nueva misión: Rescatar a Sakura como sea! – gritó Tsunade levantándose.

El primero en desaparecer fue Kakashi. Todos lo siguieron fuera rápidamente. Y en un momento todos se encontraron a Naruto. Él dio señas y señaló con el brazo hacia delante.

Todo el mundo se quitó sus preocupaciones. Lo importante ahora era rescatar a Sakura. Ino iba al lado Chôji, no quería ir con Shikamaru ya que estaba con Temari. Hinata iba con Neji detrás del grupo con el Byakugan para ver si les perseguía alguien. Delante iban Naruto y Kakashi con Pakkun. El perro ahora si que había podido coger el olor de Sakura.

¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Se preguntaba Kakashi. ¿Y para que la querían? No entendía porque habían secuestrado a Sakura ¿para llegar a Naruto? Sabían que era amiga suya. Esperaba que estuviera viva. Tenía que salvarla como sea.

Los mismos pensamientos estaban en la cabeza de Neji. Había fallado otra vez. Si se hubiera quedado más tiempo con ella, hubiera notado las presencias de Akatsuki. Pero se la habían llevado y se sentía culpable. Se maldijo por dentro, se había prometido que la protegería con su vida.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura sentía como todos sus huesos le dolían. Tenía la boca seca y tenía un dolor tremendo de cabeza. Le dolía la mandíbula y pensó que sería por apretar los dientes. No podía mover nada. Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo increíble y solo vio negro. Se escuchaban un par de voces de fondo. Una más cerca de la otra. Sabía que la estaban llevando a cuestas.

Sakura había llegado a su casa, no le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando un golpe le dio en la cabeza y haciéndola inconsciente. Solo recordaba un hombre alto con una espada muy grande, con los ojos rojos y los dientes afilados cuando había sonreído. Solo un hombre era así. Kisame…

Sakura intentó sin éxito ver más allá pero todavía veía negro. La capa de Akatsuki. No podía mover la cabeza e hizo un gruñido. El que la llevaba a cuestas se paró.

- Ah… creo que se ha despertado – dijo una voz lisa – Ya estaba harto de llevarla a cuestas. Aunque igualmente no se podrá mover – dijo riéndose.

- Déjala en el suelo – dijo una voz no tan lisa – Vamos a esperar aquí hasta que pueda moverse. Aunque Konoha no tardará en darse cuenta y venir a por ella.

Sakura se cayó al suelo como un trapo. Y ahora el sol la deslumbraba y cerró los ojos. Eran dos personas. Kisame y… abrió los ojos otra vez y vio a un chico rubio que tenía una coleta. Deidara… ¿pero no estaba muerto? Se dio cuenta que su cara estaba demasiado cerca.

- Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? Por tu cara diría que sí – Sakura intentó hablar pero no pudo – Te preguntarás que queremos y porque te hemos secuestrado ¿no?

Sakura sentía la boca más seca todavía. Solo podía mover los ojos de un lado para otro. Deidara se agachó y le dio un poco de agua. Sakura miró a Kisame que miraba para un pequeño lago que había cerca. ¿Kisame no era el compañero de Itachi? ¿Qué hacía con Deidara?

- Que miras, niña – dijo Kisame sin mirarla.

- Tú… - intentó hablar sin éxito Sakura.

- Te hemos cogido porque… tenemos una misión… bueno tampoco hay que ser muy listo para entenderlo – dijo Deidara, Sakura giró la mirada y lo vio. Parecía simpático a primera vista pero no podías confiar mucho en él.

- Naruto – susurró Sakura.

- Exacto – dijo Kisame – Supongo que vendrá a buscarte como hizo con Gaara. Tú fuiste quien mató a Sasori ¿no? Deidara te ha puesto un sello para que no puedas utilizar tu chakra, no intentes hacer nada.

Como si pudiera hacer algo, pensó Sakura.

- ¿Dónde… donde has dejado… a… Itachi? – preguntó Sakura ya recuperando la voz. Si Kakashi no quería decírselo, quizás podría encontrar la respuesta por Kisame. Él se giró y la miró.

- Itachi tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ¿Por qué?

- Mató a su hermano…

- Pues sí.

- ¿Qué pasó?...

Deidara miraba con interés. La chica quería saber que le pasó al hermano de Itachi y Kisame no estaba por la labor de hablar mucho. Se acercó a ella más.

- Ah ¿Cómo lo sabes? Supongo que el ninja imitador, Kakashi, te lo ha dicho. Él estaba allí después de todo. Lo que pasó fue que…

- Deidara – gruñó Kisame advirtiendo. Pero Deidara no le hizo caso.

- Kakashi fue un idiota, no se dio cuenta que Itachi le dio con la katana. Y yo que me creía que era más fuerte. Recuerdo que me reventó un brazo. Y entonces apareció el hermano de Itachi dándole en la cabeza. Salvó a Kakashi y se enfrentó a él. Lo más cómico es que no duro mucho tiempo – dijo riéndose.

- Deidara ya vale.

- Pero cuando nos fuimos el hermano todavía seguía vivo ¿verdad Kisame? Quizás se murió desangrado. Lo raro es que no se murió también Kakashi ¿Por qué Itachi lo dejó vivo? Hubiera sido la oportunidad de acabar con el imitador. Por cierto ¿te llamas Sakura?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- Esto no lo sabe nadie pero… - se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído – Yo volví después para ver que le pasó al hermano pequeño y vi que dijo algo sobre una tal Sakura a Kakashi. Pero no entendí bien lo que decían…

- Deidara, prepárate, ya vienen.

Deidara se levantó y cogió a Sakura poniéndola otra vez en su espalda. Todavía no podía mover nada, parecía una muñeca desvalida.

¿Qué le habrá dicho Sasuke a Kakashi? ¿Y sobre ella? Sakura no había conseguido la información que quería de Deidara. Le dijo lo mismo que le contó Jiraiya. 'Sasuke…' pensó Sakura '¿Por qué me dejaste?'

FlashBack

Naruto y Sakura tenían una misión. Iban a recoger a la hija de un noble que había en una villa y escoltarla hacía la suya.

No habían llegado hasta donde estaba cuando les atacaron. Cinco kunais salieron volando hacía ellos con una rapidez sorprendente. Pero los esquivaron con facilidad.

- Veo que habéis mejorado – dijo una voz entre los árboles.

- ¿Quién eres? – gritó Naruto.

Un borrón negro cayó desde los árboles. Un chico con el pelo negro y capa negra estaba de rodillas con la cabeza agachada. Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca abierta y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. El chico se levantó y descubrió su cara de la mascara que llevaba. Sasuke… era él. Más alto, más guapo, con el pelo más largo que le caía a los hombros.

- Sasuke… - gruñó Naruto apretando los puños.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Naruto. Sakura – dijo mirándola a ella.

Ella estaba toda temblando, tenía tantas ganas de ir allí y abrazarlo. Habían pasado tres años desde que se fue y lo que había cambiado. Ahora tenían dieciséis años y ya no eran los crios de antes.

- Sasuke, te… te hemos buscado por todas partes – dijo Sakura aun con la mano en la boca.

- Pero yo no quería que me encontrarais – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – Ahora soy mucho más fuertes, ya puedo enfrentarme a mi hermano.

- Ja – se rió Naruto – Eso es imposible. Itachi se ha puesto demasiado poderoso. No creo que en tres años te hayas puesto tan fuerte.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – le amenazó Sasuke.

Naruto iba a saltar hacía él pero Sakura lo paró. Ahora que lo habíamos encontrado no podían pelearse. Tenían que convencerle de volver a Konoha y pedir perdón a Tsunade por irse con Orochimaru. Sakura se le acercó despacio y le puso una mano en la cara. Él no se apartó. Los ojos verdes de Sakura miraban a sus ojos. Sharingan. Como su hermano, siempre llevaba la técnica de su sangre. Pero con un parpadeo volvieron al negro familiar. Sakura sonrió y la mano ahora le acarició el pelo negro.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – Sasuke se la quedó mirando. Estaba más alta y muchísimo más guapa - ¿Vas a volver con nosotros?

- No, todavía tengo una venganza que completar – Sakura buscaba en su mirada. Estaba tan guapo. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

- Por favor, no vayas. Quédate en Konoha. Quédate conmigo… Vuelve, Sasuke…

Naruto veía la escena, Sakura llorando en el pecho de Sasuke. Miró para otro lado. Siempre lo mismo… ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir ahora? Si ahora Sakura se separará otra vez de él…

- Sasuke – dijo Naruto – Vamos a la villa que hay cerca de aquí. Ven con nosotros y hablamos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto. Estaba más alto y puede que un poco más maduro. Agarró a Sakura por los hombros y la separó de él. Y se dirigió hacía Naruto.

- Vale, pero no tengo mucho tiempo – Se giró y le enseñó la mano a Sakura – Vamos, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió y le cogió la mano.

------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a un hotel y pidieron una habitación. Sasuke les contó los planes de Orochimaru, se escapó poco después de que ocupara su cuerpo. Fue para hacerse más fuerte no para morirse. Lo tenía todo planeado. Ahora iría a un pueblo que estaba cerca de las cascadas a entrenarse solo y después buscaría a Itachi para acabar la venganza.

Sakura lo miraba. Era maravilloso que estuviera con ellos otra vez. Tenía cogida su mano cerca de ella y cuando hablaba de cosas tristes le daba un apretón suave.

Sasuke la miraba también. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Se le veía más grande. Sus ojos ya no eran tan grandes pero seguían tan bonitos como siempre. Su cara estaba más definida y femenina. Sus labios… Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para estas cosas.

Naruto y Sakura le contaban sus cosas y como iba la villa. Y que ya mismo iban a ser ninjas superiores. Kakashi seguía entrenándoles pero los dos tenían sus propios maestros. Sasuke se interesó por Kakashi y los dos le dijeron las tonterías que hacía. Y que llegaba de sus misiones siempre con muchas heridas. Sasuke miró a Sakura, cuando hablaba de Kakashi se sonrojaba, se reía mucho y siempre lo defendía de las cosas que decía Naruto de él.

Bebieron toda la noche. Sakura y Naruto se olvidaron de momento de la misión. Mañana saldrían a buscar a la hija del noble e inventarían alguna excusa. Sakura vio que Naruto se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa y lo llevó a la cama que había.

Sasuke estaba en el balcón mirando a la calle. Sakura se dirigió hacia él. Pero se paró. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Las lágrimas empezaban a salir y Sakura negó con la cabeza. No podía llorar ahora. Pero viéndolo así, tan guapo y el pelo que le caía a los hombros. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo él sorprendido.

- Sasuke… - dijo poniendo la cabeza en su espalda – No vayas, por favor. Quédate con nosotros.

- Ya sabes que no puedo – dijo girándose y poniéndole las manos en sus hombros – Cuando haya matado a mi hermano, viviré en la villa de las cascadas. No podré volver a Konoha.

- Pero Tsunade… yo hablaré con ella. Seguro que te perdona y… Yo quiero estar contigo. Sasuke, todo este tiempo. No… no he podido olvidarte. Ya te lo dije una vez cuando te fuiste. Te quiero, te quiero mucho – ya no podía contenerse más. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir con facilidad y se abrazó a él.

- Sakura…

Sasuke se sentó y puso a Sakura en su regazo. Ella puso su cabeza en su hombro todavía llorando. Entendía que fuera difícil para ella, pero… no podía ser. Él no necesitaba a nadie y menos a Sakura. Pero viéndola así. Habían pasado tres años y también él pensaba en ella. Nunca se olvidaría de las palabras que le dijo cuando se fue. Sakura se tranquilizó.

- Podría ir yo… - susurró.

- No, Sakura. Por favor. Tú eres ninja de Konoha, no tienes que dejar la villa como yo he hecho.

- Pero… yo quiero estar contigo. Sasuke, llévame contigo.

- Ya te dije que no. No puedo llevarte conmigo. Sakura, entiéndelo – Sasuke miró para abajo a ella y le secó las lágrimas con el dedo gordo – No me gusta que llores. Además quien va a cuidar de las heridas de Kakashi. Siempre ha sido un desastre.

Sakura tuvo que reír este tiempo. Sasuke la miró y sonrió. Se sentía tan correcto en sus brazos. Estaba tan guapa. Sus ojos volvieron a sus labios y tuvo que girar la cara ¿en que estaba pensando?

- Sasuke ¿tú me quieres? – susurró Sakura. Sasuke giró la cara a ella sorprendido por la pregunta. No sabía que sentía por ella pero… ahora sentía atracción por ella. No esperaba verla lo que se había convertido. ¿Qué le podía contestar? En cambio se quedó callado. Y miró a la calle – Sasuke…

- Vamos a dormir, Sakura. Es tarde – pero no se movió del sitio. Se estaba tan bien fuera en el balcón con ella en sus brazos.

Sakura le puso una mano en la mejilla y le hizo girar la cara para que la mirara.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas? – Sasuke la apretó más a él.

- Lo nuestro no puede ser, Sakura – le susurró en el oído – Me gustas pero tienes que olvidarte de mí. Vive en Konoha, cásate y ten muchos hijos. Pero conmigo no cuentes.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Le había dicho que le gustaba, pero a la vez sus palabras eran crueles. Lo miró y no se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía el sharingan. Y después todo lo vio negro.

Fin del Flashback

-------------------------------------------

No sabía porque en esos momentos se acordaba de lo que pasó hace tres años. Sakura escuchó voces de fondo. Venían a buscarla…

Kisame y Deidara vieron llegar a ocho ninjas de Konoha. Sakura no podía ver nada con la capa de Deidara pero escuchaba las voces.

- Vaya, vaya… habéis tardado más de lo que pensábamos – dijo Kisame poniéndose la espada en el hombro.

- ¡Soltad a Sakura! – gritó Naruto señalando a Deidara.

- No tan rápido – dijo Deidara – Tenemos la misión de llevarla y todavía estamos a medio camino. Además ya que tú estás aquí. Nos será más fácil la misión.

Naruto sentía rabia. Sabía que la habían secuestrado por culpa de él. Querían conseguir el monstruo que tenía dentro y harían cualquier cosa para tenerlo. Poniendo en peligro la vida de Sakura era la peor cosa que habían hecho. Sentía como la fuerza le aumentaba y el chakra rojo salía a la superficie.

Kakashi lo vio. Esto no podía ser bueno. Tenían que conseguir a Sakura antes de que Naruto perdiera el control. Miró a su alrededor. Eran muchos más que ellos pero Deidara tenía a Sakura en la espalda y parecía que le hayan dado algo. Miró a Neji que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Neji – le dijo - ¿Qué ves?

- Parece que su chakra está agotado. No tiene nada – dijo Neji poniéndose más enfadado por la situación.

- Está bien. Haremos esto. Shikamaru haz tu técnica de la sombra a Deidara. Hinata e Ino ir a coger a Sakura y salir corriendo de aquí. Si eso falla Chôji haz algo para inmovilizarlo. Temari, tú ayuda a Chôji. Neji, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de Kisame. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Pero lo que no sabían es que ellos tenían otro plan. Cuando Shikamaru estaba haciendo su técnica. Deidara soltó a Sakura. Kisame corrió donde estaba ella, la cogió y la metió en el lago, hizo una copia de él mismo y la copia encerró a Sakura en una bola de agua.

- Suirô – dijo la copia de Kisame.

Neji abrió los ojos. Era la misma técnica que también lo encerraron a Lee, Tenten y a él cuando lucharon con Kisame. Kakashi también recordaba esa técnica.

- Seguimos igual. Temari tú ahora ayuda a Ino y Hinata a sacar a Sakura de ahí. Shikamaru y Chôji a por Deidara – dijo Kakashi.

Ino miró a Temari, no le gustaba nada que viniera a "ayudar". Esta se limitó a sonreír. Claro que Temari no sabía nada de que ella y Shikamaru estaban juntos pero… no la soportaba. Y ahora sabiendo que habían tenido algo, menos todavía. La odiaba. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo más importante ahora era Sakura. Estaba dentro de la burbuja de agua con la copia de Kisame al lado.

- Bien. Ino, tú intenta hacer tu técnica de la mente esa que tienes – dijo Temari. Ino frunció el seño. ¿Ahora le daba ordenes? Pero no había tiempo para eso. Siendo una copia sería más fácil capturarlo.

Naruto estaba al límite, Kakashi tenía que calmarlo como sea. El Kisame de verdad estaba delante de la copia y Sakura. Vio como Ino intentaba hacer su técnica mientras que Temari sacaba su abanico y Hinata iba hacía la burbuja. Mientras que Shikamaru aguantaba en el sitio a Deidara. Sería ahora o nunca. Corrió donde estaba Kisame y con un par de sellos hizo una técnica donde la tierra se movió por donde estaba él. Kisame saltó e iba a darle con la espada. Neji corrió y le lanzó un kunai en la cabeza, pero giró y volvió atrás. Naruto se había movido a una velocidad increíble y estaba detrás de él. No se dio cuenta y le dio una patada en la espalda. Kisame salió volando y chocó contra un árbol.

- ¡Suéltala! – medio gritó y gruñó Naruto - ¡Ahora!

- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Kisame desde el árbol. Vio a Deidara que no podía moverse del sitio. Negó con la cabeza, a veces no servía para nada. Tenían que haber ido más lejos. Donde había más compañeros suyos para ayudar. No esperaba que llegaran tan rápido, su niebla era bastante espesa. Miró a su copia que tenía complicaciones con las tres chicas.

Deidara pudo soltarse de Shikamaru y convocó a su pájaro blanco. Saltó encima de él y se fue al cielo. Ahora no podían atacarle desde el aire.

Ino no lo tenía fácil entrar en la copia, ya que esta era de agua. Lo mejor sería atacarle y destruirla. Temari vio que no podía y saltó con el abanico cerrado para darle en la cabeza. La copia paró el abanico con su brazo libre. Ino pilló la oportunidad y le dio una patada en la barriga donde salió volando hacia el lago dejando libre a Sakura. Hinata la cogió rápido antes de que hundiera.

Deidara bajó donde estaba Kisame y le ayudó a levantarse pero este le empujó.

- Inútil – le dijo levantándose – ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para impedirlo?

- No podía moverme – se defendió este - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Son demasiados. Y encima Naruto se está volviendo raro.

- Ese es el poder que tenemos que conseguir. Si estuviera Itachi aquí… Manda uno de tus pájaros, Deidara. Necesitamos ayuda.

Kakashi giró la cabeza y vio a Sakura con Hinata. Se relajó un poco ahora solo tenían que ocuparse de estos dos y salir de aquí. Vio como Deidara envió un pájaro. ¿Qué intentaban hacer? Fuera lo que fuese no podía ser bueno.

- Hinata, llévate a Sakura de aquí. Rápido – le ordenó. Hinata le contestó con un tímido sí.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir del lago. Alguien estaba detrás de ella y le dio en la nuca haciendo que se cayera al agua inconciente.

- Vaya se ha hundido – dijo Zetsu cogiendo a Sakura en el proceso.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que Deidara había enviado el pájaro. Que ya habían llegado dos de Akatsuki más.

- Kisame, para un día que te dejo y no puedes hacer nada – dijo Itachi de detrás de él.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos. Itachi estaba aquí. Aunque estaba seguro que era un reemplazo como hizo anteriormente, tenía mucho poder todavía. Se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo. Vio que Zetsu tenía a Sakura y a Hinata que se hundía cada vez más al lago. Si no la salvaban podía ahogarse.

Neji miraba a su prima hundiéndose. Tenía que cogerla como sea. Pero Ino se adelantó y se metió al agua a cogerla. Salió de allí corriendo dejando a los demás.

Shikamaru suspiró cuando la vio desaparecer. Volvían otra vez al principio. Sakura seguía en las manos de Akatsuki sumando a dos miembros más. Sin contar que uno era Itachi.

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Itachi estaba aquí. El hermano de Sasuke, el asesino de toda su familia. Y de Sasuke… Miraba a su alrededor. Kisame, Deidara y Itachi estaban en frente. En medio Kakashi y los demás. Después ella con su nuevo raptor. ¿Por qué siempre era ella la que cogían?

- Bien, bien – comenzó a decir Zetsu - ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Yo tengo a la chica – dijo levantando a Sakura.

- ¡Maldito, suéltala! – gritó Naruto haciendo que todo a su alrededor se levantara y su chakra se viera alrededor de él. Kakashi lo miraba de reojo. Estaba a punto de perder el control. De un salto llegó al lago donde estaba Zetsu e hizo un montón de copias de él mismo. Zetsu se vio rodeado. Temari estaba esperando pillar una oportunidad para coger a Sakura.

Kakashi oyó como un montón de Shurinkens iban hacía él, pero los paró todos. Y giró para parar el kunai de Itachi con otro kunai.

- Tienes reflejos después de la herida que te hice – dijo Itachi haciendo fuerza para retroceder a Kakashi con el kunai.

Neji corrió para ayudarlo pero Kisame se puso delante y pegó con la espada en el suelo. Neji saltó al revés y se puso de rodillas. Así que este iba a ser su contrincante. Sonrió. Por fin una buena pelea con alguien fuerte.

Shikamaru viendo que Kisame estaba ocupado con Neji, Itachi con Kakashi y Zetsu con las mil copias de Naruto, se giró y vio a Deidara. Al lado de él estaba Chôji. Todavía no podía creer la traición que le habían hecho pero en estos momentos no importaba.

- Chôji, ahora no importa lo que ha pasado. Vamos a conseguir a este marica muerto de una vez.

Chôji tuvo que sonreír.

Fin capítulo 10

Bien, bien… Esto… ¿había dicho que no era buena escribiendo la acción? xD Como todavía no han salido más miembros de Akatsuki tuve que utilizar a estos… no me gusta inventar a personajes que salgan mucho… Ah y también había dicho que no aparecería Sasuke en mi fic… bueno solo era un flashback tenía que salir por fuerza… (y para llenar el cap xD) Ya se que no hay mucho romanticismo en este cap pero a ver los siguientes… ah! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y no dejéis de seguirlo… eso espero

Y nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias por los reviews! Me encantan! Pero si alguno tiene algo que criticar o simplemente me quiere verme muerta (Kurai tú no cuentas) que me lo diga, las criticas siempre son constructivas (o eso dicen…) Nadie me dijo nada sobre los muñequitos…. -.-

**Kagome1013**: Ah, no te creas, aunque creo que estoy mejorando ¿no? Eso espero. Fue bonito el reencuentro si suspiro (yo también quiero uno de esos con Neji xD)…

**Kurai**: A Sasuke no lo quiero ni en pintura. ¡Te lo quedas tú! Y sí… yo me quedaré con Kakashi whohahaha xD

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Oh… pobre Kakashi… que mala imagen le estoy dando xD Bueno ya verás como todo se resuelve… o no… ya veremos xD Oh y me encanta que me digas lo que te gustó más, sobretodo esa frase.. la puse al final… aunque no me atrevía a ponerla xD

**dunachan**: nooo, no odies a Kakashi, pobrecito, todo lo hace para olvidarse de Sakura xD y me alegro mucho que te guste el fic!

**be**: otra que odia a Kakashi… y que se muera! vaya por dios xD

**HagaRenPotter**: Oh espero que hayas llegado a este capitulo! Y te haya gustado los siguientes! Y me gusta que te entretengas para algo sirven los fics.

**arhen**: unas quieren saku/kaka, otras, saku/neji…. Bueno bueno…. Y yo que quería hacer saku/shino ¡¡es broma es broma! Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic. Toy tan contenta

**Kotori Yamanaka**: oh alguien me habla de ino/shika, ¿verdad que están hechos el uno para el otro? A mi también me encanta

Estoy tan feliz! Cada vez tengo más reviews y más seguidoras. Yo no creía que iba a gustar -.- Pero espero que en los próximos capítulos os gusten más y más.

Nos vemos en el capitulo 11!


	11. Vuelve conmigo amor

Una vez más aquí estoy como cada semana! (o como cada 2 semanas depende de cómo me de xDD) Dedico este capitulo a mi conejito de indias, Kurai. xDD

Capítulo 11 – Vuelve conmigo amor

Kakashi miraba a Itachi que seguía apretando con fuerza el kunai y le estaba haciendo retroceder, se estaba cansando y le hacía daño la herida del vientre.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Itachi? Soltadla, ella no os sirve de nada – intentó decir Kakashi.

- Son órdenes del jefe – dijo simplemente Itachi.

- Se que solo eres un reemplazo. Acaba con esto e iros de aquí. Naruto puede perder el control. Ya sabes lo que puede pasar… - le advirtió esta vez.

Itachi giró la mirada y vio a Zetsu acorralado por las miles de copias de Naruto. Podía tener razón, podría acabar en tragedia. Y él no quería morirse todavía. Después volvió a mirar a Kakashi, estaba en las últimas. Podría acabar con él aquí y ahora. Pero por alguna razón, lo quería vivo.

Por otro lado, Neji sonreía. 'Esto es más fácil de lo que creía'. Kisame intentó otra vez alcanzarlo con la espada, pero Neji era demasiado rápido. Intentó varias técnicas pero era imposible. Solo conseguía ser golpeado sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Esto es lo único que sabes hacer? – ser rió Neji.

- Ja, te vas a enterar niñato. Acabemos con esto – gruñó Kisame, hizo unos cuantos sellos – ¡Suikoudan no Jutsu! – gritó.

Neji vio venir una trompa de agua viniendo directamente hacia él. Saltó tan alto como pudo para que no lo pillara pero cuando estaba en el aire vio a Kisame detrás de él no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, la espada le dio en toda la espalda y se estrelló con un gran golpe contra la tierra.

Sakura escuchó el ruido pero no podía ver nada con las copias de Naruto ¿Qué había pasado? Todos se giraron para ver que había pasado.

- ¡Neji! – gritó Shikamaru cuando vio al Hyûga enterrado literalmente en la tierra.

Neji, boca abajo en la tierra, sonrió. Empezó a levantarse lentamente. Su espalda estaba hecha un mapa. Cuando estaba de pie cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y miró a Kisame. Él lo miraba también sorprendido, ¿Cómo se podía levantar con el golpe que le había dado?

- Felicidades, eres el primero que me golpea tan fuerte – dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a ponernos serios entonces.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Este Neji no tenía remedio, le gustaba demasiado las peleas. Kisame vio como Neji hizo unas cuantas focas y su chakra empezó a salir alrededor de él y desapareció delante de él. Pestañeó una vez, y no le dio a pestañear dos veces cuando el puño de Neji le dio en la barriga. Neji gritó y giró su cuerpo para darle una patada en la cabeza que hizo volar por segunda vez a Kisame. Pero el tiburón clavó la espada en la tierra y derrapó. Kisame se puso de rodillas y escupió un poco de sangre ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Se preguntaba. Miró a Neji que tenía una media sonrisa. Se podía ver el chakra en sus manos.

Itachi vio la distracción de Kakashi y le dio una patada en el vientre haciendo que se cayera a dos metros a la tierra. No tardó mucho en levantarse y ponerse en guardia. Itachi era impredecible, nunca sabías con que técnica te podría atacar.

Shikamaru probaba otra vez de atrapar a Deidara con su sombra. Pero el miembro de Akatsuki ya conocía la técnica y no se pillaría dos veces. Chôji también intentó atraparlo con su técnica de agrandar una parte del cuerpo, pero Deidara era muy escurridizo. ¿Qué podían hacer? Vieron a Deidara girar la cabeza para detrás con los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba y se ponía de rodillas y ponía las manos arriba. Shikamaru y Chôji se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿No sabéis hacer nada bueno sin mí? – dijo una voz de detrás de Deidara.

- ¡Ino! – dijeron los dos a la vez. La chica estaba utilizando su técnica de trastorno mental, aunque a duras penas podía con él. Estaba jadeando y con un ojo cerrado.

Había dejado a Hinata con Kiba, el chico viendo que no estaban vino corriendo a ayudar y por el camino vio a Ino con Hinata. Ino le dijo que se la llevara y que ella volvería a ayudar.

- Chicos, daros prisa. No puedo aguantar mucho más.

Naruto se cansaba de esperar. Si no soltaba a Sakura no podía atacar a Zetsu. Tendría que hacer algo para que utilizara las dos manos. Vio que Temari estaba cerca. Si hiciera que las copias atacaran a la vez podrían darle a Sakura. Tenía miedo que metiera a Sakura dentro de su armadura, entonces ya sería imposible de conseguirla. Temari abría su abanico y Naruto lo pilló, sería una distracción.

- ¡Kamaitachi! – gritó Temari.

Un viendo muy rápido y fuerte, que se llevó a unas cuantas copias de Naruto, sorprendió a Zetsu. Miró hacía Temari que estaba detrás de él y le lanzó unos de sus pinchos. Temari lo esquivó con otro Kamaitachi y Naruto cogió ese momento para golpearlo en la cabeza con unas cuantas copias. De la impresión, Zetsu, dejó caer a Sakura y una de las copias de Naruto la cogió rápido. Ahora sin Sakura de por medio, Naruto preparó su técnica.

- ¡Rasengan! – gritó el verdadero Naruto acercándose a Zetsu con su bola de chakra. Rompió algunos de sus pinchos y le dio en el hombro. Con un golpe de humo Zetsu desapareció y quedó un hombre muerto. Todas las copias de Naruto desaparecieron.

Kakashi se dirigió otra vez a Itachi.

- Es el final, Itachi. Marchaos de aquí.

Itachi vio a Deidara atrapado por segunda vez. 'Inútil' pensó. Después vio a Kisame que estaba de rodillas. Con esta panda de inútiles no tenían nada que hacer. Aunque él tenía de sobras con todos ellos. Miró a Kakashi tan serio como de costumbre.

- Kisame. Deidara. Nos vamos – les ordenó sin apartar la mirada.

- Niñato, ya nos volveremos a ver – dijo Kisame a Neji antes de desaparecer con un "plof". Y lo mismo hizo Deidara.

- Itachi – dijo Sakura antes de que su fuera - ¿Por qué… por qué has matado a tu hermano?

Itachi la miró sin emoción. Y no tenía intención de contestar.

- Lo dejaste vivir para hacerse más fuerte. Vivió una vida solo pesando en la venganza, en matarte… y luego para nada.

Kakashi la miraba con pena. Entendía que quisiera saber porque lo mató al final. Pero de él no iba a sacar ninguna información. Sin girarse ni nada y aun mirando a Sakura, Itachi desapareció.

Neji se cayó al suelo boca abajo. No podía más. Había gastado mucho chakra y le dolía horrores la espalda.

- ¡Neji! – gritó Sakura cuando se dio cuenta. Todavía no podía moverse y menos utilizar el chakra para curarle.

Shikamaru fue corriendo y lo cogió del suelo.

- Necesita que le curen la espalda.

- Vamonos – dijo Kakashi cogiendo a Sakura en brazos. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Pero Kakashi ni siquiera la miró.

---------------------------------------------

Tsunade miró a Sakura cansada. Había sido difícil sacar el sello que tenía retenido su chakra. Pero al menos volvía.

- No se como te lo haces. Pero siempre te metes en los líos más grandes.

- Ser amiga de Naruto implica sus consecuencias – explicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Oh, Sakura, gracias – dijo Naruto también riéndose.

Estaban el hospital de Konoha. Habían llegado hace media hora. Neji lo llevaron a urgencias y le estaban tratando la espalda. Ino, Shikamaru y Chôji volvieron a su casa y Temari a su hotel. Solo quedaron Naruto y Kakashi que se quedaron con Sakura que estaba tumbada en una cama.

- Voy a ver que hacen con Neji – dijo Tsunade cuando se fue.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kakashi a Sakura. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi se había vuelto loco buscándola esta mañana. Estaba tan preocupado por lo que pasó ayer que no sabía exactamente si se había ido ella por su cuenta, se la habían llevado, o como dijo Neji, se había suicidado, aunque descartó rápido esa última opción. Cuando se enteró que Akatsuki se la llevó, salió el primero de todos.

Naruto vio que algo pasaba, a veces se daba cuenta. '¿Me estaré volviendo adulto?' pensó para él. Sonrió y dijo:

- Yo también voy a ver a Neji. Su herida de la espalda estaba realmente fea – y se fue corriendo de allí.

- Sakura… - empezó a decir Kakashi.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Aunque conociendo a Itachi era previsible. Pero yo quiero saberlo. Tengo todo el derecho a saberlo. Sasuke me quería, lo sé. Kakashi – dijo mirándolo – Deidara me contó que Sasuke te dijo algo de mí. ¿Qué te dijo?

Kakashi miró a la ventana de la habitación. Recordar esas palabras era bastante fácil. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y las recordaría. Y ahora Sakura estaba preguntando por ellas. Tampoco tenían tanta importancia pero para él era más que eso, era el hecho de que las dijo en esos momentos cuando se moría. Se sentía culpable por ella y por él. Sakura había estado enamorada de él y parecía que a él también la quería. Y él había estado saliendo con ella mientras Sasuke no estaba. Era más complicado de lo que parecía. Lo había pensado mucho, esto no podía continuar. Si continuara, se comería de culpa por dentro.

- Nada realmente. Que cuidara de ti y de Naruto. Y que sentía haberos dejado.

- Kakashi, dime una cosa ¿sufrió mucho? – Esta era la conversación que tenían que haber hecho hace tiempo. Y quería enterarse por él y no por otra persona.

- Estuvo diez minutos más hasta que ya no aguantó más de las heridas. Lo siento, no pude hacer nada – dijo siguiendo con la mirada en la ventana.

Sakura lo miraba. De verdad que no pudo hacer nada. Conociendo a Kakashi hubiera dado la vida para protegerlo. La muerte de Sasuke no se esperaba ¿Cómo iba a saber que vendría en esos momentos? Quizá si no hubiera estado allí Sasuke, el muerto sería Kakashi. Sakura negó con la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando? Luego frunció el seño. Se había acordado de ayer. De lo que pasó con Shizune.

- Sí no tienes más que decir. Ya te puedes ir – dijo Sakura secamente girando la cabeza. Kakashi entendió este cambio tan de repente.

- Sakura… Siento lo que pasó ayer – dijo volviéndose para la puerta. Esperó a ver si decía algo más pero como Sakura seguía mirando para otro lado se fue de la habitación.

- Más lo siento yo – susurró Sakura.

------------------------------------------------

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio el techo de una habitación. Un poco desordenada… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que recordaba que el miembro de los Akatsuki le había dado un golpe en la nuca y ya todo lo vio negro. Se puso sentada un poco vertiginosa y se destapó de las mantas. Estaba en una cama, que no era suya. Y con ropa también que no era suya. Tenía una camiseta demasiado grande que solo le tapaba por debajo del culo. Hecho un vistazo por la habitación para ver si tenía alguna idea de donde estaba. No tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Una foto de Akamaru de pequeño, junto con unas cuantas más del perro en todas sus fases de crecimiento. Una foto de ella con Kiba y Shino y otras tantas. Hinata reveló un suspiro. Al menos estaba a salvo. Pero ¿Por qué la habían cambiado de ropa? Y lo más importante ¿Quién lo había hecho?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Y Hinata se puso roja como un tomate. En la puerta estaba Kiba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Estaba todo mojado y gotas caían al suelo. Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y se frotó el pelo mojado. 'Dios mío, que bueno que está' pensó Hinata y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente su pecho desnudo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Hinata, lo siento. Ahora me cambio ¿Cómo estás? – fue al armario y sacó unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones. Mientras se estaba cambiando Hinata tenía la cara entre las manos aunque sin querer abrió un dedo para verlo '¿Qué estoy haciendo?' pensó ella poniéndose más roja – Me alegro que ya estés despierta. Ino me contó que casi te ahogas en el lago. Espero que estén todos bien.

Se giró y vio todavía a Hinata tapada con las manos.

- Ya puedes mirar – dijo riendo. Hinata se destapó pero todavía Kiba no tenía camiseta 'Pero ponte algo arriba' pensó sonrojada. Kiba se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella – Estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo poniéndole una mano en la cara.

- Kiba, gracias por cuidar de mí. Yo… tendría que irme a mi casa. Estarán preocupados por mi y… - dijo queriéndose levantarse pero Kiba puso una rodilla en la cama y sus dos brazos estaban a cada lateral de ella – Kiba ¿Qué…? – Hinata no sabía porque pero se había quedado mirando otra vez su pecho desnudo. Kiba sonrió. Y le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara.

- Hinata, ¿ya has pensado que vas a hacer? – dijo poniendo cara de pena.

'Oh, dios mío, no me preguntes ahora por eso poniendo esa cara y ponte una camiseta…' pensó Hinata suspirando y cerrando los ojos. No tenía escapatoria en estos momentos. Kiba la tenía atrapada en la cama. Un momento… estaban en su cama y él casi estaba encima de ella. Hinata se puso de todos los rojos posibles. Unas cuantas gotas del pelo de Kiba le cayeron a la nariz cuando notó los labios de él tocando los suyos. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Kiba sonrió y le puso una mano en la cara.

- ¿Sabes que estás muy guapa cuando te pones roja? – dijo y gruño como un perro – Hinata, me vuelves loco. Quedaté conmigo – dijo acercando la cara a la suya. Vio que Hinata no se apartaba y entonces la empezó a besar.

Hinata no sabía que hacer. En esos momentos quería que la besase. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que no estaba bien, que le iba a hacer daño otra vez pero… sus manos fueron a su pecho. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, tenía ganas de tocarlo. Sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, todo era perfecto. Como podía resistirse… La lengua de Kiba no la dejaba pensar con claridad. La besaba con pasión queriendo más y más de ella y suspiraba en su boca cuando notaba las manos de Hinata tocando todo su cuerpo. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Kiba – dijo apartándose - ¿Quién… quién me ha cambiado?

- Yo – dijo sonriendo – No hay nadie más en casa… - Hinata se puso más roja si eso fuera posible - ¿Tienes algún problema? – Kiba la había visto desnuda, ese era el problema ¿Cómo se atreve? Giró la cabeza indignada – Hey, Hinata, venga. No te pongas así. Si no te cambiaba rápido, te ibas a poner mala. Hey, hey. Hinata mírame - Kiba le cogió la cara para que le mirara – Hinata, te amo.

Hinata sentía que le saltaban las lágrimas y apartó la mirada de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cariñoso?

- No… no llores. Mírame. Es verdad, te amo. Sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Pase lo que pase. Pero el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos… por favor, no me hagas esto. Mira – dijo cogiéndole la mano y poniéndosela en su pecho para que sintiera su corazón - ¿Lo sientes? Estoy que no puedo más, Hinata.

Hinata se tiró a la cama otra vez rendida. ¿Qué podía hacer? Y solo con ver el pecho desnudo, la cara guapa de Kiba y el pelo mojado que le caía en la frente. Hinata mordió su labio, ahora mismo estaba irresistible. ¿Cómo le podía decir no ahora? Sus manos viajaron a sus hombros y bajaron despacio a su pecho, era perfecto. Kiba levantó una ceja y Hinata se puso roja y sonrió débilmente. Kiba terminó de ponerse encima de ella. La miró de cerca a lo ojos apartándole el flequillo de la cara.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Olvidamos lo que ha pasado y seguimos como estábamos? – susurró él en su boca. Hinata gimió sintiendo el aliento caluroso y puso las manos en su cuello.

- Perdóname – susurró ella. Kiba sonrió y enterró la cara en su cuello.

- Claro. Hinata, te quiero, te adoro, te deseo – dijo dándole besos en el cuello. Hinata se reía – Te amo – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola.

- Yo también te quiero – susurró Hinata. Las manos seguían en su cuello y lo acercó a ella, besándolo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Que estaba en un estado lamentable, pase. Que estaba en una situación comprometida, pase. Que estaba en una posición un poco indignante, también pase. Pero que se esté todo el rato riendo de lo mismo, Neji se estaba cansando ya.

- A mi no me hace ninguna gracia – dijo girando la cabeza como pudo.

Sakura seguía riéndose. Al día siguiente, cuando se pudo levantar, lo primero que hizo fue a ver a Neji a ver como se encontraba. Y se lo encontró acostado en una cama boca abajo con el pelo suelto. A Sakura le hizo tanta gracia la posición en que estaba que no paraba de meterse con él.

- ¿Sabes que tienes un culo perfecto? Nunca me había fijado – dijo riéndose – Oye, Neji, no me gires la cara cuando te estoy hablando.

Sakura se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se fue a la otra parte de la cama, donde miraba Neji y se sentó en la cama.

- Neji – dijo sin mirarlo.

- Que – dijo levantando la mirada para verla.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme. Os estoy muy agradecida. Si no hubierais llegado a…

- Eran órdenes de Tsunade – le cortó Neji – Con las ganas que tenía de perderte de vista.

Sakura indignada giró su cuerpo puso una mano en la cama para apoyarse y lo miró enfadada.

- Neji eres un imbécil. Estoy tratando de agradecerte lo que has hecho y tú… - pero paró porque vio a Neji riéndose. Se estaba burlando de ella – Idiota – susurró.

Neji empezó a levantarse poniendo los brazos en la cama y poniéndose de rodillas. Tenía que salir de aquí. No aguantaba estar en el hospital y encima en estas condiciones. No quería ser un inútil.

- Neji, Tsunade ha dicho que no puedes levantarte. Túmbate otra vez.

- Ya estoy bien. Además, eres tú la que tenías que estar tumbada – dijo cogiéndola del hombro y tirándola a la cama. Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Desde cuando Neji Hyûga es un bromista? – se rió ella. Pero no tuvo contestación, solamente que se cruzara de brazos - ¿Has visto a Hinata?

- Sí, vino antes a verme con Kiba.

- ¿Han vuelto? Cuanto me alegro – dijo estirando los brazos para arriba – Que pareja más bonita ¿verdad? Seguro que se quieren mucho y…

Neji ya no la escuchaba, siempre acaban todas las conversaciones igual y con su pregunta fastidiosa de siempre. Neji miró hacía abajo a ella. Por mucho que dijera que se fuera, en el fondo se sentía cómodo con ella alrededor. No entendía que le estaba pasando con esta chica, pero cada día pensaba más en ella. Todavía no se perdonaba haberla dejado tan pronto en su casa, si hubiera estado más tiempo con ella no la hubieran secuestrado. Sonrió, aquí venía.

- Estás muy solo aquí, si tuvieras una novia vendría a verte y seguro que no estarías tan aburrido. ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a buscar una?

- ¡Sí! – Neji tiró un poco para atrás sorprendido que lo iba a decir tan claramente - ¡Claro eso es! ¡Yo te buscaré una! – dijo sonriendo feliz.

- Para tu información, no necesito a ninguna novia y no te voy a decir nada. No estés tan feliz – Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Podía llegar a ser muy cabezota. Pero estamos hablando de Neji. Se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie al lado de él.

- Túmbate, es una orden – dijo Sakura un poco enfadada y señalando la cama. Él seguía sentado de rodillas con los brazos cruzados.

- Desde cuando me das tú órdenes. Y yo digo que te tumbes tú, te vas a marear y caerás al suelo – dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y tirándola otra vez en la cama.

- ¡Neji! – dijo indignada – Está bien, si quieres que me quede, solo tienes que decírmelo – dijo riéndose. Neji levantó una ceja, eso no estaba pensado, pero quizá tuviera razón – Tienes el pelo muy largo ¿Por qué no te lo cortas?

- Me gusta así, todos los Hyûgas tenemos el pelo largo.

- ¿Y si te haces una cola de caballo? Te quedaría genial – dijo levantándose.

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo poniéndole una mano encima y bajándola.

- Aburrido – dijo sacándole la lengua – Podemos tumbarnos los dos – dijo dejando sitio para él.

Neji sintió que su cara se ponía más caliente. Si se tumbara con ella no lo soportaría. Negó mentalmente. '¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tú, Sakura? No lo entiendo' pensó él mientras la miraba.

- Vamos, Neji, túmbate – dijo cogiéndolo de un brazo, pero no había visto la posición en que estaba Neji. Pero él era rápido. Puso las dos manos en la cama antes de que se cayera encima de ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Yo no puedo moverme, si no quieres que me caiga encima de ti, quítate – El pelo de Neji le caían al pecho de Sakura y a ella le hizo gracia. Cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo echó a la espalda pero volvió a caerse – Vas a seguir jugando con mi pelo o te vas a apartar. No aguanto mucho más en esta posición.

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu pelo? Es tan liso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sakura se sonrojó, no se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban, Neji estaba prácticamente encima de ella, si no fuera por que se estaba apoyando con las manos a los lados de ella – Um, me tienes acorralada. Gírate y túmbate al lado.

- No puedo tumbarme boca a arriba ¿recuerdas? Ya me empiezan a doler los brazos.

- Oh, ¿no decías que estabas bien? Está bien, está bien. Haremos esto. Yo te cogeré para que tu espalda no toque nada y te sientas otra vez ¿vale? – No le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Sakura lo abrazó por debajo de los brazos y como pudo le levantó, Neji pesaba lo suyo. Neji sentía que su piernas se habían dormido y no las podía mover con facilidad. Entonces él y Sakura volvieron a tumbarse, pero esta vez él estaba encima de ella – Vale, esto no era lo que tenía en mente – se rió Sakura.

- Mmm – contestó Neji.

- Pesas mucho, no podía contigo. ¿Qué hacemos? Tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga y te quite de encima de mí – siguió riéndose. Y más se río cuando vio la cara de asustado que puso Neji - ¿Te da vergüenza?

- ¿No te preocupa de lo que pensarán cuando nos vean así? – susurró en su oreja rendido. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba cuando sintió el aliento caliente en su oreja. Se sonrojó, tenía que pensar en algo antes de que lo vieran así.

- ¿Y… y a ti? – tartamudeo ella. Claro que le preocupa, él era Neji. Si le relacionaban con una chica sería su perdición.

- No – Sakura abrió los ojos, ¿había dicho que no? ¿Por qué había dicho que no? Su mente estaba pensando demasiado rápido – No, porque si lo dijesen por ahí, nadie se lo creería.

Sakura se sintió desilusionada, entonces era eso. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué estaba esperando que contestara? 'Es Neji' pensó para ella. Suspiró resignada y descansó sus músculos, no se había dado cuenta que los tenía en tensión. Giró la cara al lado contrario de la de Neji.

- Pero… - Sakura sintió un escalofrió con ese "pero" – no me importaría si lo que pensaran fuera contigo – siguió susurrando.

Esto… esto no era lo que ella había pensado ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Giró la cara para verle pero él la tenía enterrada en su pelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Neji levantó la cabeza como pudo poniéndola encima de una mano y la miró. Sakura abrió la boca, no parecía que estuviera bromeando.

- ¿Lo dices… en… serio? – susurró ella.

Neji se dio un golpe en la frente mentalmente. ¿Lo había dicho en alto? ¿Era tonto o que?

- Bah, olvida lo que he dicho – dijo cerrando lo ojos y esperando a que se burlara de él. Sakura lo cogió por el hombro y lo empezó a mover.

- Lo has dicho, lo has dicho. No pases de tema ahora – dijo alegre. Neji abrió un ojo y vio que estaba feliz ¿Por qué estaba contenta?

- Estate quieta, me duele la espalda – gruñó él.

Sakura lo cogió de la cara y sonriendo dijo:

- A mi tampoco me importaría – Neji se puso rojo enseguida. Y Sakura siguió riéndose. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Una vena explotó en la frente de Neji. No podía aguantar más esto.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía la cogió por los hombros y se acercó más, si eso fuera posible, a ella. Sakura paró de reírse y lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué… qué iba a hacer? Neji pasó una mano por su cara hasta su cuello y su boca se encontró con la suya. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, la estaba besando. Neji Hyûga la estaba besando. A quien se lo contara no se lo creería, tal como dijo él mismo. Neji no pensaba, pasó su lengua por los labios de ella pidiendo la entrada y Sakura abrió la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y ella la estaba correspondiendo. Esto tenía que parar como sea.

- ¿Neji? – susurró Sakura cogiendo aire. La mano de Neji volvió a acariciar su cara y la pasó por sus labios un poco hinchados por el beso. Estaba loco, definitivamente Neji se había vuelto loco. Sakura lo miraba a sus ojos blancos buscando a alguna respuesta para este beso. Pero lo que consiguió fue que la besara otra vez. 'Dios mío, ¿Cómo puede besar tan bien si nunca ha tenido novia?' pensó Sakura.  
La besaba con delicadeza y suavemente y parecía que nunca fuera a acabar. Pero…

- Vaya, vaya… No creía que fuerais tan íntimos – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

------------------------------------------

- Está bien… - suspiró Shikamaru sentándose en una silla – Si tanto insistís.

Ino y Chôji estaban de pie delante de la mesa. Ino tenía las manos cogidas en su pecho y Chôji tenía una mano en su hombro apoyándola.

- Hablemos.

Fin del capítulo 11

¡¡¡Yay! ¡Qué emoción! xD

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias y muchas más gracias por los reviews que me escribís, son tal cools xD: **Kurai**, que decir…. Tu idea de la toalla en la cintura… ah pero no fue Kakashi te fastidias… xDDD, **nadeshikouchiha**, gracias por estar siempre ahí con tu review, este capitulo te habrá gustado pienso yo, **be**, ¡Kakashi no se muere, es mi fic como se va a morir mi personaje favorito! gracias, **Kotori Yamanaka**, en el próximo se sabrá que pasa con Shika e Ino, ten paciencia! xD gracias por tu review, **marion-asakura**, a que bien que llegaste hasta aquí y no te cansaste por el camino, gracias, **Yume Fujimi**, de que te tengo q perdonar! Si fuiste tu la primera en dejar review a mi humilde fic xD, gracias de verdad, cuídate tb, **Temari-Shikamaru**, esto… Shikamaru se queda con Ino y Hinata con Kiba! Jejeje, gracias por el review, **HagaRenPotter**, oh que bien! me alegro que te guste mi fic, y si esa soy yo de Rukia (aunque el lazo me quedo muy grande!) y estudia mucho! Gracias! **Shiho-Haibara** no tranquila no mataré a Kakashi xD (aunque se está portando mal….) aunque creo q me matarás por este cap xDD espera ver los siguientes xfavor! Y gracias por el review! **Kagome1013 **Sasuke quería a Sakura sí! Pero se ha muerto! xD (y no tengo pensado en resucitarlo y cosas por el estilo xD) gracias para estar siempre ahí también con tu review! **mijo asegami **pero que coma… xD aaaah hay mucho fan por aki de Neji! Os dije que un chico disfrazado de Neji vino a hacerse una foto conmigo? Ah sí me hizo ilusión y todo! Y había un Shikamaru tope de alto media como minimo 1'80! Y digo yo.. ¡mira como mi fic ¡es él! Si es que se parecía y todo! Pero se fue antes de q le hiciera una foto… bueno… gracias por el review!

Nos vemos en el próximooooooooooo!


	12. Te odio

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… he estado malita y me pasaba días sin escribir una frase porque no me salía nada xD Pero el otro día pensando… uf! La de cosas que tengo guardadas, hay fic para rato….

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 12 – Te odio

Shikamaru ni siquiera los miraba. Tenía una mano encima de la mesa y tenía un tic con el dedo picando la mesa. Ino estaba toda temblando, si no fuera porque Chôji estaba al lado de ella, se caería al suelo de la presión. Chôji miraba a su amigo.

- Hablemos – repitió Shikamaru – Yo quiero saber el porqué de esta traición. No me lo esperaba de vosotros…

- ¿Traición? – preguntó Ino – Eso es lo que me gustaría a mi saber también.

- Tú lo sabes de sobra – dijo Shikamaru levantando la mirada hacía ella, Ino se asustó por la manera que la miraba.

- Creo que hay un malentendido por tu parte, Shikamaru – dijo Chôji.

- Ah, un malentendido. ¿Tú que pensarías si tu novia se está acostando con tu mejor amigo? – Ino abrió la boca.

- ¿Cómo? – Ino no entendía nada – ¿Estás diciendo que yo me he acostado con Chôji? ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!

- Os vi el otro día durmiendo y demasiado juntos – Ino apretó los labios. Creía que Shikamaru era listo pero simplemente era un idiota. Corrió donde estaba él y le dio una bofetada en la cara. Shikamaru no se movió ni siquiera del sitio.

- ¡Ino! – dijo Chôji cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó Ino a Shikamaru - ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que nos hemos acostado? ¡Eres un imbécil! No te creas que todo el mundo es como tú que se va acostando con otros. ¡Qué te has creído!

Ino seguía gritando y las lágrimas se le caían. Shikamaru la miró y en ese momento entendió que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Pero ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo juntos? Cualquiera hubiera pensado lo que no era.

- Me parece muy fuerte que hayas pensado eso de nosotros. Pero ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡Chôji solo me estaba consolando y nos quedamos dormidos! ¡No pasó nada!

- ¿Y de qué te tenía que consolar? Si se puede saber.

- ¡Tú! – gritó Ino otra vez - ¡Tú te fuiste con Temari! ¡Os vi juntos! ¡Ibais a un hotel!

Shikamaru la miró otra vez, las lágrimas se le resbalan por las mejillas. O sea que había pensado que estuvo con Temari, Naruto lo había cogido por banda y por eso llegó ese día tarde. Miró a Chôji que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. ¿Él también lo había pensado? Ino había hecho lo mismo que él, no había confiado en él, como él no había confiado en ella. Negó con la cabeza. Encima ella le había gritado como una histérica. ¿Qué se había creído? No aguantaba que una tía le gritara y menos Ino. Se levantó de un golpe y se acercó a Ino. Ella dio un paso para atrás asustada por la mirada de él.

- Para tu información. Yo no estuve con Temari la otra noche. Si no te lo crees. Pregúntaselo a Naruto.

- Pe… pero – tartamudeó Ino intentando hablar.

- Ahora soy yo el que tiene que decir que como has podido pensar eso de mi – Shikamaru pasó al lado de ella y se dirigió a la puerta – Otra cosa más. Sería mejor que lo dejemos. Acabamos de empezar y mira lo que ha pasado. Tanto tú como yo no confiamos el uno del otro. Para estar así es mejor no estar juntos.

Abrió la puerta y miró a Chôji con el seño fruncido. Tampoco esperaba esto de su mejor amigo. Se giró y se fue de la casa.

Ino, que había retenido bastante el llanto, empezó a llorar cayéndose de rodillas.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – se preguntó Ino – Todo por mi culpa… No… no he tenido que pensar mal de él…

- No pasa nada, Ino – dijo Chôji acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en la espalda – Ves a por él, no estará muy lejos. Habla con él y arreglar este malentendido. Todos hemos sido un poco culpables.

Ino se levantó secándose las lágrimas. Tenía razón Chôji, tenía que encontrarle y pedirle perdón. Esto no podía acabar todavía, si no ha hecho más que empezar.

-----------------------------------------------

Tenten miraba el río, que había al lado del hospital, correr para abajo. Estaba esperando a Lee para ir al hospital para ver a Neji pero había llegado demasiado pronto. Se apoyó en la barandilla del puente y suspiró.

Habían pasado bastantes días desde la fiesta de Shino, pero ella siempre lo recordaría, aunque estuviera un poco borracha. Recordaba cuando Lee la llevó a caballo a su casa. El olor del champú de su pelo, era uno especial, pensó ella, para tenerlo así siempre brillante, y era tan agradable que se quedó dormida encima de él. Cuando despertó se encontró en su cama con un Lee de rodillas con la cabeza encima de la cama. Se asustó tanto que dio un salto. Vio que estaba dormido y sonrió. Le acarició el pelo tan suave y le dio un beso en la frente. En esos momento se despertó Lee y Tenten se puso roja.

- Me gusta que me des besos – le dijo Lee. Tenten se puso aún más roja cuando se acordó de todos los besos que le dio esa noche - Bueno me voy. Dame otro beso de despedida – dijo sonriéndole. Tenten se acercó a él sentada de rodillas en la cama y Lee tuvo que agacharse un poco. Ella le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero él giró la cara y se lo dio en la boca. Él volvió a sonreír y se fue.

Tenten volvió a suspirar. No pasó nada después del beso, Lee seguía siendo el mismo y la trataba como siempre. Quizás le hablaba un poco más suave. Pero todo era normal. Quizá él no le dio importancia, pero ella sí. Lo tenía claro desde hace tiempo. Le gustaba Lee, más de lo que jamás habría creído. Le había gustado también Neji, pero el genio del taijutsu había conquistado su corazón. Y otra vez suspiró.

- Tenten, te he visto suspirar tres veces ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Lee de detrás de ella. Se giró y lo vio como siempre, tan alto y delgado aunque frunció el seño, cada día se parecía más a Gai.

- No, nada. ¿Vamos?

- ¡No puedo esperar ver a Neji en el hospital! – dijo llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Neji

- Luchó contra Kisame, es normal que haya salido un poco mal de la pelea…

- ¿Un poco mal? ¡Si me han dicho que no se puede mover!

Tenten abrió la puerta y a la vez la boca. Lee se frotó los ojos pensando que estaba viendo visiones. ¿Neji y Sakura se estaban besando? No, mejor ¿Neji Hyûga besando a una chica? Y da la casualidad que esa chica era Sakura.

- Vaya, vaya... No creía que fuerais tan íntimos – dijo Tenten riéndose.

Sakura y Neji levantaron la cabeza y los vieron. Los dos se pusieron como tomates, no esperaban esto y menos que Lee empezara a bailar en medio de la habitación diciendo cosas como 'Neji está besando un chica, Neji no era gay' hasta que Tenten lo cogió para que parara. Neji cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. Sakura también se estaba riendo.

- Está bien. Parad ya todos. Ahora ¿tenéis la bondad y la amabilidad de levantarme? – gruñó Neji.

- ¡Nah! ¡Esto es un acontecimiento! ¡Todo el mundo lo tendría que ver! – dijo Lee - ¡Por fin, el espíritu del amor ha caído en ti! Aunque me duele, ya que es Sakura – poniendo una mano en su corazón.

Tenten se acercó a la cama sin parar de reír.

- Neji, ¿no puedes moverte? ¿Cómo habéis podido acabar así?

- Es una historia muy larga – dijo Sakura tosiendo de la risa.

- Lee, ayúdame a levantarle. Cuidado con la espalda – Sentaron a Neji en la cama con los pies en el suelo. Sakura había perdido el calor del cuerpo de Neji y se tapó con las sabanas - ¿Cómo estás tú, Sakura?

- Bien, me duele la cabeza un poco. Si me levanto supongo que marearé.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Neji.

- ¡Hemos venido a verte! ¡Quería verte en este estado! Pero has salido bien después de todo – dijo Lee alegre.

- Vale, ya me habéis visto. Ya os podéis largar.

- No seas mal educado, Neji – dijo Sakura estirando un brazo para cogerle del pelo y pegarle un tirón. Neji giró la cabeza y la miró de reojo.

- Tú también te puedes ir.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestarle pero Tenten le puso una mano encima para calmarla.

- Entendemos que estés enfadado, Neji. Hemos interrumpido el beso…

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Lo sentimos mucho. ¿Nos vamos, Tenten? Podéis seguir si queréis – empezó a decir Lee.

- Callaros ya…

- ¡Buenas! – dijo Naruto entrando corriendo a la habitación - ¿Habéis visto a Sakura? Oh, estás ahí. ¿Qué haces tumbada en la cama de Neji?

- Naruto, esa no es manera de entrar en una habitación de un hospital – le riñó Sakura.

- ¿A que no sabes que estaban haciendo cuando hemos venido nosotros? – dijo Tenten empezándose a reír otra vez.

- ¡Tenten! – gritó Sakura abriendo mucho los ojos y dándole en un brazo.

- ¿El qué, el qué? – preguntó Naruto curioso.

Neji se estaba cansando de todo esto. Primero ellos y ahora Naruto. ¿Es que no le podían dejar en paz? Le empezaba a doler mucho la espalda y quería descansar un poco. Contó otra vez hasta tres. Si siempre se mostraba tranquilo es porque tenía mucha paciencia.

- Me gustaría que me dejarais tranquilo. Quiero dormir un rato antes de cenar – empezó a decir Neji, pero parecía que nadie le hacía caso. Naruto seguía fastidiando a Sakura sobre lo que hicieron, Sakura le decía a Tenten y a Lee que no se lo dijera – Por favor, chicos. ¡Callaos! – todos se giraron para ver a Neji un poco enfadado, más bien estaba furioso. Tenten se puso delante de él y le toco la frente vendada. Estaba todo caliente. ¿Le estaba subiendo la fiebre? A Neji le dio un calambre por toda la espalda y se desmayó del dolor.

- Mira que llega a ser cabezón. Siempre hace lo mismo – dijo Tenten cogiéndole para tumbarle en la cama – Él nunca dirá que le duele.

- Ah… quizá pueda aliviarle el dolor – dijo Sakura levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas en al cama.

- No, Sakura, tú no te esfuerces. Te vas a marear… - Pero Sakura hizo unos cuantos sellos y empezó a curar a Neji, no duro mucho enseguida se mareó y se desmayó también. Tenten la cogió antes de que se cayera encima de él y la tumbó. Se miraron los tres que quedaban, negaron con la cabeza y salieron del cuarto.

---------------------------------------------

Todo había ido tan rápido. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Pero él lo tenía muy claro. Esto no era lo que había pensado que sería. Quizá llevaban pocos días sí, pero habían pasado tantas cosas. Pero se había acabado. Él le advirtió que esto no podía llegar a un final feliz. Ya sea por culpa de ella o de él, su relación no era la más indicada.

Shikamaru subió arriba del todo de los monumentos de los Hokages. Se sentó a lo indio y miraba abajo a la villa.

Quizá se había pasado en decirle todo aquello, pero era la realidad. Si ninguno de ellos confiaba en el otro ¿para que iban a seguir? Se dio un golpe en la frente. Como había podido pensar que se habían acostado juntos. Era de locos. Además Chôji era su amigo, como había podido dudar de él. Quizá él fuera el peor. Ino al menos tenía una excusa. Ya se había acostado un vez con Temari y si Ino solo había escuchado esa parte de la conversación, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo que no era "acompañándola" al hotel. Tampoco estaba pensando en eso cuando la estaba acompañando. Solo en llegar a casa y estar con Ino. Pero el maldito Naruto le había arrastrado para contarle sus penas. Él lo entendía, era normal querer hablar con alguien después de enterarse de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Aunque lo de "su mejor amigo" era discutible. Total, que había llegado demasiado tarde y las mentes de Ino y Chôji pensaron en otra cosa.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la boca cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y una cabeza apoyándose en su espalda.

Ino.

Había ocultado su chakra para que no se diera cuenta y le había seguido. Cuando por fin lo encontró se quedó allí sin hacer nada. Veía que Shikamaru estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Pero no tardó mucho en acercarse a él. Solo quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él. Se quedaron así callados bastante tiempo, pero cuando quería hablar no le salían las palabras pero si las lágrimas.

'Tonta, no llores ahora, las lágrimas no funcionan con Shikamaru' pensó ella.

Shikamaru se alegraba hasta cierto punto. Se alegraba de que le hubiera seguido y que al menos quería arreglar las cosas. Pero por otro lado sentía que él no quería arreglarlas. Estaba confuso con sus sentimientos hacía Ino. Quizá solo la quería como amiga y que solamente le gustaba porque era guapa y simpática. Conocía bastante a Ino, habían pasado casi 8 años juntos. Pero cuando recordó cuando ella se quedó encima de él dormida, sintió realmente algo más. Y sintió más cuando ella le dijo que le quería. Y él cada vez estaba más confundido.

- Shika, perdóname – susurró Ino de detrás de él – Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – apretándolo más para que no se fuera.

- Ino… - dijo Shikamaru cogiéndole las manos para que le soltara y dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba llorando. Ella se secó las lágrimas tan rápido como pudo.

- Shika. Yo, lo he pensado mucho y… quizá es verdad que lo nuestro no tiene sentido. Que ninguno confía en el otro pero… Yo lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo e intentaré confiar más en ti. No sé… no sé lo que me pasó el otro día. Cuando os vi juntos y Temari dijo aquello que pasó la otra vez… yo… lo siento, soy una idiota… Pero te prometo que confiaré más en ti – dijo buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos. Pero los ojos de Shikamaru no contestaban nada. Seguían igual, sin emoción. Aunque, ¿eso era un poco de brillo? ¿Había un poco de esperanza?

- Chôji está profundamente arrepentido también de haber dudado de ti. El pobre, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando te fuiste. No te enfades con él, por favor. Ah, siento haberte pegado antes, me diste mucha rabia – dijo acariciándole la mejilla donde le había pegado, pero Shikamaru se apartó - ¿Por qué…

- Ino… - dijo cogiéndola de la mano – He estado pensado que… a lo mejor nos hemos precipitado. Quizá no estamos preparados para una relación y aunque llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo, creo que lo mejor será parar ahora antes de hacernos más daño.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Ino poniéndole la otra mano en el hombro – Pero podemos intentarlo ¿no? Además no soportaría verte sin poder tocarte – susurró Ino que con la mano que tenía en el hombro empezó a acariciarle el cuello – sin poder abrazarte – dijo acercándose a él.

- Ino… - le advirtió Shikamaru. Pero Ino estaba prácticamente encima de él. ¿Que podía hacer? Le había dado más de mil vueltas. No puedes estar con Ino. Ino es tu amiga. Ino no puede ser tu novia. No la toques. No la beses.

Aunque las dos ultimas reglas no las estaba cumpliendo. Ino acabo abrazándose a él y besándolo. Al principio el beso era tímido ya que no sabía como reaccionaria pero viendo que Shikamaru no se apartaba y la besaba también, el beso se profundizó. Las manos de Ino fueron al cuello de él para acercarlo más, sentirlo más cerca de ella. No se quería separar de él por nada. Mientras que una mano de Shikamaru se apoyaba en la tierra y la otra le corría toda la espada a Ino.

Le encantaba lo que le hacía con sus manos. Le acariciaba las orejas frías, la cara, le recorría con los dedos las cejas que siempre estaban juntas. Era tan guapo. Para ella era el chico perfecto y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar escapar.

- Shika – dijo Ino cuando se separaron para coger aire. Ino se sentó entre las piernas de él y puso la cabeza en su pecho - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé – respondió sin más. Ino levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No tienes nada calculado? ¿Alguna estrategia o algo?

- Esto no es ninguna misión, Ino – suspiró rendido y poniendo los brazos alrededor de ella - ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

- Ya sabes la respuesta. Estar contigo siempre y contárselo a todo el mundo. Shikamaru Nara es mi novio y nadie me lo quitará. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado, Shika. Vamos a seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y te prometo que confiaré en ti – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Shikamaru se la quedó también mirando un rato hasta que cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Ino feliz se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole por el cuello y se cayeron a la tierra – Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Shikamaru lo único que pudo hacer era sonreír.

-----------------------------------------------------

Neji abrió los ojos y aún los abrió más sorprendido. Se encontró con la cara de Sakura tan cerca de él que casi la podía tocar con la nariz. ¡Gracias a dios que estaba dormida! ¿Qué hacía todavía en su habitación? ¿Y en su cama? Tenten… Seguro que fue ella quien la dejó aquí.

Siguió mirándola como dormía, tampoco podría hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué le había hecho? Neji no entendía como había llegado a besarla. En esos momentos se estaba riendo de él y quería hacer algo para asustarla pero ¿besarla? Claro que estaban tan cerca que lo único que se lo ocurrió fue eso. Y más se sorprendió cuando ella no apartó, al contrario, participaba en ello. ¿Pero acaso ella no estaba enamorada de Kakashi? ¿Por qué le devolvió el beso?

Neji negó con la cabeza. Se estaba riendo otra vez de él, seguro. Lo mejor sería olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero… le había gustado tanto el primer beso que le había besado otra vez. 'Eres idiota, Neji' se decía a él mismo 'Ni siquiera pienses que te gustó' Pero… ¿Por qué la mano de él estaba en la cara de Sakura? Sin darse cuenta le estaba acunando la cara con su mano. Espera, espera, espera. Cuando la iba a apartar, la mano de Sakura se puso encima de la suya apretándola a su cara. 'Maldita'

- Kaka…shi – susurró entre sueños Sakura. Lo dijo tan bajito que no se entendía bien, pero Neji lo había oído perfectamente. Y de la rabia apartó su mano dando un golpe a la de ella.

¿Por qué se enfadaba? ¿Por qué había dicho el nombre de otro? Además que le importa a él. Sakura no era nada para él… pero… a quien quería engañar. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando estaba con ella?

Neji recordó una misión que le pusieron juntos desde hacía tiempo. Había sido un desastre, pero al final consiguieron hacerla. Eso había sido hace meses cuando Kakashi estaba en su misión y no se sabía nada de él. Sakura estaba de muy mal humor y saltaba a la más mínima. Naruto intentaba tranquilizarla pero no lo conseguía. Al final Neji se hartó y le dijo cuatro cosas. Desde entonces tuvieron una relación más bien de odio. Cada vez que Neji la veía las palabras insultantes salían como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque Sakura siempre le contestaba. Y en todas las misiones era lo mismo.

¿Cuándo empezó a sentir algo por ella? Quizá aquella misión de guardaespaldas… ¿o quizá antes? No lo sabía.

Y tampoco sabía porque la mano traidora había vuelto a su cara. Pero esta vez le estaba acariciando la mejilla y los labios. Pero enseguida apartó la mano.

'No' pensó 'no tengo que sentir esto. No puedo sentir esto. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Los ninjas no necesitan estos sentimientos. Los hacen más débiles. Y yo tengo que ser fuerte'

Los ojos de Sakura pestañearon dos veces. Neji cerró los suyos para que pensara que estaba durmiendo. Ella se sentó y giró la cabeza para verlo y frunció el seño. ¿Todavía estaba en su habitación?

- ¿Neji? – dijo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza – Despierta, Neji.

Se acercó a él y escuchó su respiración. 'Maldito' pensó Sakura.

- Neji, sé que estás despierto. No hagas el tonto.

- La tonta eres tú – le contestó él abriendo los ojos y clavándoselos a Sakura – Por fin te has despertado. Ya te puedes ir a tu habitación.

- ¿Te duele la espalda? – dijo pasando de lo que había dicho.

- No. Estoy bien.

- Me alegro – dijo tumbándose otra vez. Neji la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Te he dicho que ya te puedes ir, no que te tumbes otra vez.

- Oh – dijo Sakura "dolida" – Antes querías que me quedase y ahora quieres que me vaya. No hay quien te entienda.

- Yo nunca he querido que te quedaras.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues eso pensaba cuando me besabas…

Sakura lo miraba con la boca abierta, se acababa de acordar que Neji la había besado y dos veces. Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Era Neji! ¿No se suponía que a él no le gustaban las chicas?

- Bah, olvídate de eso. Si te quieres reír hazlo y vete de una vez – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me tendría que reír? Yo creo que no es para reírse ¿no crees? – Él no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le estaba diciendo pero no dijo nada – Has aceptado que yo te gusto y por eso me has besado.

- Eh, para el carro. Primero, yo no he aceptado nada, segundo, tú no me gustas y tercero, olvida todo lo que ha pasado – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Vamos, Neji… reconócelo… - dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Neji frunció el ceño más aún. Cogió la mano de Sakura por la muñeca y se la apretó. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Vete – le dijo fríamente. Y le soltó de un golpe el brazo.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando frotándose la muñeca. A veces, era demasiado odioso para tratarlo. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la puerta.

- Sabes, Neji – dijo girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero el tenía la cabeza para el otro lado – Si sigues en este plan lo único que conseguirás es que te odien. Aunque bien, yo ya te odio – Y se fue de la habitación de un portazo.

Neji ya no sabía cuantas veces había dicho que le odiaba. Cada día si recordaba bien. Pero esta vez su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué ahora sentía más esas palabras?

Sakura salió de la habitación hecha una furia. ¿Por qué era tan cabezón? Ella sabía que le gustaba, se sonrojo cuando pensó en la manera que le había besado. Neji podía ser tierno cuando quiere. Pero no, él tenía que negarlo todo. Maldito orgullo suyo.

Estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Kakashi.

- Cuidado, Sakura. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Te he estado buscando – dijo kakashi cogiéndole por los hombros.

- Kakashi… estaba… estaba viendo como estaba Neji – dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien – dijo frotándose la muñeca – Es demasiado fuerte. Eso no es nada para él.

Se fueron a su habitación y Sakura se sentó en la cama y Kakashi en una silla delante de ella.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, gracias. Ya puedo salir cuando quiera. Yo misma me puedo dar el alta – dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio. Y eso era raro. Cuando salían juntos siempre había tema de conversación o algo para decir. Aunque siempre era ella la que hablaba más que él. Pero ahora Sakura no sabía que decir y Kakashi se limitaba a mirarla. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza y veía que la miraba, la giraba avergonzada. '¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me está mirando todo el rato?' pensó ella.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Tengo el pelo despeinado? – dijo poniéndose a peinarse un poco con los dedos.

- No. Pero tienes un color diferente en la cara. Estás roja – dijo Kakashi señalándola con el dedo.

- Porque me estás mirando fijamente todo el rato. Me pones nerviosa.

- No, ya lo tenías cuando has salido de la habitación de Neji.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo? Solo que Neji me pone de los nervios. Es un arrogante, orgulloso y se cree el rey del mundo o algo.

Volvieron a estar en silencio. Pero esta vez Kakashi no la miraba y Sakura suspiró por dentro.

- Si tienes algo que hacer. Vete, Kakashi.

- Sakura… Tengo una misión.

- ¿Qué tipo de misión?

Kakashi se la miró. Habían dicho esas dos mismas frases tantas veces estos últimos 2 años.

- Es solo una A.

- ¿Solo una A?

- Al menos no es una S.

- Pero, Kakashi una A es como la que tuviste la otra vez. Son peligrosas y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué las aceptas? ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

- Yo mismo le pregunté a Tsunade por una misión así.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sakura levantando la voz. ¿Por qué quería ponerse en peligro? ¿Es que quería suicidarse?

- Simplemente no hay nadie más para hacer esa misión.

- No seas mentiroso. Ahora hay muchas elites y muy fuertes. No te creas superior que los demás.

- Ya he aceptado la misión. Mañana me voy. Solo venía a decírtelo.

Sakura se lo miraba con la boca abierta para decirle algo. Pero él era Kakashi, siempre ha sido así. ¿Qué podía decirle ya que no le haya dicho? Todas las veces que salía en una misión peligrosa le decía cosas para que se quedara con ella. Pero siempre no le hacía caso y se iba, haciendo infeliz a Sakura. Nunca le había convencido para hacer nada ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente? Pero por mucho que le decía que no, ella siempre lo intentaba.

- Por favor, Kakashi. No vayas a esa misión. Por una vez, solo esta vez, hazme caso. No quiero que te hagas daño y vengas medio muerto como la otra vez, no…

- Sakura. Por favor, necesito esto. Entiéndelo – Sakura se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de él.

- Pues entonces me voy contigo – dijo cruzándose los brazos.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? Estarás más seguro conmigo.

- No quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, Sakura. No empieces… - pero dejó de hablar cuando los brazos de Sakura rodearon su cuello y su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro.

- No quiero separarme más de ti. Quédate. Quédate conmigo. Por favor, Kakashi.

- Sakura… - dijo cogiéndole los brazos para que le soltara y mirarla.

Sakura miró su ojo libre ¿había pena en su mirada? Puso una mano en su cara y lo miró de cerca. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a este hombre? Con todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Pero no importaba. Sabía como realmente era él y el porqué se había enamorado. Daba igual que él le dijera que no, ella sabía que no era verdad. Que en el fondo Kakashi seguía amándola y mucho. Pero ¿Por qué esta pena? ¿Que estará en la mente de él? ¿En qué estaría pensando? Sakura deseó en esos momentos poder leer la mente. Quitó la mano de su cara y sonrió.

- Ya sé. Esta noche iré a tu casa y te haré la cena ¿vale?

- Sakura no tienes porque…

- Lo hago porque quiero – dijo callándolo – Prepárate, porque de la cena que te voy a preparar no querrás irte.

Sakura vio como Kakashi sonrió debajo de la mascara. Esta noche lo convencería de quedarse.

------------------------------------------------------

Hinata iba a su casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento. No se lo habían puesto fácil y Kurenai estaba muy contenta por ella.

Y con Kiba era todo amor.

Se sonrojó solo en pensar sobre lo que pasó la otra vez. No habían hecho nada ya que Kiba se quedó dormido del cansancio. Había estado todo el día buscándola y esperando a que se despertara y estaba realmente agotado. Y cuando se había quedado dormido, Hinata suspiró. Todavía no estaba preparada para algo más. Quizá era demasiado pronto para ella.

Todavía seguía con la duda pero… Kiba le había convencido del todo. Como podía competir diciendo que la amaba y la manera en que la miraba. Aunque por dentro se sentía culpable, no estaba siendo totalmente sincera con ella misma.

- Hinata.

Hinata abrió la boca del susto cuando un borrón de color naranja cayó del cielo y se puso delante de ella.

- Na… Naruto… me… me has asustado – dijo tapándose la boca.

- Ah, lo siento, Hinata. No quería de verdad – dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos – Te estaba buscando. Quería decirte algo.

- ¿A… a mí?

- Sí, verás… - dijo rascándose la cabeza – Verás yo… he estado pensando y… ¡Creo que Kiba no es el tipo que te conviene!

- ¿Co… como? – Hinata no entendía nada. ¿Por qué ahora le estaba diciendo esto?

- Creo que te conviene mejor otro chico. Kiba es… es… bueno no es el adecuado para ti – aunque la verdad, Naruto no aguantaba ver a Kiba salir con Hinata.

- ¿Otro chico? Pero… yo… estoy saliendo… con Kiba…

- Sí, otro chico. Hay muchos mejores que él.

- ¿Co… cómo quien? – Hinata estaba más que confusa.

- Verás… he estado pensando y… otro chico podría ser… yo…

- ¿T… t… t… tú? – Hinata cada vez estaba más nerviosa y tartamudeaba más.

- Sí, lo he pensado mucho y yo bueno… creo que me gustas, Hinata.

Hinata no podía aguantar más, miró a Naruto que comenzaba a desaparecer y oía de fondo su nombre. Y al final lo vio todo negro y se desmayó.

Fin capítulo 12

Ops! Yo no sé de donde habéis sacado la idea de que fue Kakashi quien apareció por la puerta cuando Sakura y Neji se besaban xD inocentes…. xD Pues bien las parejas son un poco raras lo sé y cada vez lo estoy liando mas pero desde un principio la pareja principal era NejiSaku aunque metí a Kakashi de por medio desde el principio porque me gustaba mucho esta pareja y ahora he cambiado de opinión y es un KakaSakuNeji xDDDD y tuve que cambiar el final y todo pero bueno… hasta el final no se sabe nada nada de quien es la pareja final. Después esta ShikaIno aki no hay nada de triángulos solo ellos y sus problemas… ya sabemos como es nuestro Shika siempre haciendo enfadar a Ino. Y por otro lado tenemos a Hinata que no sabe que hacer la pobre, o Kiba o Naruto. No había dicho nada que esto fuera un NaruHina (que me encanta esta pareja es tan kawai) pero me gusta más KibaHina. ¿Habéis visto a Hinata con el pelo largo? Ah, está genial.

Bueno gracias como siempre a todos esos reviews que tanto me gustan. Están geniales… solo que… JOOO ;.; hago lo que puedo…. Y espero que continuéis leyendo la historia! Porque tengo cada preparada…. xDDD Muchas gracias a mi conejito de indias **Kurai** (le echo ganas pero… aaah… el trabajo me mata) **nadeshiko-uchiha** (tanto como enmarcarlo… xD aunque este lo trituraras haciendole trizas xD) **Wirny** (oh y habrá más nejisaku jojojo) **HagaRenPotter** (Sali guay en la foto? No se… a mi las cámaras no me quieren xD oh y yo si que me imagino a Kiba con solo una toalla… tengo mucha imaginación xDD) **dunachan** (oh q mala eres con Kakashi xD pobrecito con lo que sufre él) **tere-chan** (nah… tampoco está tan genial, me gustaría hacerlo mejor la verdad) **Shiho-Haibara** (chica me estuve 5 minutos leyendo tu review y después lo lei otra vez! Has explicado mejor que yo lo que siente Kakashi! Oh… y lo de nejisaku no es para vomitar digo yo xD) **Temari-Shikamaru** (esto… Kakashi con Anko? Shizune con Iruka? Además Iruka es gay xD) **Nemeria** (lo de Lee y Tenten lo hago para rellenar xDD pego bueno algo haré por entremedio jeje…) **Kotori Yamanaka** (oh! Y aki lo tienes! Espero que te haya gustado pero… no estés tan tranquila… tengo más sorpresas para ellos xD) **Yume Fujimi** (tendría q dibujar a Kiba con la toalla y mojado… jo! si ya me lo estoy imaginando! Luego me quejo de que me llaman perv xDD cuidate!) **tatiana** (jejeje otra fan de nejisaku… aaah me alegro q te guste mi fic q alegría) **mijo asegami** (dejo tu coma en paz xD ya veremos q pasa con nejisaku… hay todavía historia por contar… como van a pasar al "segundo paso" en el hospital! xD) Gracias gracias gracias!

Nos vemos en el capitulo 13! (que espero que no de mala suerte….)


	13. La ultima cena

Buenas! Después de las navidades y tal vuelvo con otro capitulo. Ya sé que soy una tardona… pero no lo acostumbro a hacer no? …. xD bueno es que el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo trabajando 10 horas al día y bueno no tengo muchas ganas de escribir cuando llego a casa xD Espero que me perdoneis ;; Espero que os guste este capitulo!

Una razón para proteger por Adaluna

Capítulo 13 – La última cena

Naruto no sabía lo que hacía. Hinata se había desmayado delante de él y lo único que pensó era llevársela a su casa. Esta tarde estaba buscando a Sakura para pedirle opinión sobre lo que estuvo pensando, sobre lo que le dijo de Hinata. Pero no hubo manera de despertarla después de que intentó curar a Neji.

Estuvo pensando que, después de enterarse de la muerte de Sasuke, su vida ya no tenía sentido. No pudo salvarle mientras pudo y eso es lo que más le dolía. Cuando todavía no sabían nada de Sasuke, suponiendo que aún estuviera vivo, él pensaba que algún día podría salvarle, que todavía quedaba una esperanza para devolverlo a Konoha. Pero cuando se enteró de la verdad, ya no quedaba nada. Su sueño de encontrar a Sasuke se había desvanecido por esas crueles palabras.

Pensó que ya la vida de él no tenía un camino ya, que había fallado como ninja y su otro sueño de ser Hokage lo veía todavía muy lejos.

Naruto miraba a Hinata que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Se sentó al lado de ella y le acarició con el revés de la mano la mejilla. Estaba un poco caliente. Sonrió, Hinata era preciosa.

Lo que le dijo Sakura, le abrió un poco los ojos. Hinata ha estado enamorado de él desde que eran pequeños. Quizá con ella pueda volver a tener sentido su vida y encontrar otro camino juntos.

Los ojos de Hinata abrieron de golpe y Naruto pegó un susto que hizo que saltara de la cama.

- Na… Naruto ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo toda temblando, sentándose y mirando alrededor.

- En mi casa – dijo sentándose otra vez en la cama. Estiró el brazo y le echó el pelo para atrás a Hinata. Estaba más bonita con el pelo largo. Pero Hinata retrocedió.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – dijo mirando como la mano de Naruto le tocaba la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupado por ti. Has estado dormida cinco horas. Te he traído a mi casa.

- ¿Por… por qué? – asustada porque la mano iba bajando a su cuello.

- Para poder hablar más tranquilos – su mano siguió bajando por su brazo hasta cogerle la mano y llevándosela a la boca. Hinata miró sorprendida como le daba un beso en la mano – Ya te lo dije antes. Me gustas, Hinata.

- Pero… no… - dijo temblando y rezando para no desmayarse otra vez.

- Deja a Kiba. No te conviene. Sal conmigo, te prometo que te trataré bien. Además, tú me has querido siempre ¿no? – dijo poniendo cara de pena.

Hinata miró para abajo, no podría creérselo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Naruto? ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo esperando que se fijara en ella, que le dijera esas palabras. Había soñado con este momento tantas veces, pero no de la manera en que estaban las cosas. Ella estaba ahora con Kiba, todo cambiaba.

- Hinata, mírame. Te lo digo en serio. He estado pensado mucho sobre todo. Y Sakura me dijo que tú me querías. Y creo que yo también te quiero. Al menos me gustas mucho. Y bueno… podemos intentarlo ¿no?... Deja a Kiba…

- ¿Qué… deje a Kiba?

- Sí, por favor. Hazlo por mí – dijo estirando los brazos y abrazándola.

Hinata ni siquiera se movió. Estaba paralizada. Su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Por fin Naruto se había fijado en ella. Le estaba diciendo que le gustaba y que saliera con él pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Kiba? Después de lo de ayer… no podía dejarlo ¿Cómo podía dejarlo? No… aunque se lo dijera Naruto. No podía hacerle esto otra vez a Kiba.

- Na… Naruto. Per… perdóname. Yo no… no puedo dejar a Kiba – dijo con la cabeza apretada en el pecho de Naruto. Él la cogió de los hombros y la miró.

- ¿Por qué no?

Hinata se lo quedó mirando y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Esa pregunta era tan sencilla de formular pero tan difícil y complicada de contestar. ¿Por qué no? Se levantó de un salto y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas? – le preguntó Naruto siguiéndola.

- Lo siento, Naruto. Me tengo que ir – dijo abriendo la puerta de salida.

- Es… ¡Espera, Hinata! – dijo corriendo y agarrándola por un brazo – Prométeme que lo pensarás ¿vale? – La empujó a él y la abrazó otra vez – De verdad, Hinata, me gustas mucho.

Hinata se deshizo del abrazo como pudo y se giró sin mirarlo. Naruto vio como se fue corriendo y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos, Neji, ya sabes que a mí no me puedes engañaaar…. – dijo cantando la última palabra.

- Ja, tú que sabrás – dijo Neji cruzándose los brazos.

- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que está pasando por tu cabeza.

Neji miró a Tenten seriamente. La verdad es que se estaba cansando de todo.

Tenten volvió más tarde para ver que más había pasado. Neji sabía lo que planeaba y no se sorprendió al verla. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y empezó el interrogatorio. Pero Neji no se dejaba convencer.

- ¡Os vi perfectamente! ¿Por qué lo niegas? – Neji apretó los labios ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto?

- Esto. A. Ti. No. Te. Importa – dijo separando las palabras.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No.

- Estás enamorada de ella y no lo quieres reconocer.

- No.

- Lo que pasa es que no puedes decírselo porque ella te dirá que está enamorada de Kakashi y temes el rechazo. Claro, no cualquier chica rechaza a Neji Hyûga.

- No.

- O es que tu orgullo es tan grande que ni tú entiendes que estás enamorada de ella.

- Tenten… - le gruñó Neji.

- Pues creo que se lo tendrías que decir – dijo pasando de la advertencia en el tono de voz de él.

- No le voy a decir nada. Además ella quiere a Kakashi – dijo cerrando los ojos y golpeándose en la frente dándose cuenta que había dicho más de la cuenta.

- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! Acabas de decir que te gusta.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Sí, has dicho que a ella quiere a Kakashi, eso significa que te importa sus sentimientos y que si tú le dices algo sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

- ¿Y en qué momento he dicho que me gusta?

- Pues por la manera que lo has dicho y si no te importara lo más mínimo no hubieras dicho nada. Entonces, reconócelo.

- Puedes llegar a ser realmente pesada, Tenten.

- Y tú cabezón. No hay nada de malo estar enamorado de alguien, Neji. Olvida todas tus opiniones sobre el amor. Enamorarse es lo más bonito que tiene la vida y es lo más normal del mundo. Somos humanos al fin y al cabo – dijo dejándose caer sentándose al lado de él.

- Y tú que.

- Yo que – dijo mirándolo, pero la mueca que vio no le gustó nada.

- Vamos, Tenten, ya sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar – diciendo las mismas palabras que ella. Tenten lo miró sorprendida y lo empujó sin que se cayera.

- ¡Desde cuando Neji es un bromista! Además no sé de qué hablas…

- Es tan evidente… - Neji sintió de pronto la presencia del hombre vestido de verde cerca de la habitación y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su boca. Cogió a Tenten por la cintura y la acercó a él. Tenten lo miraba con la boca abierta – Sabes, Tenten – dijo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse – Siempre he creído que eres muy guapa y fuerte.

Tenten se llevó la mano a la boca e hizo un sonido aguantándose la respiración. Giró la cara a la puerta y vio a Lee mirando con el ceño fruncido a Neji. Volvió a mirar a Neji que tenía una sonrisa medio mueca ¿le estaba fastidiando? ¡Pues claro! Lo empujó para que le soltara la cintura y fue a saludar a Lee.

- ¡Lee! ¿Que… Qué haces aquí? – Pero Lee no la miraba seguía mirando a Neji. Pero el genio solo desvió la mirada, no podía seguir mirando a Lee o estallaría de risa.

- He venido a buscarte. Hola Neji – Neji hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de saludo.

- Ah, vale, vamonos. Adiós Neji – Tenten cogió la mano de Lee y salieron los dos corriendo.

Cuando Neji sintió que ya no estaban cerca, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, si lo vieran ahora pensarían que se había vuelto loco. No sabía que le había entrado para hacer lo que ha hecho, pero se sentía mejor. Al menos había ayudado un poco al par. Se serenó un poco y pensó 'La culpa la tiene Sakura'.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru miró del suelo, donde había un par de maletas y unas cajas, a Chôji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas, después a Ino que se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar las maletas. Él e Ino habían llegado a casa para preparar la cena.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo señalando las maletas.

- ¿Maletas? – dijo Chôji entre patata y patata.

- Ya sé que son maletas. Pero ¿para qué?

- He pensado que me iré a vivir otra vez con mis padres.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Ino - ¿Qué te vas?

- Sí. Será lo mejor. Lo he pensado mucho y es mejor que os deje solos. Además, no causaré ningún otro problema.

- Pero… ¿Qué problema? Si lo único que has hecho es ayudarnos ¿Quién va a cocinar conmigo y me va a ayudar? No te vayas, Chôji.

- Ja, solo me quieres para que haga la comida y limpie… - dijo estrechando los ojos.

- Tonto – dijo avalándose encima de él, abrazándolo – Que voy a hacer sin ti – dijo en su pecho. Chôji dejó las patatas a un lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Que no me voy a vivir a otro pueblo ni nada. Estaré cerca, siempre puedes venir a verme, eso no cal ni que te lo diga. Además, siempre nos ponen en las mismas misiones.

- Sí, pero ya no será lo mismo aquí sin ti. Quédate. No molestas para nada.

- Si Chôji se quiere ir porque dice que aquí molesta, que se vaya, Ino – dijo Shikamaru mirando todavía las maletas con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No le vas a hacer cambiar de opinión?

- No, si es eso lo que quiere – se acercó a ellos y empujó a Ino de los brazos de Chôji – Pero si te vas, después no te arrepientas y vengas otra vez. No te dejaré.

- ¡Shikamaru! – le gritó Ino.

- Vaya, todavía estás de mal humor. Tranquilo, no volveré. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que ha pasado "algo" – dijo Chôji cruzándose los brazos también.

- Parad ya, parecéis niños – empujó a Shikamaru y abrazó otra vez a Chôji por el cuello – Te echaré de menos. Y puedes volver cuando quieras – dijo mirando de reojo a Shikamaru – Esta es tu casa.

- Gracias, Ino. Eres la mejor.

- Está bien – suspiró Shikamaru y le puso una mano en el hombro – Lo siento, Chôji, por pensar mal de ti y de Ino. Si te vas por eso, no te lo perdonaré.

- Perdona, Shika, pero no me voy por eso, al contrario, me hubiera quedado. Tengo mis propias razones para irme. Y como veo que habéis arreglado las cosas, me voy más tranquilo. Yo también lo siento por dudar de ti.

- Venga, daros un abrazo – dijo Ino que ya le salían lágrimas. Shikamaru abrazó a Chôji con Ino en el medio – Creo que no puedo respirar…

Chôji la levantó y la sentó en un brazo suyo para que quedara a la altura. Ino puso los brazos alrededor de sus cabezas, feliz, pero un poco triste por la marcha de Chôji.

- Chôji, al menos quédate hoy ya. Ino va a hacer algo especial para cenar – dijo Shikamaru bajando a Ino del brazo de Chôji, un poco celoso.

- ¡Claro! Te voy a preparar la barbacoa especial de Ino.

A Chôji se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazó otra vez a Ino. Pero Shikamaru empujó a Ino para que la soltara. Ino se puso a reír y le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura iba por la calle con un cesto grande de comida. Había ido a comprar todo lo necesario para hacer la cena de esta noche en casa de Kakashi. También había ido a su casa a ducharse y a cambiarse después de salir del hospital, tenía puesto un vestido muy bonito de color amarillo que le resaltaba los ojos. Sonrió, había cogido la llave que tenía del apartamento de él por si acaso no estaba en casa. Le había dado el juego de llaves que le dio cuando salían juntos, pero lo que él no sabía es que había hecho otra copia para ella. Le daría una sorpresa.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando unos brazos la rodearon la cintura por detrás.

- Estás demasiado guapa para dejarte ir así como así – susurró una voz masculina en su oreja. Sakura miró las manos que la tenían cogida, tenía los guantes del uniforme de jounin, miró de reojo a la oreja que le había susurrado y vio una aguja larga. Se relajó, quien si no podía ser que hiciera esto.

- Genma, yo también me alegro de verte – dijo girándose y mirando al ninja especial. Genma sonrió.

- ¿Dónde vas vestida así y con ese cesto? Me siento un poco celoso…

- Nada de que preocuparte. Voy a casa de Kakashi a prepararle la cena.

- Kakashi ¿eh? ¿Y dices que no me tengo que preocupar? Ahora si que estoy celoso, pero... Tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde – dijo llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza y levantando el sebon hacia arriba.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

- Ah, es secreto. La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado pero… siempre me daba calabazas… y siempre se enfada conmigo… Bueno, Sakura, me alegro de verte. Ten cuidado – Y sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, desapareció delante de ella.

'Vaya, Genma tiene una cita… ¿con quien será?' pensó Sakura cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Kakashi. Llamó pero nadie contestó. Sakura sonrió y sacó la llave. Entro despacio sin hacer ruido y susurró dos veces el nombre de Kakashi. Viendo que no había nadie cerró la puerta y fue derecha a la cocina a preparar la cena. Había comprado ternera y la haría con una salsa muy buena que le enseñó su madre. Rápidamente cortó las verduras y las puso a freír y después empezó a cortar la ternera en trozos pequeños mientras cantaba una canción.

- Necesito, necesito… - dijo rebuscando por la cesta – perejil… no lo veo. Si yo tenía.

Un brazo con unas ramas de perejil aparecieron de repente por debajo de su brazo. Sakura saltó del susto y se giró rápidamente. Allí estaba Kakashi con la planta en la mano.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. Odio cuando ocultas tu presencia y apareces por detrás – le riñó Sakura que aun tenía la mano en el pecho.

- Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo has entrado? Aunque me imaginé una cosa así de ti. Sacaste una copia a la llave.

- Pues claro – dijo sonriendo y quitándole el perejil de la mano – Ya mismo está la cena. Si quieres puedes poner la mesa de mientras.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y empezó a poner la mesa. Sakura siguió sonriendo. Ahora su misión era retenerlo como sea en Konoha.

Había estado tomando una siesta hasta que viniera Sakura. Aunque se había despertado cuando llegó, quería saber que es lo que iba a hacer. Al final se levantó y fue a la cocina donde Sakura estaba cantando. Y se quedó allí mirándola como cocinaba, con su vestido amarillo que tanto le gustaba a él. Se lo había puesto a propósito, pensó él.

Sería tan fácil decirle que sí, y quedarse con ella. Pero necesitaba esta misión, quería alejarse un poco y estar solo. Pensar y aclararse las ideas. Su vida y la de Sakura estaban en juego. Cuando volviera tendría una solución a todo esto.

Se pusieron a cenar enseguida para que no se enfriara. Sakura hablaba que se había encontrado a Genma y su cita. Kakashi no consiguió recordar quien podría ser pero en su mente tenía una idea pero no se lo iba a decir a Sakura. Estaba seguro que ella lo descubriría y se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Después el tema entró en lo que él temía más.

- ¿Y cuanto durará la misión? – preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- No lo sé.

- Más o menos.

- Puede que unas semanas, meses, años… - Sakura hizo una mueca a la mención de años.

- ¿Vas solo?

- Sí.

- ¿Vas muy lejos?

- Sakura, para ya, sabes que no te puedo decir nada – la miró y luego dijo – La cena estaba buenísima, gracias, Sakura.

- Ah, de nada – dijo sonrojándose. Se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa 'Esto va muy rápido, tengo que pensar en algo' - Kakashi ¿quieres tomar algo? Vamos a beber algo ¿vale?

Kakashi se la miró. Ya sabía que estaba montando todo esto para que se quedara aunque se sentía culpable por ella, ya que no lo iba a conseguir. Sakura volvió con una botella y dos tazas y lo dirigió al sofá.

- Te acuerdas de aquel día cuando volviste de una misión y como volviste tan mal herido te tuvieron que vendar toda la cabeza – dijo Sakura riéndose después de su segunda copa – Aunque lo tuve que hacer yo porque tú no querías que te vieran la cara – Kakashi hizo una mueca. Aunque ahora no tenía la mascara puesta, no le gustaba que otros le viesen la cara. Pero Sakura la había visto tantas veces, que ya le daba igual.

- ¿Te conté lo de Naruto? – Kakashi negó con la cabeza – No sabía que Hinata estaba saliendo con Kiba y se enfadó. Después le dije que Hinata estaba enamorada de él desde siempre y ¡él no lo sabía! Puede llegar a ser realmente tonto – dijo riéndose y poniendo otra copa a Kakashi y a ella sin derramar nada - ¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que Hinata se merecía otro mejor. Espero que no se le ocurra nada descabellado. Aunque conociendo a Naruto…

Kakashi seguía mirándola sin decir nada. Sakura contaba cosas pasadas y anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos. 'Es muy buena' pensó Kakashi 'casi estoy olvidándome de la misión y quedarme. Pero Sakura, no podrás conseguirlo' Sakura se calló y miró a Kakashi, quizá esto no estaba resultando. Tendría que pasar al plan B.

- Kakashi – dijo llenando otra vez la taza de él – Desde que se murió Sasuke, he estado pensando en que… bueno es demasiado cruel para decirlo pero… ha sido lo mejor para él, morir quiero decir. Ha estado toda su vida con la venganza y entrenándose tan duramente que al final no ha servido para nada. Solo ha malgastado su vida, pensando solo en matar a su hermano ¿no crees? – dijo mirando a Kakashi, él asintió – En la vida tienes que tener más caminos. Y creo que los ninjas no somos unas simples armas. ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes – dijo riéndose – Pero la parte de Sasuke, creo que tendrían que haber salido de otra manera. No me gustó nada como ha acabado la historia y…

- No digas nada más. Ya se que te sientes culpable de lo que pasó. Y como intenté decirte una vez, perdona por haber dudado de ti. Se que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvarlo. Pero dejemos este asunto. Me deprime.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – ya se estaba temiendo lo peor.

- De nosotros.

Kakashi sonrió mentalmente. Estaba claro que todo esto acabaría hablando de ellos. Aunque él no tenía muchas ganas.

- Explícame que pasó con Shizune.

- Explícame tú que es lo que pasó con Neji – le contesto él. Sakura abrió la boca y se lo quedó mirando. Era bastante raro que él dijera algo así ¿tan celoso estaba de Neji? O es que ya se estaba emborrachando. Se habían besado, sí, pero eso había sido hoy y fue por accidente… bueno puede que no fuera precisamente por accidente.

- Yo te lo he dicho primero.

- No pasó nada con Shizune cuando te fuiste corriendo. Y puede que tampoco hubiera pasado nada si no llegas a aparecer.

- Ja, eso no me lo creo. Shizune es guapa y tiene buen tipo. Tú, Hatake, no pasarías una oportunidad así – dijo señalándole y dándole en la mejilla con el dedo índice.

- ¿Tú crees? Bueno ahora tú – estaba muy interesado.

- Estamos hablando de Neji Hyûga. ¿Qué podría pasar entre nosotros? Nada. Además a ti que te importa. Ya no estamos saliendo – Sakura sonrió mentalmente. Aquí quería llegar ella. Ahora esperaba tener buen resultado. Había que atacarle por ahí – Yo al menos me enfadaría. Porque yo aun sigo enamorada de ti y me duele que me traiciones. Tú, en cambio, no estás en lo más mínimo interesado por mí. Como tú dijiste, nunca has estado enamorado de mí. Entonces no te tiene que preocupar que haya pasado entre Neji y yo – y le llenó otra copa más. Quizá si llegaba a un punto etílico podría convencerlo mejor.

- Sí que me importa y me preocupo con quien estás. Para mí es como si fueras mi hermana pequeña – Sakura suspiró desilusionada. Su hermana pequeña ¿eh?

- Los hermanos no se acuestan juntos – y siguió llenando las copas para los dos – Además yo no te veo como mi hermano mayor. Yo te veo como el hombre de mi vida y con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su brazo – Te quiero, Kakashi. Ahora y siempre.

- Sakura… Aah… Da igual lo que te diga. No cambiarás de opinión ¿verdad? – Sakura negó con la cabeza – Es tarde, será mejor que te acompañé a casa. Gracias por la cena – dijo levantándose del sofá.

- Kakashi – dijo cogiéndolo del brazo - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te quieres engañar a ti mismo? Te conozco muy bien. Sé que algo te pasa por la cabeza. Explícamelo.

- No me pasa nada…

- ¿Es por nosotros? ¿Es por lo de Shizune o por Neji? – Tenía que descubrirlo como sea – Por lo de Shizune no te preocupes. Te perdono. Me da igual lo que hicisteis. ¿Te sientes culpable de lo que pasó?

- No es por lo de Shizune – Sakura sonrió, había confesado que le pasaba algo.

- Entonces que es. ¿Por Sasuke? – Kakashi hizo una mueca. Sakura había acertado - ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Sasuke? Kakashi, no te puedo ayudar si no me cuentas nada.

- A lo mejor no quiero que me ayudes – dijo fríamente. Sakura se levantó de un salto y se puso enfrente de él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan frió conmigo? ¿Dónde está el Kakashi que yo me enamoré? ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? ¿Por qué siempre te lo guardas para ti? Dímelo. Dímelo, por favor.

- Sakura, ya basta – dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros – Vamos, te acompañaré.

- No – dijo quitándole sus manos de ella – No, hasta que me cuentes que te pasa.

Kakashi era listo, pensaba Sakura. Todavía no estaba lo suficiente borracho para que le contara la verdad. Quizá con unas cuantas lágrimas… pero seguramente se estaría rebajando… además que no funcionaría ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora tenía una idea. No se había puesto este vestido porque sí.

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has llamado a estas horas? – dijo cruzándose de brazos a unos cuantos metros del que le había llamado.

- Quiero pedirte una cosa – dijo también cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – el perro a su lado gruñó.

- Quiero que dejes en paz a Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------------

Si no hubiera bebido nada y su mente pervertida no habría ganado el mando, ahora mismo no estaría abrazando y besando a Sakura. Le había enredado de una manera que ni se dio cuenta. Le hizo recordar lo que le dijo cuando se había puesto el vestido por primera vez.

Sakura se estaba moviendo, bueno más bien lo estaba arrastrando. Pronto vio un armario, una mesita y… oh, no, una cama. Tenía que parar esto. Como sea. Pero los brazos de Sakura agarraban su cuello y sus manos le acariciaban su pelo de la nuca. Maldita sea el día que le dijo lo que le gustaba que le hicieran.

Dios, así no había manera de olvidarse de ella. Pero… ¿de verdad quería olvidarla? Seguía totalmente enamorada de ella, de eso estaba él clarísimo.

Sus miedos no se habían vuelto realidad. Sakura lo había perdonado, no se había alejado de él, al contrario. Ella seguía queriéndolo. Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Si le contara lo que le pasaba… A lo mejor le estaba dando demasiada importancia al tema. Sasuke estaba muerto, fin de la historia.

- Sakura – suspiró para que le dejara ir y cogiéndole de la cintura.

- Que – dijo Sakura sin soltarse del cuello.

- Cuando venga de la misión – dijo sentándola en la cama. Sakura puso mala cara cuando dijo misión – Sí, iré. Cuando vuelva, tendré una solución.

- ¿Una solución? – dijo buscando en sus ojos. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

- Sobre nosotros.

La felicidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Una sensación de hormigueo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. ¿Quería decir eso que volvería con ella? Y con la alegría le abrazó más fuerte. Pero Kakashi se deshizo rápidamente de ella.

- Espera. He dicho cuando vuelva. No te prometo nada.

- Pero… - pero Kakashi le puso un dedo en la boca.

- No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Sakura sonrió. Estaba segura que cuando volviera seria suyo otra vez. Aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca le había perdido. Que Kakashi la quería como siempre, a su manera. Tenía que aprovechar esta noche. No sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

- Te esperaré. Te lo prometo. Y cuando vuelvas, estaremos para siempre juntos.

- Sakura… - pero no pudo decir nada más.

Sakura le dio un beso en la boca y sonrió. Subió del todo a la cama y se estiró. Kakashi la miró y ella volvió a sonreír y le dio con el pie en el hombro.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que harías con el vestido? – dijo riéndose.

La mano de Kakashi ya estaba recorriendo una pierna de Sakura y se acercó más hasta ponerse encima de ella de rodillas. Con la otra mano le cogió las muñecas y las puso encima de la cabeza de ella para que no se moviera. Se agachó a su oreja y le susurró:

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga o que lo haga?

----------------------------------------------

Neji se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a la puerta.

Había tomado una decisión. Quizá una de las más importantes sobre su vida.

Tenía que salir de allí como sea y hablar con ella. Se levantó, pero un calambre le recorrió todo el cuerpo y tuvo que volverse a sentar.

- Será mejor esperar hasta mañana – dijo en voz alta.

Fin capítulo 13

Je, espero que no de mala suerte…

Gracias por los reviews, me encantan y me rio mucho con ellos: mijo asegami, Kagome1013, Nemeira, shiho-Haibara, Yume Fujimi, Temari-Shikamaru, Kotori Yamanaka, arhen, marion-asakura tere-chan, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, nadeshiko-uchiha y Kuriiii xD Gracias de verdad. Si no fuera por ellos…

En el próximo capítulo espero no tardar tanto! Nos vemos! Y feliz año nuevo!


	14. Nueva vida

Realmente siento haber tardado tanto. Pero ha habido muchas complicaciones en mi vida para poder seguir escribiendo el fic. También fue culpa de mi antiguo disco duro que se quemó y me borró gran parte de los capítulos que ya tenía escrito y volverlos a escribir es un poco rollo (como diria Shikamaru xD) Tampoco me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado este capítulo, la verdad que es un poco corto de lo realmente me hubiera gustado pero vaya… hago lo que puedo. Pero espero que os guste mucho mucho.

Capítulo 14 – Nueva vida.

- Estás completamente loco – gruñó Kiba viendo el desafío de Naruto – ¿Qué deje a Hinata? Antes muerto.

- Muy bien. Entonces tendré que matarte – dijo Naruto picando un puño en la otra mano.

- Inténtalo.

Naruto juntó las manos e hizo mil copias de él y sonrió.

- ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? – dijo Kiba preparándose. Akamaru se alejó un poco y se tumbó debajo de un árbol. Si algo le fuera a pasar a su amo iría a ayudarle en seguida. Las copias de Naruto fueron corriendo hacia Kiba. Y como si nada las iba destruyendo. 'Con esto no me ganarás' pensó Kiba cuando dio una doble patada a dos copias. Ya cansado de tantas copias fue directo al Naruto de verdad.

Viendo que las copias no le hacían nada, Naruto se preparó cuando vino. Kiba le lanzó un kunai pero lo esquivó como si nada, pero cuando casi lo tenía encima desapareció. Naruto abrió los ojos. No esperaba esto de Kiba. Miró arriba y vio una lluvia de kunais, pero los regateó todos con otro. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Juegos de niños?

- Vamos, Kiba. ¡Ponte serio! – mientras decía eso alguien lo agarró por el cuello y le retorció el brazo por detrás.

- No voy a dejar a Hinata. Eso tenlo por seguro – dijo haciendo fuerza. Naruto gruñó - Ella no te merece.

- Reconócelo, Kiba. Hinata está enamorada de mí. Y no de un caraperro como tú – dijo cogiéndolo por la cabeza con el brazo libre.

- ¡Cállate! Estábamos muy bien. ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora tú? ¡Déjanos en paz!

¿Por qué ahora? Porque después de enterarse de la muerte de Sasuke su camino de ninja ya no tenía sentido. Su mejor amigo se había muerto por su venganza tonta y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Su sueño de volverse Hokage ¿para que sirve ahora? Lo estuvo pensando mucho. Hinata había estado siempre alrededor de él y siempre ha estado apoyándolo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él? Él desde siempre le había gustado Sakura pero cuando empezó a salir con Kakashi, desistió. Pero cuando le dijo que Hinata estaba saliendo con el caraperro no le gustó un pelo. ¿Por qué Kiba? ¿Ya se había olvidado de él? No, Hinata iba a ser suya. Ella es su sueño ahora.

- Hinata no te quiere. ¡Sale contigo porque le das pena! – con fuerza lanzó a Kiba contra un árbol. Akamaru levantó la cabeza.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Kiba levantándose y escupiendo sangre – Eso es lo que te crees tú. Hinata sí que me quiere. ¡Tú ya no le importas una mierda!

- Ja, ja, ja – se rió Naruto sarcásticamente – ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿A ti? No seas idiota, Kiba. Desiste de una vez.

Kiba estaba realmente enfadado y más con las palabras de Naruto. Hinata le quería estaba seguro. Hinata desde que era pequeña solo sentía admiración por Naruto. Solo era eso. Hinata se había equivocado, ella no estaba enamorada de él. Kiba si que estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Siempre le había defendido, le había tratado bien y se había preocupado de ella. Cuando le preguntó para salir y le dijo que sí, no podía dar crédito a sus odios, estaba realmente feliz. Hinata era lo mejor que le había pasado y nadie, y menos Naruto, se la iba a quitar.

- Pues de la manera que me besa yo diría lo contrario – dijo marcando la palabra "besa".

Naruto no se podía controlar más. Hizo una copia y empezaba hacer su técnica favorita. Kiba cuando lo vio retrocedió. Si utilizara esa técnica estaba perdido.

- Vamos, Naruto. Nada de técnicas. ¡Luchemos cuerpo a cuerpo!

Naruto sonrió. ¿Tenía miedo? Pero dejó de hacer el Rasengan y arremetió contra él.

- Prepárate. ¡Te voy a destrozar! – gritó Naruto corriendo a él.

Pero de fondo escucharon una voz gritando.

- ¡Basta!

---------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente.

Cuando lo vio entrar ya se había preparado para la pregunta. No sabía porque se sorprendía tanto. Estaba segura que algún día u otro llegaría esta reunión. Lo que no pensaba es que llegaría tan pronto. Pero ¿Por qué ahora?

Tsunade lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él la miraba de la forma más fría que podía, si era posible. Sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. No a él. Uno de los ninjas más cabezota y mas ego centrista que tenía en la villa.

- Sabes que a partir del momento que te hagas un miembro más, tu identidad será secreta y te dedicarás exclusivamente a misiones de rango S. Sé que tienes la capacidad pero… ¿estás totalmente seguro qué quieres hacer eso?

- Ya se lo he dicho. Quiero ser Anbu.

Y ella estaba segura que lo conseguiría.

Neji entró a primera hora de la mañana. Había tomado la decisión correcta, esto no podía continuar así. Estaba cansado de misiones fáciles. Él quería más acción, más contrincantes fuertes. Quería saber hasta donde podían llegar sus fuerzas. Sonaba un poco a suicidio pero eso es lo que realmente hace un ninja. Un ninja necesita medir sus poderes con otro y perder la vida si es necesario por su villa. Neji había nacido como ninja y como tal iba a morir. Todo su entrenamiento y sufrimiento ha servido para llegar al titulo de genio de los Hyûgas. Tenía que demostrarlo. Sabía que era uno de los más fuertes. Y quería ser Anbu.

No sabía exactamente que le estaba pasando por su cabeza. Esos sentimientos que estaban creciendo en contra de su voluntad. 'Malditas neuronas'. Tenía que alejarse de todo esto. Necesitaba cambiar de aires, nuevos compañeros y misiones más difíciles, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de ella.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la besó? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Vale que era la única manera de callarla pero… '¿Por qué te inventas excusas?' Neji negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Tenía que parar. Los ninjas no necesitan estos tipos de sentimientos. Les hacen débiles y vulnerables. El enemigo no tiene que notar ninguna emoción. A los ninjas se le está prohibido enamorarse. ¿Pero por qué no se la podía quitar de la cabeza? Esos ojos verdes que siempre miran a los suyos intentando leerlos, ese pelo que siempre tienta a que lo toques, esos labios que… hey, para el carro. No estaba aquí para pensar en ella, sino para convertirse en Anbu.

- Creo que estoy lo bastante capacitado para serlo – dijo Neji olvidando todo lo que tenía en su mente.

- Está bien. Informaré al consejo. Ya te llamarán para hacer las pruebas.

- Gracias – y sin más dejó el despacho.

Tsunade suspiró. Sí, estaba muy capacitado para volverse Anbu. Y con sus habilidades estaba segura que llegaría hasta capitán de escuadrón. Pero ¿Por qué ahora tan repentino? Aunque tenía una ligera idea… Miró por la ventana y volvió a suspirar. El tiempo lo dirá todo.

Pero la puerta se volvió abrir. Ahora Tsunade estaba realmente sorprendida:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kiba?

- Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante - dijo parándose en el medio del despacho mirando muy seriamente.

-----------------------------------------------

- Has hecho lo mejor que podías hacer. Esto era una locura, Hinata – dijo Sakura poniendo agua a calentar.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Hinata que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de Sakura mirando para abajo – Pero Kiba…

- ¿Pero Kiba qué? Me dirás que no es culpable también. Ellos se lo han ganado.

- Sakura, tú no lo entiendes… Cuando… cuando los vi peleándose… por mi… No supe que hacer… me volví loca… ¿Cómo pude decir todas esas cosas? – dijo apoyándose en la mesa con las manos en la cara.

- Hinata…

Sakura la había encontrado por la mañana muy temprano en la puerta de su casa sentada. Cuando vio que Kakashi se ha había ido al final a su misión, ya no podía hacer nada más, aparte de darle de patadas a la puerta de su armario, y se fue para su casa. Hinata estaba medio sonriendo y medio llorando, Sakura se dio cuenta que había estado toda la noche llorando en su puerta esperando por ella. Suspiró… ¿Qué podría hacer ella en estas situaciones? Si es ella la que estaba peor.

Hinata le contó la historia de lo que pasó ayer por la noche entre lágrimas. Naruto y Kiba peleándose por ella. Como los encontró los dos ya con arañazos y sangre por la boca. La cara de susto que se le quedó a ella, podían haberse hecho mucho daño los dos… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la decisión de ella y la manera como lo había contado, sin atrabancarse ni tartamudear. Sakura estaba segura que Hinata estaba un poco harta de toda esta situación.

Les dijo cuatro cosas a cada uno. No quería saber nada más de ellos. A Naruto le dijo que no ya no lo quería como antes y que no iba a salir con él. Y a Kiba… bien ella no sabía de donde había cogido la fuerza pero le dijo que se olvidara de ella, que como había podido pelearse con Naruto y que estaba cansada de todo este asunto. Salió de allí corriendo, con el corazón a punto de salírse por la boca. Le salían lágrimas de la rabia y la culpa que sentía por que se habían peleado por ella. Se encontró la puerta de la casa de Sakura y llamó, pero no había nadie. No quería volver a casa y la mejor solución que se le ocurrió fue esperarla en la puerta.

Pero Kiba… lo que más le desgarró el corazón fue la mirada de él. Entre decepción y odio. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Lo había herido y mucho.

- ¿Cómo le he podido decir esas palabras tan crueles a Kiba? No… no lo entiendo… yo… yo le quiero mucho… no quiero que me odie… pero… ¿Qué podía hacer en una situación así, Sakura? Dímelo porque me voy a volver loca - Dijo levantando la cabeza y casi gritando.

- Tranquila, Hinata. Es normal que te pusieras así. Un escarmiento así les irá bien. Ya lo verás. Y Kiba no te va a odiar por eso. Te quiere demasiado, créeme - Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

- Ojala tengas razón. Me moriría más bien…

- Que cosas dices… pero te entiendo. Ser odiado por alguien a quien quieres es simplemente insufrible. Pero Hinata ¿realmente quieres a Kiba? ¿No estás enamorada de Naruto?

Hinata se quedó callada. No sabía que decirle. Una parte de ella todavía estaba enamorada de Naruto, el que admira y siempre se ha sentido fuerte a su lado. Pero por otra parte, últimamente empezaba a sentir algo por Kiba. El chico siempre estaba pendiente de ella y la trataba con delicadeza y la manera que la besaba… de pronto le vino otra vez a la mente la mirada que le lanzó y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir otra vez.

- Ya no es lo mismo… Me a gustado siempre Naruto pero... Kiba…

- Te estás enamorando de él - acabó la frase Sakura - Está bien. Perdóname, Hinata, pero quizás yo tenga algo de culpa con lo de Naruto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Le dije, sin querer, que tú estabas enamorada de él…

- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

- ¡Perdóname! De verdad que lo siento mucho.

- Está bien. No pasa nada - Y suspirando dijo - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

- Deja que se calmen un poco. Dales tiempo. Lo superaran. Si Kiba realmente te quiere volverá a por ti. Estoy segura. Y ahora - dijo bebiéndose su té rápido - ¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco? Seguro que tienes sueño - Hinata al oír sueño le entro un bostezo.

- Sí. Gracias, Sakura - dijo sonriendo - Por todo…

- No tienes porque dármelas. Vamos te acompaño.

Hinata se durmió enseguida que se acostó en la cama de Sakura. Esta cerró la persiana para que no entrara la luz del día. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo a Hinata.

Realmente era difícil el amor ¿verdad? Pero las dos esperarán por lo que tenga que pasar. Y todo se arreglará. Estaba segura.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Las calles de Konoha estaban rebosadas de gente. Esta noche seria la gran fiesta con fuegos artificiales, tiendas de comida, puestos para jugar y lo que más entusiasmaban a la juventud, el baile. Estaba casi todo preparado. Todos adornaban las calles con mucho entusiasmo y risas. Porque la fiesta para muchos era mágica.

Pero a ella poco le importaba las fiesta y mucho menos el baile. Sentada en el banco cerca de la puerta esperando como siempre a él…

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Kakashi se fue a su misión. Seis malditos meses de desesperación y lágrimas. Sakura suspiró por quinta vez. Se estaba poniendo más pesada, todo le picaba y la línea de su cintura no era la misma. Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás embarazada de seis puñeteros meses. ¿Por qué no volvía ya? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Sakura no quería pensar lo peor. Estaba segura que en algún momento u otro aparecería por la puerta y allí estaría ella esperándolo.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz demasiada conocida.

- Estaba segura que te encontraría aquí. Sakura tenemos que hablar - dijo muy sería.

- Que pasa ahora, Ino. ¿Shikamaru no ha levantado la tapa del váter esta vez? - dijo Sakura sin ninguna emoción.

- Pues no - dijo Ino irritada - No era eso lo que quiero hablar contigo.

- Ino no estoy de humor para hablar ahora.

- ¡Oh! - dijo pareciendo sorprendida - ¿Y cuando usted está de humor? Si lo quieres o no tengo que decirte un par de cosas.

Sakura se rindió y la miró por primera vez. Ya sabía que le iba a decir así que no era ningún misterio.

- Esta noche es la fiesta de cada año. ¿Por qué no vienes y te animas un poco? Estar sentada ahí no te va ayudar nada.

- ¿Ayudar a qué? - Aquí venía…

- Creo que necesitas animarte. Y la fiesta es una buena oportunidad de conocer a chicos guapos ¿no crees? Creo que te hará bien buscar un novio y quizá un padre para tu…

Sakura se puso de pie y empujó a Ino de la rabia.

- Mi hijo necesita a su padre - dijo marcando la palabra "su" - Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no venga - Sakura estaba realmente enfadada. Que sabrá ella de lo que necesitaba o no. Es ella la que estaba embarazada. 'No necesito a nadie' pensó Sakura 'Yo misma lo cuidaré sola'

- Muy bien. Sigue así de cabezota. Pero ¿sabes que te digo? Me estoy cansando de esta actitud tuya. Y vas a venir a la fiesta quieras o no.

- Vete, Ino.

- Pero, Sakura, entiéndelo. Lo hago por ti. Estoy preocupada…

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! - dijo señalando el camino por donde había venido Ino.

Ino se la quedó mirando ya con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Era tonta o qué? No ve que lo que quería era ayudarla. Su mejor amiga estaba pasando un mal momento y su embarazado la estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Estaba más susceptible y saltaba a la mas mínima. Se volvió en redondo y salió de allí corriendo. Al diablo con Sakura, que se quede ahí sentada si quiere esperando.

- No crees que has sido un poco dura con ella, Sakura. Ella solo quería ayudarte - dijo una voz de detrás de ella cuando Ino ya no se veía a lo lejos.

- ¿Tú también vienes a sermonearme, Hokage?

- Vaya, no esperaba que me llamarás así. Me duele… - dijo Tsunade poniéndose delante de ella - Y no, no te voy a decir nada. Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Sí. Necesito que me ayudes a archivar unas misiones. Esta tarde vienen muchos grupos que terminan sus misiones y no voy a tener tiempo para la fiesta.

- Sabes algo de…

- No, no se nada de él. Lo siento. Kakashi ha tenido suficiente tiempo para que me envíe alguna señal o mensaje pero no ha sido así. Supongo que tendré que enviar otra vez a un grupo para que lo encuentre… si así te vas a sentir mejor.

Tsunade estaba super preocupada con su vieja alumna. Su embarazado iba bien pero si seguía así de decaída podría poner en peligro al bebé. Había enviando a varios grupos para que buscaran a Kakashi pero habían fallado miserablemente. Nadie sabía donde se había metido ese hombre, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Siempre que veía a Sakura, esta le preguntaba si había alguna novedad. Se sentía triste por no poder decirle nada más de lo que ya sabía.

- Está bien. Pero mi enfado es natural. Ino me ha dicho que buscara a un sustituto para Kakashi. Eso es imposible.

- Pero es tu amiga y quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿No crees? Creo que deberías disculparte.

- Sí, después.

- ¿Vamos?

Sakura miró por ultima vez la puerta antes de irse. Seis meses… seis condenados meses. Si no fuera por el peligro que correría estando embarazada. Sería ella misma quien saldría a buscarlo.

---------------------------------

Hinata estaba de los nervios. Se mordía las uñas y no podía parar de temblar. Estaba sentada en el porche del jardín de su casa esperando a Hanabi de su primera misión como ninja medio. Había oído que esta tarde llegaban muchos grupos que estaban en misiones para la fiesta. Pero quizá con Anbu era diferente…

Kiba…

No se lo podría creer. Kiba había ingresado al grupo de asesinos, Anbu, con su primo Neji. '¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No quería verme más?' pensó. Desde que pasó la pelea no lo volvió a ver. Se fueron él y Neji con su grupo nuevo de Anbus en una misión demasiada larga para ella. No pudo buscarlo para pedirle perdón y eso le preocupaba mucho ¿la odiaba por dejarlo de aquella manera?

Seis meses habían hecho mucho para que pensara sobre sus sentimientos. Y ahora estaba segura. Estaba enamorada de Kiba. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por todo y le pediría una segunda oportunidad. Pero… al ingresar en los escuadrones de Anbu era un poco más complicado. Siempre estaría en misiones peligrosas y nunca podría verlo por mucho tiempo.

'Seguro que ha ingresado para olvidarse de mi' pensó un poco triste Hinata.

- Hinata.

Una voz de la puerta la sobresaltó y miró fijamente. Ahí estaba, había venido. Se le saltaron las lágrimas solo de verlo. Sabía que hoy vendrían, después de tanto tiempo…

- Neji…

Si había llegado Neji significa que también Kiba…

------------------------------------

- Toma - dijo Tsunade a Sakura dándole una pila de papeles.

- ¿Todo eso? Me voy a quedar aquí hasta la eternidad - dijo Sakura con una media mueca.

Tsunade no tenía la intención de quedarse aquí hasta las tantas teniendo la fiesta por la noche. Y tampoco se quedaría Sakura ya se encargaría para que vaya con ella y Shizune, aunque la lleve a rastras.

Y hablando de Shizune. Ella y Sakura hicieron las paces. Shizune estaba tremendamente arrepentida por lo que pasó y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las disculpas. Ahora ella estaba felizmente casada hace un mes con Genma Shiranui por increíble que parezca. Genma por fin había encontrado a su media naranja.

- Sakura, he estado pensando en algo que realmente te interesa - dijo Tsunade de la nada.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de tantos papeles y levanto una ceja.

- ¿El qué?

- Te voy a ensañar una técnica nueva.

- Vamos, Tsunade, a estas alturas ya no creo que tenga cosas que aprender.

- ¿A no? Que me dices de esto - dijo señalándose el rombo que tenía en la frente - Tú siempre has querido saber como se hacía la técnica regeneradora, Sozô saisei.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla de un golpe - ¿Me la vas a enseñar al final?

- Sí, pero con una condición. Ah, tengo algo para ti - Tsunade le puso una bolsa delante de ella - Es un kimono para embarazadas. ¿A que es bonito? - dijo cuando Sakura lo sacó. Era de color amarillo con florecitas rosas. El obi era más pequeño de los normales también rosa.

- Sí, muy bonito. ¿Y que quieres que haga con él? - dijo Sakura empezándose a ponerse irritada. Sabía porque pero quería oírlo de ella.

- Si vienes esta noche a la fiesta con este kimono puesto, te enseñaré la técnica.

- Eso es jugar sucio y lo sabes, Tsunade.

- Entonces… ¿trato hecho?

- Está bien… ¡todo sea para que me enseñes esa maldita técnica!

Tsunade se rió enseñando los dientes. La técnica no tenía mucho misterio, Sakura mismo la podría averiguar. Pero si de esta manera saldría a la calle a divertirse un poco ya le valía. Todo sea por su estudiante.

Con eso el primer cohete sonó de lejos.

- Bueno date prisa ya mismo empieza la fiesta.

- Hai, hai…

-----------------------------------------

Ino y Shikamaru iban por la feria cogidos de la mano cuando vieron a Chôji que salía de un puesto de comida con un pincho en la boca.

- Oh, Ino, Shika, ¿queréis algo para comer? - dijo con la boca llena - Estos pinchitos están buenísimos.

- Sí, realmente me está entrando hambre - dijo Shikamaru - Voy a comprar unos cuantos, ¿vale, Ino?

Pero Ino no estaba atenta a lo que le decía su novio. De lejos vio a alguien con el pelo rosa con un ¿kimono? ¿Sakura con kimono? Ya era raro verla por la fiesta y más en kimono.

- Ahora vengo - y salió de allí corriendo.

Sakura estaba realmente irritada y fastidiada. El kimono era bonito pero para una embarazada como ella no le quedaba bien. Por muchos adornos que se pusiera, aunque Tsunade le había dicho que le quedaba genial y que estaba muy guapa. Un cuerno guapa…

- ¡Sakura! - dijo alguien de detrás suyo - Al final has venido.

- Ino - Sakura estaba arrepentida de cómo la trató antes - Ino, siento lo de antes. Yo no… - pero Ino la cogió de las manos y la hizo girar.

- Que guapa - dijo cortándole - Me alegro que hayas venido.

Sakura empezó a llorar como una tonta. Detrás de ella Tsunade y Shizune se empezaron a reír y Ino la abrazó también riéndose.

Todos eran muy buenos con ella. Tenían mucha paciencia. Por muy borde y soportable que se pusiera estando embarazada nadie le reprochaba nada, aunque a veces se merecía un golpe en la cabeza. Solamente entendían como se sentía. Y ella les estaba a todos muy agradecida.

Cuando Tsunade le dijo que estaba embarazada su mundo se cayó encima. Su carrera como ninja se había trastornado un poco. Miles de sensaciones se le pasaron por el cuerpo. Miedo, mucho miedo por lo que iba a venir y felicidad por tener un niño de Kakashi. Y mientras iban pasando los meses más triste se ponía. No había señales de él y a veces estaba a punto de rendirse y hundirse en la miseria. Quería tener este niño y quería cuidarlo sola. Pero sus amigos no la dejarían sola, la ayudarían en todo lo posible.

Y así se había sentido en estos asquerosos seis meses. Aunque le faltaba algo más…

---------------------------------------

Hinata corría y corría. No iba a parar hasta encontrarlo. Pero ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Había quedado con Shino y no le habían dicho nada! ¿Ya no quería verla?

- ¡Kiba! - gritó fuerte Hinata corriendo ya sin aliento donde estaba él.

Kiba se giró sorprendido por el grito y abrió más los ojos cuando vio venir a Hinata corriendo. Mierda, ya no se podía escapar.

- Te… te es-estado… buscando, Kiba - dijo susurrando Hinata para que solo él pudiera oírla.

Shino viendo la mirada de Hinata que le dio, entendió desde el principio, se disculpó y se fue de ahí. Kiba se quedó mirando el sitio vació donde estaba Shino y maldijo. La única vía de escape que tenía y se va.

- ¿Ya… no… n-no quieres ve-verme, Kiba? - dijo asustada porque giró la cabeza para no verla.

- No es eso - habló él pero mirando para otro sitio.

- Yo… quiero hablar con-contigo…

Kiba suspiró. Estaba deseando llegar a Konoha hoy para ver a Hinata, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Lo había dejado más tirado que una colilla y no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Pero en algún momento u otro se iban a encontrar pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. La miró de reojo y allí estaba con ojos brillantes ¿estaba a punto de llorar? Llevaba un kimono azul cielo y le quedaba muy bien. Está bien, ahora que la había visto, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué quería hablar con él? ¿De qué? ¿Para pedirle perdón y seguir como buenos amigos? Imposible. No quería escuchar esas palabras. No. No podría ser.

- Por favor, Kiba - ya a punto de llorar.

- No, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Hinata - Kiba tenía que reconocer que se estaba portando como un idiota pero… - Hasta luego.

Y se marchó sin más. Hinata se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿No quería saber nada más de ella? ¿Ya no la quería? No, después de estar casi una hora corriendo para encontrarlo ahora no se iba a escapar y la iba a escuchar. Vaya, si la iba a escuchar.

- ¡Kiba, espera! - y corrió detrás de él.

-----------------------------------

Puede que al final no fuera tan mala idea ir a la fiesta. Sakura se estaba divirtiendo después de encontrarse con Naruto y Lee acompañados de Tenten. Realmente se reía con ganas con las tonterías de esos dos. Y la cara que ponía Shikamaru a veces era para morirse de risa. No sabía que fuera tan malo disparando una escopeta.

- Parece mentira que seas un shinobu, Shikamaru. No le has conseguido ningún peluche todavía a Ino - dijo riéndose Sakura aguantando todos los peluches que habían ganado Naruto y Lee. Competían para ver quien ganaba más, naturalmente.

- Esto es un rollo. Además está trucado - dijo señalando al dueño del puesto de escopetas - ¡Seguro que las escopetas son falsas!

Habían probado casi todos los puestos de juegos. Faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran los cohetes y el baile.

Sakura le dio un peluche a Ino riéndose.

- Toma, Ino. Que te vean con algún muñeco al menos - dijo todavía riéndose.

- Shika, prueba ahí ahora. Ahí seguro que aciertas - dijo Ino también riéndose. Shikamaru puso mala cara y aceptó. Si le conseguía un peluche se callaría de una vez.

Un cohete se oyó de fondo. Faltaba poco para que empezara el castillo de fuegos.

- Vamos a conseguir el puñetero osito de una vez y vamos a ver los cohetes.

Naruto y Lee fueron corriendo al puesto y ganaron los dos otra vez. Por suerte también Shikamaru.

Fueron a coger sitio para ver los cohetes. Había demasiada gente pero con los gritos de Naruto y el fuego en los ojos de Lee, de la emoción, hicieron paso enseguida. Sakura iba detrás de todos ellos pero estaba realmente feliz. Se alegraba que todos estuvieran con ella. De repente sentía un escalofrío por la espalda. Una sensación que echaba de menos.

- Sakura - dijo una voz que no oía desde hacía seis meses.

Sakura sonrió girándose. Había encontrado que era lo que faltaba… y aquí estaba. Alto y guapo como siempre.

- Neji…

Fin Capítulo 14

Em… bueno como veis no es tan bueno xD

Y repito siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto tiempo! Y gracias por todos los reviews que he tenido del capitulo 13 (al final dio mala suerte) Muchas gracias: A mi **Kuchi** querida (ya no hablamos como antes ya que he estado un poco desaparecida, pero por si algún día te pasas por aquí, espero que estés bien y cuídate, besitos :) **tere-chan** (muchas gracias!) **arhen **(siento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero que todavía estés por aquí leyendo, gracias!) **Dark Pam** (si yo también prefiero a Neji, gracias!) **be **(aun está por ver como será el final jeje gracias!) **Umeko-chan **(bueno espero que te haya gustado este también, si es que sigues por ahí… me alegro que te gusten mi parejas , gracias!) **Shiho-Haibara **(realmente lo siento haber tardado tanto gomen ne! Y gracias!) **mijo** (muchas gracias!) **marion-asakura** (si, tranquila seguro que habrá más, no se cuando pero habrá xD, gracias!) **izia **(ahg, no hagas eso! Tienes que leértelo todo! Jeje gracias!) **viajera** (muchas gracias!) **Kyroa-chan** (la verdad es que la personalidad de Naruto no da para más por muchos años que pasen xDD gracias!) **Viejo **(aix que decir de ti, no me esperaba que al final leyeras el fic, jaja, han sido realmente impresionantes tus reviews, me reido mucho con ellos. "la felicidad no espera y casi nunca da dos oportunidades", muy cierto! "Espero personalmente que este sea el fin del drama Sakura x Kakashi, pero me temo que a Luu le gusta torturar mas a la gente que Itachi y Orochimaru juntos, a veces --" jajajajaja .Lo de la toalla creo que si funcionaria eh xD) otra vez **arhen **(si no fuera por tu review creo que lo hubiera dejado como está, muchas gracias de verdad!) **Muren** (y otro review más que me ayudo a continuar la historia, muchas muchas gracias!)

Espero poder continuar pronto! Besitos a todos!


End file.
